


Вниз по течению

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баллотирующегося в Сенат США политика Дженсена Эклза досадно достает разгромными статьями журналист “Чикаго Трибьюн” Джаред Падалеки. Скандалы, интриги, расследования, в процессе которых и политик, и журналист узнают друг о друге много интересного.</p><p>От автора: Матчасть по американским выборам старалась соблюсти, но все равно лучше воспринимать как AU. К примеру, в реальности голосование за кандидатов в Конгресс США проводится в ноябре, а не в феврале. Возможны и другие небольшие несоответствия, за которые автор ответственность с себя снимает, потому что живет не в Штатах (увы).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вниз по течению

Папка с бумагами мягко спланировала на стол, и Дженсен вздрогнул от неожиданности. Увлеченный редактированием спича для завтрашнего выступления, он не услышал шагов Джеффри, не имевшего привычки стучать в дверь.  
\- Что это? – Эклз потер глаза и взглянул на часы – была половина второго ночи.  
\- Досье, которое ты просил, ну, на того журналиста, - начальник его избирательного штаба, а по совместительству политтехнолог, личный помощник, да и просто хороший приятель устроился в кресле напротив.  
В глаза будто песка насыпали, тело затекло от долгой неподвижности, до одури хотелось есть и спать, причем все равно, в какой очередности, но этих бумаг Дженсен ждал неделю. Нетерпеливо подтянув к себе папку, он раскрыл ее на первой странице и погрузился в чтение, а спустя десять минут с трудом подавил вздох разочарования. Поручив службе безопасности нарыть все возможное и невозможное на некоего Джареда Тристана Падалеки из «Чикаго Трибьюн», он надеялся увидеть нечто большее, чем биографическую справку, разбавленную парочкой фактов личного характера.  
Двадцать восемь лет. Родился и вырос в Чикаго. Окончил факультет журналистики в местном университете. Работает в одном издании уже пять лет, в прошлом году получил место политического обозревателя. Мать – Элис Падалеки, школьная учительница. Отец - Джозеф Падалеки, погиб когда сыну было двенадцать. Сестра – Мелисса Падалеки – заканчивает факультет экономики. Друзья… Ничего любопытного. В компрометирующих связях с политиками не замечен. Отличается бескомпромиссностью, к угрозам устойчив, полгода назад выиграл суд у помощника губернатора, обвинившего его в клевете. Из пикантных подробностей – сексуальная ориентация, которую Джаред Падалеки не скрывал, но, впрочем, и не выпячивал. Постоянного партнера нет, после окончания учебы пару лет делил квартиру с университетским приятелем. Скользкие связи отсутствуют. Точка. Подпись.  
\- Пусто, - досадливо вздохнул Дженсен, бросая досье на край стола. – Прижать нечем.  
Джеффри пожал плечами, сполз в кресле ниже и вытянул ноги. Лицо его в полумраке кабинета казалось усталым, сейчас он выглядел старше своих сорока пяти.  
\- Безопасники клянутся, что носом землю рыли, но парень чист, как стеклышко. Ни наркотиков, ни взяток от политиков. Да на него даже штрафов за превышение скорости нет. Не состоял, не привлекался, не участвовал.  
\- Так не бывает.  
\- Не бывает, - охотно согласился Джефф. – Но он неплохо прячет свои грязные секретики.  
Дженсен отыскал в кипе бумаг свежую газету и поднес ее к свету настольной лампы, чтобы прочесть вслух подзаголовок на первой полосе: - «Что связывает Дженсена Эклза с угольными лоббистами?» Пятая статья за месяц! И все как одна разгромные.  
\- Может, припугнуть? – вяло предложил Джеффри и широко зевнул. Дженсен его отлично понимал – последняя неделя выдалась абсолютно безумной, а сегодняшний день начался в пять утра и никак не желал заканчиваться. Эклз потер пальцами подбородок, на котором уже начинала колоться щетина, и тоже от души зевнул.  
\- Не поможет. Не хватало нам только еще одной статьи о бандитах, рвущихся к власти.  
\- Может, в суд подать? По крайней мере, будет занят некоторое время.  
\- Отличная мысль. Особенно учитывая, что почти все написанное – правда, пусть и слегка преувеличенная, - фыркнул Дженсен. - О связях моего отца с угольными лоббистами в свое время не писал только ленивый.  
\- В таком случае предлагаю не обращать внимания, может, погавкает и успокоится.  
\- Подозреваю, что это все-таки заказ, - Эклз задумчиво закусил губу. – И ближе к дню голосования этот Джаред, мать его, Падалеки нароет что-нибудь, что обрушит наш рейтинг. Знаешь… А организуй нам встречу на завтрашний вечер. Если парнишка алчен, на этом можно сыграть.  
\- Ладно, - Джеффри, казалось, готов быть уснуть в этом самом кресле.  
\- А теперь домой, - Дженсен со стоном поднялся и повел плечами, распрямляя затекшую спину. – Мне нужен массаж, - проворчал он, пока прятал в настенный сейф бумаги.  
\- Отставить массаж. Завтра в половине девятого у нас встреча с дорогими нашему сердцу избирателями.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - сообщил Эклз.  
Тот лишь хмыкнул в ответ.

Была только одна прелесть в том, чтобы возвращаться домой за полночь – пробки успевали рассосаться. Дженсен прислонился лбом к стеклу и бездумно глядел на ночной город. Река, припорошенная бесчисленной россыпью огней чикагских небоскребов, казалась золотистой. На миг показалось, что свет, напротив, бьет со дна, из-под воды, тонкими лучами прямо в окна зданий, подпирающих небо.  
Водитель, он же телохранитель Стив, чей рабочий день тоже начался около пяти, к счастью, был слишком утомлен, чтобы вести разговор. Количество произнесенных за день слов, казалось, и так перевалило за миллион, а от приклеенной к лицу улыбки сводило скулы. У каждого свои профессиональные болезни.  
\- Приехали, мистер Эклз.  
Слова Стива заставили его вздрогнуть - по всей видимости, Дженсен все же на пару минут задремал. Водитель уже припарковал Лексус на подъездной дорожке трехэтажного особняка и вышел из машины, чтобы открыть ему дверцу. Это, разумеется, было излишним, особенно не на публике, однако спорить сил уже не осталось.  
Дом был недостаточно роскошным, чтобы раздражать трепетные умы простых избирателей, и не слишком скромным, чтобы давать им повод подозревать его в неуместной для семейства Эклз скромности. Не прощая серости и убогости, Чикаго хлестал по щекам и за излишнюю самоуверенность.  
В окнах приветливо горел свет, и от этого потеплело на душе. Дженсен хорошо помнил времена, когда возвращался в одиночество и темноту, редко добираясь до спальни, поскольку засыпал на диване в гостиной под бурчание телевизора.  
\- Я дома, - на всякий случай негромко произнес он, бросив ключи на столик и стянув натершие ноги модельные туфли. Данииль не спала – всегда его дожидалась. Вот и сейчас она выпорхнула из гостиной - тоненькая, изящная, ухоженная, свежая, будто была не глубокая ночь, а разгар дня. И как ей это удавалось?  
\- Привет! – Данииль чмокнула Дженсена в щеку и стянула с него пальто. – Вот что, ты давай в душ, а я пока поесть разогрею. Ну же, бегом, бегом! – заметив, что Дженсен медлит, она шутливо шлепнула его пониже спины и скрылась в кухне. Образцовая жена. Предел мечтаний.  
Дженсен управился весьма оперативно, попросту опасаясь, что размякнет под теплыми струями и уснет прямо в ванной. Натянув домашние джинсы и джемпер, он пошел на запах еды.  
\- Сегодня на ужин лазанья по фирменному рецепту моей бабушки, - торжественно провозгласила Данииль и поставила перед ним тарелку.  
\- Надо же, не знал, что твоя бабушка работает у Марко, - усмехнулся Дженсен и взял в руки вилку.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе! Не могла же я испортить маникюр нарезанием помидоров, - делано надулась Данииль и быстро выбросила в мусорное ведро компрометирующий пакет с рекламой итальянского ресторанчика «Marco’s». Тряхнув гривой каштановых волос, она села напротив и оперлась кулачком о подбородок, наблюдая за тем, как Дженсен поглощал поздний ужин. Он же обед. – Как прошел день?  
\- Нормально. Пришли данные последнего соцопроса: рейтинг держится, опережаем Макферсона на три пункта, - с набитым ртом отрапортовал Эклз.  
\- Я рада. Но ты бы поберег себя, Дженсен.  
Когда он покончил с ужином и откинулся на стуле, Данииль обошла его и приняла массировать ему плечи. Так умело, что хотелось мурлыкать от удовольствия. – Нельзя столько работать.  
\- До выборов три месяца, - вяло возразил он. – И они расписаны по часам.  
\- Но все же ты бы выбрал время, чтобы провести уикэнд на побережье. Только представь – море, солнце, теплый песок и никакой работы…  
\- Так и скажи, что для полного счастья тебе не хватает красивого морского загара, - хохотнул Дженсен. – Слетай в Майами, я не против.  
\- Я же не брошу тебя здесь в одиночестве, - проворковала она, - совсем голодного…  
\- Дэн, милая, что ты делаешь? – с улыбкой спросил Дженсен, когда ее руки спустились ниже и стали ласкать грудь. Не то чтобы это было неприятно, однако…  
\- Уговариваю тебя съездить к морю со своей невестой, - она и не думала останавливаться. Дженсен поднялся, развернулся к ней и ласково провел рукой по щеке.  
\- Дэн, ты прекрасна… - мягко начал он.  
\- Но у меня есть один недостаток, - закатила глаза Данииль, однако тут же улыбнулась. – Будь проклято мироздание, которое определило такого красавчика в другой лагерь, - она патетично всплеснула руками. - Все, Дженсен, дуй спать, не то завтра будешь выглядеть как старый потертый башмак.  
Дженсен коротко поцеловал ее и поплелся на второй этаж. Не то чтобы порой он не думал о том, чтобы переспать с Данииль, однако это только все усложнило бы. Могло и поломать вовсе. Четкие и честные правила игры, выгодные обеим сторонам – вот что было правильно. К тому же, пусть Дженсен и лгал всему миру о своей ориентации, обманывать самого себя смысла не было. С Дэн ему и вправду повезло: ей, выросшей в небогатой семье с сильно пьющим отцом и четырьмя братьями, нужны были деньги, а ему – невеста, в будущем жена. В консервативной Америке, сколько бы та не облачалась в тесный костюм толерантности, политику, не пропагандирующему на личном примере традиционные семейные ценности, делать было нечего.

 

Четырех часов сна было определенно недостаточно для того, чтобы проснуться с бодростью в теле и желанием творить подвиги поштучно и партиями. Усталость накапливалась, однако выдерживать такой график Дженсену было не впервой. Пятнадцать минут на беговой дорожке, контрастный душ, пара чашек ядреного кофе – и он был готов к очередному нескончаемому дню.  
\- Не забудь, мы сегодня обедаем у твоего отца! – крикнула с порога зябко кутавшаяся в халат Данииль, когда Дженсен уже садился в машину.  
Черт. Вовремя напомнила. Джефф, разумеется, не дал бы ему забыть, однако дополнительный час на моральную подготовку к семейному обеду лишним не был.

Встреча с коллективом одного из нефтеперерабатывающих заводов неподалеку от Чикаго проходила на открытом воздухе. Холодный, пахнущий близким снегом ветер забирался под пальто - температура в начале ноября стремилась к нулю.  
Стандартные обещания, щедрая порция открытых улыбок.  
… Повысим уровень жизни... Вы заслуживаете лучшего... Буду настаивать на снижении налоговой ставки... Америка обязана вам всем... Нефть - черная кровь нашей великой страны... Вырвемся на первое место по переработке не только на Среднем Западе...  
Обратная связь не менее стандартна: частично доверие, массово - просьбы, несколько проклятий в спину. Когда Дженсен оказался окружен группой людей, кто-то резко схватил его за руку - всегда находился хоть один, - но Стив с ребятами не даром ели свой хлеб.  
Необходимость регулярно находиться в плотном человеческом кольце, пожалуй, была одним из самых неприятных аспектов работы. Дело было вовсе не в страхе или фобии - просто источник ненависти к политикам как таковым или к нему лично порой оказывался так близко, что это почти сбивало с ног. Впрочем, с течением времени все реже - сложнее всего было поначалу.  
\- По твоему папаше тюрьма плачет! - краем уха услышал он очередной выкрик. Однако и глазом не моргнул, продолжая полную обещаний добиться снижения стоимости медицинских страховок беседу с немолодой женщиной.

\- Думаю, тебе стоит высказать свою позицию по поводу однополых браков, - сказал Джефф, когда они отогревались в машине по пути в Чикаго. Дженсен и бровью не повел, лишь покосился на своего политтехнолога, пытаясь понять, догадывается тот о чем-либо или выстрелил наугад. До сих пор Эклзу неплохо удавалось обходить стороной скользкую тему, не демонстрируя своего отношения к данному вопросу.  
\- Это весомая часть электората, Дженсен, - невозмутимо продолжил Джефф. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым. - К тому же, в наше время каждому уважающему себя кандидату следует иметь мнение о геях и лесбиянках. Макферсон уже давным-давно высказался. Гомофоб чертов, - вдруг зло добавил Дин Морган, и Дженсен удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- Вот уж не подозревал, что ты защитник прав секс-меньшинств, - хмыкнул Эклз.  
\- Не в этом дело, - мотнул головой тот.  
\- Я понял, подумаю, - Дженсен сменил тему: - Скажи мне лучше, что насчет Падалеки? Он согласился?  
\- Охотно, - ухмыльнулся Джеффри. - Кстати, совершенно не удивился моему звонку. Дженс, будь с ним предельно осторожен, - вдруг посерьезнел он. - С журналюгами как с полицией - каждое слово может быть использовано против тебя. К тому же, мне кажется, что вопрос там не только в деньгах.  
\- Не думаю, что это так, Джефф. Но спасибо.  
\- В восемь в “Alinea”.  
\- Ты бы еще в городской мэрии нам встречу организовал, - хохотнул Дженсен. - Местечка попроще во всем Чикаго не сыскалось?  
\- Он все равно тебя ненавидит, - пожал плечами Дин Морган. - Так какой смысл маскировать горькую правду о разнице ваших социальных статусов?  
На кончике языка крутился ответ о гусях и том, стоит ли их дразнить, но Эклз промолчал. Не ему учить Джеффри осаживать зарвавшихся любителей легкой наживы. Дженсен подумал, что вряд ли встреча с этим журналистом будет отличаться от десятков подобных раутов, на которых ему приходилось уговаривать, шантажировать, покупать и перекупать. Вся эта красивая легенда о свободной, честной и неподкупной американской прессе - полная чушь. Кроме персональной любви к деньгам каждого человеческого индивидуума, существует и фактор наличия учредителей, предпочитающих ужинать не пролетарскими бургерами, а средиземноморскими устрицами. С «Чикаго Трибьюн», впрочем, все было не так просто, поскольку его владельцев устрицами обеспечивал как раз конкурент...  
\- Дженсен! Так что?  
\- Что? - уточнил Дженсен, как выяснилось, пропустивший начало спора между Джеффри и Стивом по поводу того, успеет ли он до встречи с отцом заехать в офис и подписать кое-какие документы.  
\- А где гарантия, что мы не простоим минут сорок в пробке перед мостом?! - сомневался Стив. Дин Морган звонил, узнавал сводки по трафику и торжествующе заверял того, что дорога свободна.  
\- Никакого офиса, Джефф, - оборвал их вдохновенную перепалку Дженсен.  
Опаздывать на обед к отцу было неудачной идеей при любом раскладе.  
Захватив по пути Данииль и высадив Джеффри - тот рванул в избирательный штаб, где случилось какое-то очередное ЧП, - они направились на Золотой Берег - район Чикаго. Там, подпираемые небоскребами, теснились самые шикарные особняки города. Заповедник толстосумов.

Отец ждал их в гостиной у разожженного камина и цедил бренди. Тяжелая дубовая мебель, бордовые с золотом диваны, по английской традиции до половины обшитые деревом стены – в вопросах интерьера Элиот Эклз был консерватором. Как и во всем остальном.  
\- Дженсен, Данииль! – воскликнул он, бросив взгляд на настенные часы. – Вы вовремя.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Эклз, - вежливо поприветствовала Дэн и подошла к нему. Элиот коротко сжал ее ладонь, а затем окинул цепким взглядом.  
\- Прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая, - одобрил он, и девушка ответила ослепительной улыбкой. Данииль действительно постаралась на славу, облачившись в элегантное черное платье до колен и забрав волосы в вычурную прическу, великолепно подчеркивавшую изящную линию плеч и длинную шею.  
\- Дженсен, а тебе все же стоит подстричься, - нахмурился отец, и Эклз-младший подавил желание провести рукой по волосам. Шутки на тему того, что с такой прической ему дорога в Голливуд, а не в Вашингтон, перерастали в раздражение. Однако Дженсен с разделенными пробором прилизанными волосами чувствовал себя бухгалтером из Бронкса, и выглядел, по собственному мнению, соответствующе. Потому позиций не сдавал.  
\- А по-моему, ему идет, - оборвала Данииль неловкую паузу. Она легко провела кончиками пальцев по топорщившимся волосам Дженсена и обняла его за талию, одарив влюбленным взглядом. – К тому же, это стильно.  
\- Кандидат в сенаторы США не может позволить себе выглядеть стильно, - последнее слово прозвучало так, будто мокрицу раздавили. – Ладно, мы вернемся к этому позже. Выпьете что-нибудь перед обедом? – он щелкнул пальцами, и на пороге гостиной материализовалась вышколенная горничная.  
Дженсен и Данииль присели на диван, а Элиот Эклз, поставив свой стакан на специальную подставку, развернул инвалидное кресло так, чтобы видеть их обоих. Несмотря ни на что, вряд ли у кого-нибудь повернулся бы язык назвать отца Дженсена немощным. Он сидел прямо, развернув плечи, словно прямо сейчас принимал посетителей в Овальном кабинете. Острый взгляд из-под густых бровей, аккуратно уложенные седеющие волосы – от него веяло силой и уверенностью. Наверное, так и должен был выглядеть настоящий политик, за которым пойдут миллионы. За Дженсеном, разумеется, они пойдут тоже, однако преимущественно благодаря все той же консервативности старушки-Америки, которой было спокойнее верить в плюсы преемственности власти.  
\- На будущей неделе я организую тебе встречу с несколькими банкирами. О’Нелли и Джексон уже звонили. У них есть один законопроект о депозитах…  
Семейный обед по традиции больше напоминал производственное совещание. Данииль в разговор тактично не вмешивалась, отдавая дань великолепным перепелам – повара Элиот Эклз выписал из Парижа.  
\- Да, понял, - Дженсен не чувствовал вкуса еды, запоминая то, о чем говорил отец, чтобы после передать Джеффри, а тот внесет все в расписание.  
\- И нужно усилить рекламу на телевидении.  
\- Мы оторвались на три пункта, - отметил Дженсен. – Возможно, есть смысл вложить больше средств в листовки? По последним исследованиям, методика «от двери к двери» более результативна, чем излишне массированная реклама на телевидении, часто дающая обратный эффект.  
\- Чушь, - отрезал отец. – Три пункта – это мало. У Макферсона наверняка припасена пара тузов в рукаве, которые он метнет на стол под конец. Кстати, ты разобрался с теми статьями в «Чикаго Трибьюн»?  
\- Да, вечером у меня встреча с их автором.  
\- Припугнешь?  
\- Не получится. Шантажировать его нечем.  
\- Быть такого не может. Чем там занимается этот твой Марк Пеллегрино? Я всегда не доверял итальянцам…  
\- Он не итальянец, родился в Лос-Анджелесе. Безопасники нарыли на этого Падалеки все, что возможно.  
\- Говорил тебе, надо было брать Лестера, он лучший.  
\- У него две судимости за разбой и непредумышленное убийство, помнишь? – Дженсен кашлянул, едва не сорвавшись на повышенный тон.  
\- Это было в юности, - отмахнулся отец. – Зато он быстро разобрался бы с этим журналистом, все они трусливые шавки. Не будь слабаком, Дженсен, с продажными тварями нужно говорить на их языке.  
\- Я разберусь. Посулю ему денег.  
Элиот Эклз презрительно поморщился, однако тему все же сменил.  
\- Данииль, милая, ты уже подумала о том, где будешь заказывать себе свадебное платье? – приветливо обратился он к Дэн. Она ответила ему все той же заученной улыбкой.  
Дженсен невольно восхитился ее невозмутимостью. Молодец девочка. Когда они заключили контракт, она так быстро освоила правила поведения в высшем свете, что если бы ей пришлось сдавать экзамен на оценку, то получила бы высший балл. Впрочем, свою оценку Дженсен ей уже выставил.  
\- Нет, мистер Эклз, быть может, вы что-то посоветуете, - прощебетала она.  
\- Платье следует шить только в Нью-Йорке. Я узнаю, кто сможет сделать это безупречно. До июля осталось не так много времени. Кстати… - он кашлянул, будто смущаясь, и Дженсен невольно сощурил глаза, подозревая, что отец готовится сказать что-то не вполне приятное. – Не хотелось бы об этом говорить, но вы же понимаете, что с детьми следует повременить до свадьбы, верно? Биография должна быть чистой, Дженсен.  
Данииль смущенно потупилась, но Эклз-младший успел заметить, как она закусила губу, пряча улыбку.  
\- Ну разумеется, папа, - а вот сарказм в его голосе отец заметил вряд ли.  
\- Вот и славно, - Элиот Эклз потер руки и велел подавать кофе. Дженсен отодвинул тарелку с едва тронутым горячим – аппетит пропал окончательно. – Да, и если уж мы коснулись темы детей, то… Дженсен, тебе следует еще до дебатов высказать свою позицию касательно абортов и однополых браков, - он закатил глаза. – Мое отношение ко всей этой вакханалии ты знаешь, я подготовил свои записи с прошлой избирательной кампании - заберешь в прихожей на столе, они тебе пригодятся.  
Дженсен потянулся к галстуку, ставшему вдруг слишком тесным, и слегка ослабил узел. В груди медленно нарастало знакомое давление.  
\- Да, спасибо, - выдавил он и поднялся на ноги. – Прости, я на минуту.  
Закрыв за собой дверь в сплошь покрытом итальянским мрамором туалете, Дженсен вцепился пальцами в край раковины, опустил голову и глубоко размеренно задышал, подавляя желание судорожно и часто хватать ртом воздух. За годы ему почти удалось победить невротическую астму, донимавшую с шестнадцати лет. Однако ситуативные удары под дых порой все же выбивали почву из-под ног и воздух из легких. Отработанной до мелочей методикой Дженсен заставил себя успокоиться. Просто неудачный день.  
Плеснув в лицо водой, он посмотрел в зеркало и неожиданно увидел себя глазами своего отца. Себя настоящего, которого бывший сенатор Элиот Эклз не увидит никогда. Презрение, брезгливость и ненависть под крепким непрозрачным слоем пластиковой обыденности.  
\- Нам нужно идти, - произнес он, вернувшись в столовую. – Через час у меня встреча с Джастином Симплом.  
\- Он занимается размещением рекламы? – уточнил отец. – Усиль телевизионный блок, послушай моего совета.  
Дженсен кивнул. «Совет» в переводе означал «требование», однако кто платит деньги, тот и заказывает музыку, и споры были бессмысленны.  
Прихватив со столика в прихожей увесистую папку с бумагами, Дженсен пропустил вперед Данииль и вышел на крыльцо. Глубоко вздохнув, наполнил легкие холодом под завязку и спустился к машине.  
\- Интересный у тебя отец, - осторожно начала Дэн, когда Стив направил автомобиль в центр. Дженсен промолчал, и она продолжила: - Пока ты выходил, он сказал, что у меня не образцовая биография, и что он купит мне диплом об окончании колледжа где-то в Северной Каролине. Предложил выбрать специальность.  
Эклз дернул уголком рта в подобии улыбки и промолчал. Нечем было прокомментировать – слишком предсказуемое решение.  
\- Дженс… А тот портрет на стене – это твоя мама? – вдруг спросила Данииль, и Дженсен вздрогнул. Неудачный день – определенно.  
\- Да.  
\- Я его раньше не видела. Она красивая. Ты похож на нее, знаешь?  
\- Портрет был на реставрации, - ответил Дженсен, проигнорировав вопрос.  
Он не стал рассказывать Дэн, что и сам удивился, увидев старый портрет на своем исконном месте после полуторагодового отсутствия. По правде говоря, не ожидал, что отец, старавшийся не упоминать даже имени Мэрил Эклз, согласится ежедневно видеть ее лицо.  
\- Я читала, что она умерла, когда тебе было шестнадцать? Несчастный случай… - кажется, сегодня все, включая Данииль, считали своим долгом помешать Дженсену сосредоточиться на работе.  
\- Дэн, милая, я не хочу об этом говорить, - мягко отрезал он и отвернулся к окну.  
\- О, черт, прости, - она быстро погладила его по руке и затихла.  
Несчастный случай. Да, разумеется. Случайная передозировка лекарствами. Элиот Эклз позаботился о том, чтобы эта версия вошла в его безупречную официальную биографию. Однако не упускал случая напомнить Дженсену о недопустимой бесхарактерности его матери, покончившей жизнь самоубийством.

День покатился своим чередом. Данииль отправилась восвояси, а Дженсен провел четыре встречи, подписал кипу бумаг высотой с Килиманджаро и к вечеру под завязку накачался кофе.

Простому смертному в ресторане «Alinea» бронировать столик приходилось минимум за месяц. К счастью, некоторые жители Чикаго могли себе позволить сделать это накануне. Обогнув Линкольн-парк, Стив припарковался у неприметного здания из серого кирпича. Знаменитое своей кухней на все Штаты заведение не старалось привлечь посетителей яркими вывесками. Собственно говоря, вывески на нем не было вовсе.  
Дженсен приехал без десяти восемь и занял кресло, оставив своему визави мягкий диванчик напротив. Банальная хитрость, конечно, однако не зря же руководители высокого ранга предпочитают ставить напротив своего стола глубокие кресла и диваны. Простой и четкий психологический эффект: невозможно на должном уровне поддерживать агрессивный спор, если твоя задница растеклась в мягком, а самому тебе приходится напрячься, чтобы выбраться из коварного удобства.  
Падалеки опаздывал. Дженсен успел заказать вторую порцию виски с содовой, когда за спиной раздались стремительные шаги. Не успел Эклз подняться и протянуть руку для приветствия, как тот уже прошел мимо и сел напротив. Скромная высота диванчика Дженсену не помогла, рост Джареда Падалеки позволил тому устроиться с комфортом.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Эклз, - произнес он с почти неуловимой улыбкой и взял с места в карьер: – Чем обязан приглашению?  
Дженсен помедлил, изучающе глядя на журналиста, который отвечал тем же. Черные джинсы и вельветовый пиджак, довольно длинные каштановые волосы, убранные за уши, неправильные в целом черты, что, впрочем, странным образом, не лишало лицо красоты. Цепкий взгляд, хитрые насмешливые глаза. Что-то подсказывало Эклзу, что разговор простым не будет.  
\- Хотелось познакомиться лично с представителем независимой прессы, уделяющим так много внимания моей избирательной кампании, - широко улыбнулся Дженсен. – Что будете пить? – он не глядя махнул рукой официанту.  
\- Воду без газа, - произнес Джаред, не сводя с него взгляда. – Боюсь, остальное в этом замечательном ресторане мне не по карману.  
\- О, не беспокойтесь о счете, мистер Падалеки, ведь это я приглашающая сторона.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Эклз, - в тон ему ответил тот, - но я привык платить за себя сам. И давайте перейдем к делу. Вы ведь занятой человек, мне не хотелось бы тратить ваше время попусту.  
\- Как угодно. Но вначале я хотел бы попросить, чтобы эта беседа осталась между нами.  
\- Ну, разумеется, - иронично произнес Падалеки и положил на стол выключенный диктофон. Дженсен кивнул и вынул из нагрудного кармана ручку, на которой мигал крошечный красный огонек.  
\- По всей видимости, вы забыли еще про какое-то записывающее устройство, - доброжелательно заметил он.  
\- Ах, да, действительно, - улыбнулся тот и положил рядом айфон, предварительно отключив на нем запись. Огонек на ручке погас.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что.  
\- Мистер Падалеки, вынужден признать, что отдельные ваши статьи меня… огорчают, - аккуратно начал Дженсен, прощупывая почву.  
\- Мне очень жаль, мистер Эклз, - развел руками тот. – Однако вы как политик высокого ранга не можете не понимать, что находитесь под прицелом внимания прессы. Избиратели имеют право знать о ваших действиях. Чтобы сделать правильный выбор.  
Его тон был резок, на лице - ни тени улыбки. Дженсен расправил плечи и закинул ногу на ногу, окончательно убедившись, что малой кровью обойтись не удастся.  
\- Мне хотелось бы узнать причину того, почему вас, ведущего политического обозревателя «Чикаго Трибьюн», интересует деятельность лишь одного кандидата на пост сенатора от нашего округа, - спросил он уже жестче, подстраиваясь под стиль Падалеки.  
\- О сенаторе Макферсоне мы писали последние шесть лет, освещая его деятельность на этом посту. Вы же – новый кандидат. Вполне естественно, что именно ваши политические связи вызывают больший интерес у читателей.  
Выслушав заранее заготовленный ответ, Дженсен понял, что ходить вокруг да около – пустая трата времени.  
\- Давайте поговорим начистоту, - он подался вперед, положив предплечья на стол и переплетя пальцы.  
\- Я только за, - во взгляде Падалеки мелькнула откровенная злость, удивившая Дженсена. Журналист тоже подался вперед и теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- У меня есть основания полагать, что ваши статьи являются политическим заказом, проплаченным моим конкурентом Джимом Макферсоном, - Эклз чеканил слова. – Я не виню вас в этом, стремление к красивой жизни – именно оно движет Америку вперед. Однако я могу предложить вам более интересные условия, чем нынешний заказчик.  
Падалеки отреагировал нетипично – откинувшись на спинку дивана, он от души расхохотался. Впрочем, смех стих так же быстро, как и начался.  
\- Мистер Эклз, я впечатлен, - с улыбкой проговорил он, отсмеявшись. – По правде говоря, я полагал, что вы начнете с угроз, шантажа и обещаний спустить меня зацементированным вниз по течению реки Чикаго. Вы умнее, чем я думал.  
\- Спасибо за комплимент, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен, успев собраться после минутной растерянности.  
\- А знаете, что меня больше всего поражает? – спросил Падалеки, вмиг посерьезнев. – Каждый из вас считает, что купить можно все, и вопрос лишь в цене.  
\- А знаете, что меня больше всего поражает? – перепросил Дженсен. – Что это чистая правда. У вас ведь, насколько я знаю, есть мать и сестра? Ваша семья небогата, и я не могу упрекнуть вас в желании заработать. Зато я могу обеспечить им лучшую жизнь.  
\- Это самое интересное, что вы нарыли в моем досье? – насмешливо уточнил Падалеки. – Спешу расстроить – оно неполное. Но облегчать работу цепному псу Пеллегрино я не собираюсь, пусть отрабатывает свою миску еды сам.  
Это было уже чересчур. Подавляя гнев, Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Джаред, я выиграю эти выборы, - резко сказал он. – Ты не нароешь на меня ничего, что заставит меня проиграть.  
\- В таком случае тебе не из-за чего нервничать, Дженсен, - сделав ударение на имени, ответил Падалеки. – Я отлично осведомлен о том, что в нашей стране на выборах в Сенат часто побеждают дети политиков. Однако американцы любят и перевыбирать действующих сенаторов, так что ваши шансы почти равны. Но у Макферсона есть одно преимущество – он отвечает только за себя и последнюю шестилетку, а тебе придется отмываться и от грешков отца. Три срока, восемнадцать лет, - это немало, мистер Эклз.  
\- Мой отец был отличным сенатором, и остался бы им, если бы…  
\- Если бы так неудачно не сломал позвоночник в той автокатастрофе прямо накануне выборов, - оборвал его Падалеки. – И, разумеется, он уверен, что подстроил ее этот мерзавец Макферсон.  
\- А ты считаешь, это не так? Я полагал, что политические обозреватели в нашей великой стране несколько умнее, – с сарказмом бросил Дженсен.  
\- Остроумно, - одобрил Падалеки. Поднявшись на ноги, он бросил двадцатку за так и не тронутую воду и, опершись руками о стол, навис над Эклзом. – У меня для тебя целых два неприятных известия: первое – я не продаюсь, второе – я наизнанку вывернусь, чтобы ты проиграл.  
Дженсену в тот, первый раз, не показалось – в глазах Падалеки действительно плескалась чистая, жгучая и крепкая, как неразбавленное виски, злость.  
Джеффри был прав – дело вовсе не в деньгах. Или, по крайней мере, не только в них.  
После ухода Падалеки Дженсен понял, что таких провальных переговоров в его практике еще не было. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, он опрокинул в себя остатки виски и попросил счет, не став ужинать.  
Выплеснувшийся в кровь адреналин требовал выхода, и Дженсен велел Стиву отвезти его не домой, а по знакомому адресу. Тот понимающе усмехнулся.  
Это заведение было еще менее приметным, чем самый престижный ресторан города. Здесь все было устроено так, чтобы посетители не пересекались. Отдельные ячейки в подземном гараже с персональными лифтами, войти в которые можно было только с помощью магнитной карты, личный администратор для каждого гостя. В своем инкогнито при любого рода сексуальных предпочтениях сомневаться не приходилось: слей элитное заведение информацию хотя бы об одном клиенте, остальные сильные города сего не оставили бы от него камня на камне.  
Сильное, красивое, ухоженное мужское тело и полное молчание – последнее было обязательным условием. Дженсен вколачивал в него свою досаду до тех пор, пока весь сегодняшний день не растворился в яркой вспышке за прикрытыми веками.

 

Меридит поставила на стол чашку крепкого кофе и положила рядом стопку свежих газет. Утреннее восьмичасовое совещание штаба как раз подходило к концу. Дав распоряжение увеличить количество рекламных минут на телевидении, Дженсен, тем не менее, не отказался и от идеи вложиться в дополнительные листовки. Отец, возможно, высказал бы недовольство, однако он редко вникал в подобные мелочи. Предвыборная кампания не была стеснена в средствах: связи Элиота Эклза, подкрепленные накопившимся у отдельных секторов бизнеса неудовлетворением действующим сенатором, пополняли избирательные счета неиссякаемым ручейком.  
\- Дженсен, пришло приглашение на участие в вечернем шоу Кларка Доусона. Послезавтра. Думаю, стоит согласиться – их рейтинг после недавнего шоу с Мадонной зашкаливает. Макферсон приглашен только на следующую неделю, и это нам на руку.  
\- Да, Джеффри, согласен.  
\- Нужно будет подготовиться, старик - любитель задавать неудобные вопросы, - хмыкнул Дин Морган.  
\- Я с порога честно признаюсь, что ем на завтрак младенцев, а в статусе сенатора первым делом буду добиваться узаконивания людоедства и пиратства, - пообещал Дженсен. – Полагаю, это собьет с него спесь.  
Пока под дружный смех его команды кто-то предлагал заодно признаться в том, что Дженсен в детстве замучил до смерти пару котят и с особой жестокостью убивал мух, Эклз пробежал глазами первую полосу сегодняшнего выпуска «Чикаго Трибьюн». Кроме сухой сводки о текущем рейтинге кандидатов в сенаторы, известном штабу еще вчера, других упоминаний своей фамилии Дженсен не нашел. Однако облегчения это не принесло. С того неудавшегося недо-ужина в «Alinea» минула ровно неделя, и за это время Джаред Падалеки не выдал на-гора ни единой гадости. У Дженсена не было ни малейших оснований полагать, что журналист пошел на попятную. Напротив, столь длительный тайм-аут мог означать лишь одно: он готовит информационную бомбу. Чертов Падалеки не шел из головы, и чем дольше Эклз перекатывал в голове их перепалку, тем сильнее уверялся в наличии скрытых мотивов для неприязни. Дженсен знал своих врагов наперечет - дефицита в них не было. Но в данном случае отсутствие видимых причин царапалось подспудной тревогой.  
\- На этом все, - объявил Джеффри. – Работаем!  
\- Мистер Пеллегрино, задержитесь на минутку, – окликнул Дженсен руководителя службы безопасности, поймав его уже в дверях.  
\- Мне остаться? – спросил Джеффри.  
Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой. Пеллегрино устроился в кожаном кресле напротив его стола. Огладив лацканы черного пиджака, изобразил на лице вежливую заинтересованность.  
\- Марк, я хотел поговорить по поводу того журналиста, - Дженсен отошел к окну и стал рассматривать город, полусонно толкавшийся в пробках и раздраженно гудевший клаксонами. В стекла билось серое утро, не даря даже обманчивой надежды на солнце. Бесконечная предзимняя хмурь.  
\- Джареда Падалеки? На прошлой неделе я отдал Джеффри полное досье на него.  
\- Боюсь, неполное, Марк, - обернулся к нему Дженсен. – Вы что-то упустили.  
\- Мистер Эклз, я могу поручиться за своих парней, они нарыли все, что можно, - развел руками Пеллегрино, и Дженсен, вспомнив наглость Падалеки, неожиданно разозлился.  
\- Марк, вы упустили нечто важное! – отчеканил он. - Возможно, какие-то связи с моей семьей. И если в ближайшее время это нечто не окажется у меня на столе, я всерьез подумаю над тем, не является ли ваша заработная плата незаслуженным авансом. Я достаточно ясно выразился?  
\- Да, мистер Эклз, - о взгляд Пеллегрино можно было порезаться. – Быть может, установить за ним слежку?  
\- Нет. С него станется обратиться в полицию, поэтому не делайте ничего, что может вывести на нас даже гипотетически.  
Марк кивнул и покинул кабинет, излишне громко хлопнув дверью. Пеллегрино был хорош. Порой излишне самоуверен, но, по крайней мере, без судимостей за плечами. Дженсен был уверен, что уязвленное самолюбие заставит его как следует напрячься.

Послеобеденная встреча со студентами Чикагского университета прошла лучше, чем ожидал Дженсен. Его красноречия оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы поумерить их скептицизм, а с будущими политологами и юристами удалось даже неплохо подискутировать о преимуществах программы демократов над программой республиканцев.  
На выходе его поджидали несколько журналистов, в числе которых неожиданно обнаружился и Джаред Падалеки. Не заметить его было невозможно – он возвышался над остальными на целый фут. Стоял позади пары телекамер и своих коллег-газетчиков, сунув руки в карманы черного пальто.  
\- Мистер Эклз, не так давно в Чикаго прошли акции протеста школьных учителей, - потянулась к нему микрофоном белокурая девушка, дав отмашку оператору. – Ваш конкурент сенатор Макферсон вчера заявил, что, по меньшей мере, одна из акций была проплачена вашим штабом. Он утверждает, что среди митингующих были актеры, которым заплатили за создание массовки и выкрикивание лозунгов, направленных против действующих мэра и сенатора. Как вы можете это прокомментировать?  
\- Сенатору Макферсону, разумеется, хочется верить в то, что каждый житель нашего города сыт и доволен существующим положением дел, - широко улыбнулся Дженсен. – Однако я вынужден его разочаровать – уровень жизни учителей средних школ Чикаго далек от идеала…  
Проговаривая заранее заготовленные слова, Эклз бросил взгляд на Падалеки, который даже не пытался сделать вид, что работает. Когда Дженсен успел высказать свое мнение по поводу законопроекта демократов о повышении налоговой ставки на экспорт нефти и свежих идей местных экологов, тот пробрался в первый ряд.  
\- Мистер Эклз, еще один вопрос. Есть сведения, что ректор Чикагского университета – однокурсник вашего отца, и именно поэтому вы проводите уже третью встречу со студентами в то время, как сенатору Макферсону двери сюда закрыты. Не кажется ли вам, что это противоречит американским принципам демократии? – Падалеки очаровательно улыбнулся и сунул диктофон Дженсену под нос.  
Эклз замешкался всего на несколько секунд, которых хватило, чтобы улыбка чертового журналиста стала еще шире.  
\- К сожалению, я не осведомлен о том, является ли Джош Маккензи однокурсником моего отца, однако уточню, - Дженсен улыбнулся лично Падалеки. – Я непременно похлопочу о сенаторе перед мистером Маккензи, который, уверен, свято чтит принципы демократии. Полагаю, мистер Макферсон мог просто запамятовать поставить его в известность о своем желании провести встречу со студентами.  
\- Вы намекаете на возраст сенатора? – немедленно вцепился в его слова репортер с CBS.  
\- Что вы! – примирительно развел руками Эклз. – После шестидесяти жизнь только начинается, а те или иные проблемы физического характера с лихвой компенсируются житейской мудростью.  
К счастью, развить не самую легкую тему разницы в возрасте кандидатов в сенаторы помешал Джеффри.  
\- Простите, господа, но у нас очень плотный график, - воскликнул он. – На следующей неделе мы обязательно проведем пресс-конференцию, где вы сможете задать все интересующие вопросы.

\- Не помню, чтобы Джим публично жаловался на неприветливость Маккензи, - нахмурился Дин Морган, когда они сели в машину.  
\- Падалеки просто дал понять, что имеет прямую связь «с космосом», - задумчиво ответил Эклз. – Информация идет из штаба Макферсона. Вопрос ведь он задал ерундовый. Не укусил, а так, обозначил.  
\- И чего он ждет?  
\- Не знаю, - Дженсен потер холодные ладони - из-за вечного недосыпа кровь, казалось, стыла и загустевала. – Но выясню.

Следующая встреча с Джаредом Падалеки не заставила себя ждать.  
\- Патрик, думаю, ваш законопроект довольно хорош и легко пройдет через Палату представителей, - заверил Дженсен. Он с подозрением взглянул на очередное творение высокой кухни размером с мяч для гольфа, которое поставил перед ним на огромной тарелке официант. Эклз не мог причислить себя к фанатам «Haute cuisine» и с гораздо большим удовольствием лицезрел бы сейчас старый добрый стейк, который в заведениях подобного класса, конечно, не подавали. Однако вряд ли респектабельные банкиры оценили бы приглашение провести деловой ужин в «T.G.I. Friday's». Да и ему пора бы забыть о любви к таким местечкам. Последний раз, когда Дженсен туда заезжал, Стив едва не рехнулся, подозревая в каждом посетителе серийного маньяка. Впрочем, предаваться ностальгии о студенческих годах, когда за спиной не маячил телохранитель, а над головой не висела дамокловым мечом безупречная биография, было недосуг.  
\- Мы полагаемся на вас, Дженсен, - растянул сухие губы в улыбке О’Нил, подцепив вилкой невразумительную веточку зелени.  
\- Как поживает Элиот? – вежливо осведомился Гарольд Джексон, старый соратник его отца, спонсировавший еще первую избирательную компанию будущего сенатора.  
\- Все хорошо, спасибо. Передавал вам наилучшие пожелания.  
\- Надеюсь, вы одолеете этого интригана, - взгляд Гарольда сочился профессиональным холодком. – После случившегося шесть лет назад это ваш долг.  
Дженсен ответил не менее профессиональной улыбкой. Разумеется, публично отец ни разу не обвинял Макферсона в организации той автокатастрофы – прямых доказательств не было, экспертиза не нашла подтверждения тому, что неполадки в тормозной системе - следствие вмешательства злоумышленников. Полиция и страховая тогда вытрясли всю душу из сервиса, а представители «Крайслера» лично явились в Чикаго, чтобы исключить вероятность производственного брака. Громкое было дело, еще бы – за две недели до голосования кандидат, опережавший конкурента на десять пунктов, оказался в реанимации. Дженсен, во время последней кампании уже сопровождавший отца повсюду в качестве руководителя штаба, в тот день чудом не оказался в одной машине с ним. Случайность. Основной удар пришелся как раз на левую заднюю дверь, у которой он обычно сидел. Увидев искореженный до неузнаваемости автомобиль, Дженсен подумал, что ему, пожалуй, не светило и инвалидное кресло. Уголовное дело не открыли из-за отсутствия улик. Элиот Эклз выкарабкался, Джим Макферсон стал сенатором и трогательно навестил бывшего конкурента в госпитале. Пожелав здоровья, на сопровождавшие его телекамеры выразил надежду, что через шесть лет они вновь встретятся на беговой дорожке выборов. Надежда не оправдалась – отец так и не встал на ноги, однако на беговую дорожку семейство Эклз все же вышло. Дело чести – выражаясь пафосно. Месть – говорили недоброжелатели. На самом же деле - неизбежность.  
Та авария разбила все на до и после. До нее – было желание поднабраться опыта и определиться, что делать дальше. После – осталась только неизбежность. Он должен был выиграть эти выборы. И о долгах напоминать Дженсену было вовсе не обязательно, суть была вовсе не в них.  
Уже направляясь к выходу из ресторана, Дженсен поймал боковым зрением Падалеки. Тот сидел на стуле у барной стойки, держа стакан воды в одной руке и айфон – в другой. Цифровой щелчок несуществующего затвора фотоаппарата дал понять, что он оказался в этом ресторане вовсе не потому, что, случайно проходя мимо, вдруг почувствовал смертельную жажду.  
Не оборачиваясь, Эклз вышел на стылую улицу. Распрощался с банкирами и сел в машину.  
\- Домой или в офис? – спросил Стив, заводя двигатель.  
Дженсен задумчиво закусил губу. Кожу жгло раздражение, граничащее со злостью. И вовсе не потому, что чертов журналист стал свидетелем его встречи с банкирами, хотя подобные рауты, конечно, лучше было хранить в тайне.  
\- Я забыл кое-что, погоди.  
Падалеки как раз собирался уходить, но увидев, что Дженсен, передав пальто в руки услужливому администратору, устроился рядом, помедлил и снова сел.  
\- Какая неожиданная встреча, - широко улыбнулся Эклз, заказав порцию виски. – Быть может, выпьешь хотя бы кофе, здесь его готовят отлично.  
\- Я не пью кофе на ночь, он меня излишне возбуждает, - ухмыльнулся тот.  
\- Думал, тебя заводит только слежка за политиками, - насмешливо дернул бровью Дженсен.  
\- О, не переоценивай свою внешность, мистер Эклз, - хмыкнул Падалеки. – Хотя домохозяйки, конечно, отметят такого красавчика крестиками в бюллетенях.  
\- А может, ты просто запал на меня? – прищурился Дженсен и сделал глоток виски. – Есть сведения, что смазливые домохозяйки – не твой типаж.  
\- Смазливые демократы тоже, - невозмутимо ответил тот.  
\- Жаль, что у тебя не вышло с… - он задумался на секунду, вспоминая имя. – Мэтью. Томпсон, кажется? Если судить по фото, на демократа он не похож.  
Падалеки удалось сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица, однако Дженсен заметил, как он нервно дернул кадыком.  
\- И как? Приятно копаться в чужом грязном белье? – с улыбкой осведомился журналист.  
Улыбка, стоит отметить, ему шла. Черты лица смягчались, на щеках проступали задорные ямочки.  
Довольно часто во время неприятных встреч и переговоров Дженсен задумывался о том, а каковы его собеседники дома, за закрытыми дверями, в кругу близких? О чем они думают, когда выбираются из передвижных крепостей бронированных автомобилей, сбрасывают доспехи деловых костюмов и ролексов? Порой, чтобы сбить накал агрессии, достаточно было представить собеседника в домашнем махровом халате и тапочках. Впрочем, Падалеки представлять в халате не хотелось. То, что он видел перед собой, пожалуй, гораздо лучше смотрелось бы без ничего. И конечно, при совершенно других обстоятельствах.  
\- Я мог бы задать тот же вопрос тебе, но, полагаю, он стал бы риторическим, поэтому воздержусь. Кто слил тебе информацию о том, что я буду здесь? – швырнул вопрос Дженсен, надеясь увидеть на лице Падалеки хоть намек на растерянность. Ничего.  
\- По телевизору сообщили. Ты так популярен, - журналист шокировано округлил глаза. – Кстати, ты знаешь, что О’Нил отмывал бабло одному интересному гражданину Колумбии?  
\- Досужие сплетни.  
Разумеется, до него доходили слухи о связях Патрика с наркоторговцами, однако отец был убежден в их несостоятельности. Да и полиция, несмотря на все старания конкурентов, доказать ничего не смогла.  
\- Ну-ну, - протянул Падалеки. – С удовольствием поболтал бы еще, но дела, - он поднялся на ноги.  
\- Ты играешь в опасные игры, Джаред, - не удержался Эклз.  
\- О, ну наконец-то, я уж подумал, что мир катится в пропасть, если даже политики перестают сыпать угрозами, - с энтузиазмом съехидничал тот. – Ты ничего мне не сделаешь, и сам отлично это знаешь. Тронь ты хоть пальцем меня или мою семью, после последних статей все дорожки приведут к тебе. Даже если доказательств не будет, победа тебе не светит. Кстати, я написал отличное завещание. «В моей смерти прошу винить…» и все такое. Если меня вдруг переедет автобус, тебе не понравится результат.  
\- Не мой стиль, - фыркнул Дженсен. – Но выборы ведь закончатся. Тебе еще жить в этом городе.  
\- Уверен, мы отлично в нем уживемся, Вашингтона тебе все равно не видать, как своих ушей, придется прозябать в Чикаго, - Джаред фамильярно потрепал его по плечу и направился к выходу.  
Сквозь большое, во всю стену, окно Дженсен проследил, как тот поймал желтое такси. Он залпом допил виски.  
В штабе завелась крыса, и Эклз отлично понимал, чем ему это аукнется.

Падалеки действительно был отлично осведомлен о графике Дженсена. А журналистская корочка позволяла ему пробираться практически всюду. На шоу Кларка Доусона он тоже явился. Непонятно, правда, чего этим хотел добиться – вопросы из зала форматом предусмотрены не были, а трансляцию в прямом эфире можно было посмотреть и дома на диване.  
\- Дженсен, этот вопрос ты, разумеется, слышал уже не единожды, и все же, не слишком ли ты молод для сенатора?  
Старик был въедливым, как серная кислота, и цепким, как клещ. Неудобные вопросы сыпались один за другим, и Эклз с нетерпением ждал перерыва на рекламу, чтобы передохнуть.  
\- Думаю, этот вопрос стоит адресовать не мне, Кларк, - от приклеенной к лицу улыбки уже ныли мышцы, - а Конгрессу, который разрешил баллотироваться с тридцати лет.  
\- И все же, ты уверен, что в тридцать два года тебе хватит опыта представлять в Сенате интересы не самого простого штата?  
\- Эдвард Кеннеди вошел в Сенат в тридцать и засел там на сорок лет. Думаю, у меня будет время набраться опыта.  
\- Хо-хо! – всплеснул руками Доусон. – Не слишком ли самоуверенно сравнивать себя с «иконой демократов»?  
\- Скромность в наше время – уже не достоинство, а досадная помеха тому, кто хочет сделать карьеру, - хохотнул Дженсен. – А серьезно, Кларк, если я почувствую недостаток знаний, то мне есть, к кому обратиться за советом.  
\- Имеешь в виду отца?  
\- Да, разумеется. Полагаю, его восемнадцатилетнего опыта хватит на нас обоих, не находишь?  
\- О да. Думаю, в детстве ты читал не приключения Тома Сойера, а законопроекты в Сенат, верно?  
Дженсен рассмеялся в ответ, хотя по правде говоря, причины для веселья не было – в словах шоумена присутствовала лишь доля шутки. Хотя Марка Твена читать он успевал тоже. Преимущественно до шестнадцати лет, впрочем, это детали.  
\- Поговаривают, в следующем году ты планируешь жениться? – понесся дальше Доусон.  
\- О да. Пора уже завязывать с холостяцкой жизнью, Кларк.  
\- Сейчас по ту сторону экрана раздался разочарованный вздох нескольких тысяч женщин, - хмыкнул Доусон. – Ты был завидным холостяком, Дженсен.  
\- Данииль, ты слышишь, как тебе повезло, - со смешком подмигнул Эклз в камеру.  
\- Расскажи подробнее о своей невесте.  
\- О, она замечательная, - выдохнул Дженсен. – С ней всегда есть, о чем поговорить, а также очень уютно помолчать. Мы можем часами бродить по берегу озера Мичиган на закате и обсуждать все на свете… Кларк, ты подумай, нужна ли тебе эта сопливая романтика? – насмешливо обратился он к шоумену, стремясь оборвать не самую удобную тему.  
\- Все-все, хватит, - замахал руками тот. – А где будет свадьба? Надеюсь, Чикаго не пропустит это событие?  
\- По правде говоря, я надеюсь к тому моменту перебраться в Вашингтон, однако наши семьи и друзья живут в Чикаго, поэтому, думаю, свадьба пройдет здесь.  
Насчет своих друзей, Дженсен, конечно, преувеличил. Если у него и были настоящие друзья, то остались в прошлом – в детстве и юности. Приятели – да, разумеется, огромный круг знакомств, не допущенный однако в его личный круг. Так было проще и безопаснее.  
\- Желание остепениться совершенно понятно, Дженсен, тем более, когда впереди маячит такой виток карьерной лестницы. Скажи лучше, как тебе удалось не вляпаться ни в один приличный скандал? За каждым кандидатом хоть в Сенат, хоть в президенты, стоит хотя бы пара-тройка обиженных женщин, которые накануне выборов вовсе не прочь порыдать на камеры. Неужели ты сумел расстаться друзьями со всеми своими бывшими? Дженсен, бросай политику, если ты напишешь об этом книгу, то заработаешь миллиарды!  
\- Пожалуй, я последую твоему совету, Кларк, - расхохотался Эклз. – А пока могу дать политикам бесплатный совет – беречь свою биографию смолоду.  
Обиженные женщины за спиной, быть может, и не стояли – не считая школьных подружек и тех, на чьи ухаживания Дженсен так и нее ответил, а вот обиженный мужчина за плечами был. Где-то там, в прошлой жизни. После Кембриджа тот вернулся в Лос-Анджелес, так и не сумев убедить Дженсена отправиться с ним. Но Рич не взял бы и миллион за разгромное интервью, даже если бы о нем прознали. Остальные бывшие, которых можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, тоже оказались разбросаны по дальним концам бескрайних Штатов, а Чикаго было тем местом, где Дженсен вел себя предельно осторожно.

\- А ты знаешь, что кристально чистая биография – это очень подозрительно? – раздался над ухом голос, когда Дженсен направлялся к автомобилю. Эклз резко обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Падалеки. – Не трудитесь, я уже ухожу, - обратился он к Стиву, поднял вверх руки и растворился среди прохожих.  
Дженсен только зубами скрипнул. Это выходило за всякие рамки, а внятного способа осадить зарвавшегося журналиста до сих пор не было.  
\- Все прошло просто отлично, - одобрил Джефф.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку сиденья, ощущая вязкое опустошение. Предвыборную кампанию не зря называли гонкой. Ею она и была. На выживание.

\- Дэн, не зажимайся.  
Девушка чуть ослабила хватку, с которой вцепилась в его локоть, сминая ткань дорогого пиджака.  
\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, и тебя тут никто не съест, я обещаю. По крайней мере, не в прямом смысле этого слова, - с улыбкой шепнул Дженсен на ухо Данииль. Ей еще не доводилось бывать на столь крупных светских раутах. Мероприятие проходило в загородной резиденции мэра Чикаго и традиционно собирало всю городскую элиту. Вход осуществлялся по приглашениям, а аккредитация прессы не была предусмотрена, что позволяло решать деловые вопросы без лишних глаз и ушей.  
После этих слов девушка ухватилась за него еще сильнее, однако, стоило им подняться на мраморное крыльцо и войти в распахнутые створки дубовых дверей, на губах ее заиграла улыбка.  
\- Ричард, спасибо за приглашение, - Эклз обменялся рукопожатием с мэром и поцеловал руку его супруге.  
\- Дженсен, Данииль, рады вас видеть, - традиционный обмен улыбками и любезностями не затянулся, сзади напирали новые гости.  
В зале для приемов можно было давать балы. Своды высокого потолка сходились в центре роскошной хрустальной люстрой. Двухсторонняя деревянная лестница с изысканными балясинами напоминала о временах, когда по ней сходили дебютантки, смущаясь и теребя веера затянутыми в высокие перчатки руками.  
В огромном помещении понемногу собиралась та самая элита, тут же распадаясь на отдельные группы по интересам. Обежав глазами зал, Дженсен приметил Макферсона в компании директора одного из нефтеперерабатывающих заводов и парочки банкиров. Сенатор был высок, сухопар, сед и представителен. И, пожалуй, даже излишне бодр для своего возраста. Завидев Эклза, тот приветливо помахал ему, и Дженсен поднял руку, приветствуя конкурента в ответ.  
\- Дэн, милая, ты можешь уже отпустить мою руку, - усмехнулся Эклз. – Пожалуй, тебе стоит выпить бокал вина.  
Вглядевшись в ее бледное, несмотря на умелый макияж, лицо, добавил:  
\- Или парочку.  
Данииль порывисто огладила безупречно сидевшее кремовое платье и кивнула.  
\- Прости, - пробормотала она, пряча взгляд.  
\- Ерунда, ты привыкнешь, - Дженсен похлопал ее по руке и отправился за выпивкой.  
Вернувшись, он не успел перекинуться с Данииль и парой слов, как к ним подошел Джон Тернер, заместитель мэра.  
\- Дженсен, нужно поговорить.  
Тернер был своим человеком в мэрии, и выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
\- Минутку, - Эклз огляделся в поисках знакомых, и представив Даннииль женам деловых партнеров отца, увлек Тернера за собой в тихий угол.  
\- Макферсон пытается пробить себе выступление на церемонии зажжения Рождественской елки, - сообщил Джон. – Там полгорода собирается, ты же знаешь. Как пить дать, он толкнет предвыборную речь. Я решил, что тебе стоит знать. Можешь попробовать поговорить с Ричардом. Он вроде как не поддерживает Джима, но тот готов отвалить денег.  
\- Посмотрим, кто отвалит больше, - мрачно произнес Дженсен. – А что еще новенького?  
\- Драка за ситилайты, он пытается перекупить несколько в самом центре…  
Разговор занял не более десяти минут. Пожав Тернеру руку, Эклз направился туда, где оставил Данииль. Но Мелани и Брук уже щебетали о новинках последней коллекции Пьера Бальмена, и Дэн в их обществе уже не было.  
\- Прощу прощения, милые дамы, вы не знаете, куда исчезла моя невеста? – с улыбкой спросил он.  
\- Ушла припудрить носик, - кокетливо ответила рыжеволосая экс-модель Мелани, удачно захомутавшая директора самой крупной шахты Иллинойса на самом закате своей карьеры. После чего в свои пятьдесят пять она умудрялась выглядеть максимум на тридцать.  
Отвесив несколько комплиментов, Дженсен откланялся, продолжив искать глазами Данииль. Весь день она ужасно нервничала, и он подспудно тревожился. Она, конечно, умница, однако для того, чтобы выжить в этом серпентарии единомышленников, требовалось сперва нарастить толстую кожу. А для этого нужно время.  
Через пятнадцать минут, успев переговорить еще с парочкой важных людей, Дженсен всерьез забеспокоился. В дамский туалет он, разумеется, ломиться не стал. Побродив немного по коридорам, интуитивно направился по боковой лестнице на второй этаж.  
Пропажа обнаружилась в пустынном холле, укрытом пушистым бордовым ковром. Данииль сидела прямо на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, и отчаянно рыдала, размазывая по щекам тушь.  
\- О Господи, Дэн, что случилось? – Дженсен присел рядом и попытался отнять ее руки от лица. Ничего не вышло, она только сильнее зашлась в рыданиях. Дженсен окинул ее взглядом, но не обнаружил ничего подозрительного. Платье было цело, на руках ни царапин, ни кровоподтеков. Конечно же, загородный особняк мэра – приличное место, но Эклз был неплохо осведомлен о том, что порой творилось в таких местах.  
\- Тебя кто-то обидел? Кто, Дэн? Да посмотри же на меня!  
Она помотала головой, по-прежнему пряча лицо в ладонях.  
Видимо, дело было в чем-то другом.  
Дженсен поднял ее с пола и, удерживая за талию, потянул за собой. Толкнулся в ближайшую дверь, за которой, по счастью, оказалась гостевая спальня, где имелась и ванная.  
Холодная вода довольно быстро успокоила Данииль, и теперь она лишь судорожно всхлипывала, сидя на краю кровати.  
\- Объяснишь, что случилось? – мягко спросил Дженсен, убедившись, что буря миновала.  
\- Прости, я все испортила, - едва слышно прошептала девушка.  
\- Дэн, брось, ничего ты не испортила, - Дженсен сел рядом и обнял ее за плечи. – Ну, рассказывай. Кто тебя обидел?  
\- Мне и правда здесь не место, - она теребила в руках бумажное полотенце и смотрела исключительно в пол.  
\- Кто тебе сказал такую глупость?  
\- Это была идиотская затея, Дженсен, - она снова всхлипнула, но в слезы не сорвалась. – Он все знает.  
\- Кто? – насторожился Эклз. – Никто не знает. Только ты, я и мой юрист, который скорее руку себе отгрызет, чем раскроет тайну клиента.  
\- Он спрашивал, как такая, как я, попала в это общество. Какая «такая», Дженс? Я же не шлюха.  
\- Дэн, с кем ты говорила?  
В желудок толкнулся горячий ком гнева. С его недоброжелателей станется собрать досье на Данииль и попрекнуть ее недостаточно хорошим происхождением. Выяснить бы, кто именно – он нашел бы, чем ударить в ответ.  
\- Он все знает, Дженсен! – сбивчиво проговорила Данииль. – Про моего отца, про братьев. Знает, как давно я к тебе переехала. Наверное, мать рассказала. Сказал, что это выглядит как брак по расчету. А еще, что я - твое прикрытие.  
\- Прикрытие? – шокировано переспросил Дженсен. По спине скользнул холодок страха. – И что ты ответила?  
\- Ничего. Сказала, что он псих, и ушла.  
\- Он назвал свое имя? Как он выглядел, Дэн?  
\- Такой высокий, длинные волосы, - девушка замерла, пытаясь вспомнить. – Сказал, что журналист. Фамилия такая… Сложная. Я не помню. Дженсен, он все знает! – она подняла на него вновь полные слез глаза. – Мне некуда идти, понимаешь?  
\- Успокойся, Дэн, тебе никуда не придется идти, – сквозь зубы процедил Дженсен.  
Он знал только одного чикагского журналиста со сложной фамилией, который был способен на подобное. И собирался прямо сейчас спустить его вниз по течению реки Чикаго. Не тратясь на цемент.

 

Велев Стиву подъехать к черному ходу, Дженсен усадил Данииль в машину и вернулся в особняк. Не привлекая внимания, поискал глазами Падалеки, но того уже и след простыл. Оставаться здесь не имело смысла.  
Захлопнув дверцу Лексуса, Дженсен почувствовал, как от ярости дрожат руки.  
\- Домой, - отрывисто бросил он и посмотрел на Данииль, которая уже успокоилась, но выглядела все еще расстроенной. Поджав губы, она отвернулась к окну. Стив косился в зеркало заднего вида, лишь догадываясь о том, что могло произойти за час, проведенный ими на приеме. Объясняться Дженсен не считал необходимым: кое-что не стоило доверять даже тем, кто прикрывает твою спину. Телохранитель наверняка спишет заплаканные глаза Дэн на их случайную ссору, впрочем, это неважно. Ничто сейчас не казалось более значительным, чем вопрос, что сумел прознать журналист. Дженсен понятия не имел, действительно ли тот раскопал правду и были ли у него доказательства, однако знал наверняка, что в этом случае будет достаточно даже догадок и предположений. Малейший намек в авторитетном издании – и коллеги Падалеки завершат начатое. Эклз может потом судиться до потери пульса, но шила в мешке утаить не сумеет. В глубине души Дженсен надеялся, что без весомых доказательств Падалеки все же не решится раскручивать скандал. Однако, если анализировать его поведение во время предыдущих встреч, уверенности в этом не было.  
Желание почесать кулаки о челюсть Падалеки никуда не делось, но Эклз понимал, что этим ничего не добиться. Ему следовало успокоиться и мыслить здраво. Найти любой способ договориться.  
Отпустив Стива, Дженсен проводил Данииль в дом и помог ей снять пальто. Взял девушку за плечи и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Вот что. Прими горячую ванну и ложись спать. Я все улажу.  
Добившись неуверенного кивка, оставил ее в прихожей и поднялся на второй этаж. В кабинете осталось досье на Падалеки, неделю назад прихваченное домой в надежде выискать там что-то упущенное. В нем был домашний адрес журналиста. Скоки - не самый престижный район Чикаго, однако и не пригород. Согласно данным досье, квартира была съемной - мать Падалеки жила в небольшом коттедже в Вест-сайде.

Неприметный черный Форд Мондео покорно дожидался в гараже. Последний раз Дженсен выбирался куда-либо без водителя около года назад, и подзабытое ощущение послушного руля под ладонями неожиданно поумерило бушевавшую внутри бурю. Автомобиль был далеко не новым, но Эклз не очень любил навороченную электронику и автоматические коробки, потому покупать новинки американского автопрома не спешил.  
Стоило ему выехать с тихой улицы, вечерний Чикаго обрушился сразу со всех сторон – горящими окнами небоскребов, желто-красной автомобильной тянучкой, разноцветными ситилайтами и россыпью светофоров. Лавируя в потоке машин, Дженсен пытался набросать логическую цепочку предстоящего разговора, просчитать варианты. Ничего толкового не получалось. Он не мог представить, какие аргументы способны подействовать на журналиста, которого уже пытались и подкупить, и запугать. Однако придумать что-то было жизненно необходимо. Дженсен не мог позволить себе оступиться или сорваться во время их разговора – в противном случае, послезавтра свежий выпуск «Чикаго Трибьюн» его похоронит.  
Припарковавшись у простенького пятиэтажного дома, Эклз порадовался отсутствию сложных систем безопасности, подобных тем, с которыми он обычно сталкивался. Даже дверь в подъезд оказалась не заперта. Квартира пятнадцать, третий этаж. Дженсен занес палец над кнопкой звонка и вдохнул, будто запасаясь воздухом перед прыжком с трамплина в воду.  
Тридцатисекундная пауза между трелью и звуком шагов с той стороны показалась вечностью. Эклз успел подумать о том, что Падалеки вовсе не обязан сидеть дома в десять вечера.  
Он не стал спрашивать, кто там, или же морочиться с цепочкой. Открыв дверь, недоуменно приподнял брови и бросил быстрый взгляд за спину Дженсена.  
\- Я один. Нужно поговорить, – как можно доброжелательнее сообщил Эклз.  
\- Что за спешка? – Падалеки как ни в чем ни бывало наклонился и стащил с ноги лакированную туфлю. Судя по тому, что на нем были костюмные брюки, белая рубашка и развязанная «бабочка», он только что вернулся с приема. - Твоя пресс-конференция не за горами, там и пообщаемся.  
\- Джаред, нам нужно поговорить, - повторил Дженсен ровным тоном. – Я могу войти?  
Беззаботность журналиста, разумеется, была обманчивой. Выпрямившись, он несколько секунд пристально смотрел на Дженсена, словно пытаясь прочесть его мысли, а затем отступил в прихожую.  
\- Я не ждал гостей, поэтому, прости, фуршета и коктейлей не будет.  
Эклз прошел в комнату. Обстановка здесь была довольно аскетичной, но современной. Перед окном стол с открытым ноутбуком, в глубине комнат диван, пара кресел и кофейный столик. На стене – небольшая плазма, под ногами ламинат. Ни ковров, ни даже занавесей – вместо них жалюзи. Среднестатистическая холостяцкая берлога, разве что прибранная. Если Падалеки действительно не ждал гостей, то был аккуратистом по природе.  
\- Можно? – Дженсен указал на светло-рыжее кресло.  
Журналист пожал плечами, и Эклз сел, прикидывая, с чего начать. Падалеки не спешил нарушать молчание, но это было объяснимо – не он же был инициатором разговора. Привалившись плечом к косяку двери, он сверху вниз глядел на Дженсена.  
\- Как тебе удалось попасть на прием? – начал Эклз отнюдь не с главного.  
\- В шкафу случайно завалялись костюм и «бабочка».  
\- Ты довел Данииль до слез своими вопросами, - он осторожно прощупывал почву.  
\- Да? Прошу прощения, - в тоне не было и намека на искренность.  
\- Видишь ли, ты попал в болевую точку, - спокойно сказал Дженсен. – У моей невесты есть небольшие комплексы по поводу ее семьи.  
\- И ты, завидный холостяк из высшего общества, не разделяешь их? – спросил Падалеки. – Не переживаешь, что отец Данииль Харрис, простой рабочий со сталелитейного завода, переберет на вашей элитной свадьбе, и это обернется грандиозным позором?  
\- Родственников не выбирают.  
\- Зато невест – вполне. Полагаю, множество благородных семейств Чикаго сочли бы за честь заключить альянс с династией Эклз.  
Падалеки не нападал, лишь невозмутимо констатировал то, о чем Дженсен прекрасно знал сам и не единожды слышал от отца. Только фамильное упрямство позволило ему в свое время устоять под напором Элиота Эклза и заставить того признать Данииль Харрис своей будущей невесткой.  
\- Мы не в средневековье. В наше время даже короли могут позволить себе жениться по любви, - усмехнулся Дженсен.  
\- Мог бы поспорить, но не стану, - вернул усмешку журналист. – Если уж твой отец не счел нужным…  
\- Джаред, что ты ищешь? – оборвал его Эклз. – Я не собираюсь ссориться или угрожать, но действительно не понимаю, зачем ты так целеустремленно копаешь под меня?  
\- Я просто хороший журналист, Дженсен, - его имя прозвучало словно щелчок хлыста.  
\- Этого не отнять, - все еще ровно произнес Эклз, но глаза уже непроизвольно сощурились, реагируя на учащающийся пульс. – И все-таки? Ты в лицо назвал Данииль моим прикрытием. Я надеюсь, что в столь солидном издании, как «Чикаго Трибьюн», не выйдет откровенная клевета?  
\- Я слишком уважаю свою профессию, чтобы бросаться недоказанными обвинениями, - тон Падалеки утратил прежнее спокойствие. – К тому же, в профессионализме армии твоих юристов я не сомневаюсь.  
\- И чем же ты собираешься подтверждать, что Данииль – мое прикрытие? Почему ты вообще так решил?  
\- О, даже не знаю, Дженсен, - насмешливо ответил журналист. – Быть может, потому, что пользоваться прикрытием в вашей семье – традиция? Прикрывать девушкой из небогатой семьи свое нежелание заводить настоящую семью, прикрывать черными деньгами грязные делишки. Элиот Эклз – чемпион в этом виде спорта - наверняка всему тебя научил.  
Кровь ударила в голову, и Дженсен вскочил на ноги.  
\- Хватит пустых обвинений!  
\- Дженсен, ты не на дебатах, твои выверенные речи и безупречная биография у меня уже вот где, - прошипел вдруг Джаред и провел ребром ладони по горлу. Он стремительно прошел к столу, вытащил из-под ноутбука пластиковую папку с бумагами и швырнул ее Эклзу. – Держи. Ознакомься с известными тебе данными, а потом давай, чеши дальше про свою порядочность!  
Дженсен инстинктивно поймал папку и открыл ее. Номера счетов ему действительно были хорошо известны, как и источники перечислений на последнюю избирательную кампанию. Оформленные на отца, они были доступны и Дженсену.  
\- И? То, что ты каким-то образом получил информацию об этих счетах, ни о чем не…  
\- Дальше листай! – рявкнул журналист, не дав договорить.  
А дальше действительно обнаружились документы нетривиальные. Раскладка миллионных перечислений через несколько компаний Иллинойса выводила на первоисточник денег. Венесуэла. Бумаги, которые Дженсен держал в руках, убедительно доказывали, что средства шли от крупнейшего экспортера нефти. Мотивацию додумать было несложно – лоббирование интересов экспортера в штате, являющемся лидером по переработке сырой нефти на Среднем Западе.  
Эклз быстро пробежался по датам. Не так давно в Амуае на нефтеперерабатывающем предприятии случился взрыв, подорвавший позиции экспортера, и как раз после этого перечисления и прекратились. Документы выглядели подлинными.  
Даже если не брать во внимание тот факт, что за принятие средств на избирательную кампанию из-за рубежа в Штатах светило двадцать лет тюрьмы, это… Это не могло быть правдой. Отец лично клеймил позором однопартийца из другого штата, пойманного на незаконных перечислениях из Албании. Он не мог…  
\- Что-то ты побледнел, - Падалеки не скрывал сарказма. – Может, водички?  
Дженсен поднял глаза на журналиста, обнаружив, что тот не сводит с него пристального взгляда.  
\- Чушь! - прорычал Эклз. - Фальшивка! Тебя, должно быть, неплохо кормят в штабе Макферсона, раз ты готов служить на задних лапках за кусочек сыра. Сочини вместе со своими приятелями что-то подостовернее! - Дженсен швырнул папку Падалеки в лицо. Тот успел отдернуть голову, папка мазнула по щеке и раскрылась, бумаги веером разлетелись по полу. Журналист сжимал и разжимал кулаки, явно борясь с желанием пустить их в ход. На побледневшем лице проступили красные пятна.  
\- Ты сядешь, - глухо пообещал он, сузив глаза. - Вместе со своим отцом.  
Скопившая ярость искала малейшую трещинку в самообладании, а выискав ее, мигом прорвала платину. Дженсен размахнулся и ударил. Падалеки инстинктивно отшатнулся, и удар прошелся по касательной. Коротко выругавшись, Джаред оттолкнул его, и Эклз, не ожидавший такого отпора, врезался спиной в стену так, что дух вышибло. Рванувшись, он ударил снова, но Падалеки с неожиданной прытью увернулся и отступил.  
\- Двуличные твари, все вы одинаковые, - он потер скулу, с ненавистью глядя на Дженсена. - Глянцевые снаружи, гнилые изнутри. Никакие прикрытия тебя не спасут.  
Эклз не повторил попытку ударить. Сделав быструю подсечку, он навалился всем весом, обрушил Падалеки на пол.  
\- Какого хрена, Джаред?! - рявкнул Дженсен ему в лицо. - За что ты ненавидишь отца так, что готов подставиться под статью о клевете? Или, может, это я когда-то тебя отбрил и даже не заметил?  
Падалеки, дергавшийся в попытках освободиться, вдруг затих.  
\- Так вот оно что! - широко улыбнулся он. - Я, конечно, подозревал, но ты с виду такой весь из себя натуральный натурал. Теперь-то все сходится.  
Дженсен от неожиданности ослабил хватку, и Джаред без труда столкнул его с себя.  
\- На что ты?.. – нахмурился Эклз. Голос дрогнул, и он умолк.  
\- Только не надо сейчас сочинять, что оговорился! – фыркнул Падалеки. Он сел, опершись спиной о стену, и глядел с насмешкой. – А ты молодец. В Чикаго не наследил.  
Дженсен откровенно растерялся. Поведение журналиста не укладывалось ни в какую логическую схему, топорщилось по краям, вздыбливалось, гася его ярость. Он сидел на полу напротив Падалеки и никак не мог определиться с реакцией. Тот не демонстрировал ни злости, ни агрессии, даже несмотря на нападение Дженсена. Более того, у Эклза появилось ощущение, что его срыв журналиста даже обрадовал. Нарочно провоцировал, вынуждая оступиться и открыться?  
Это объясняло все, в том числе, поддельные счета.  
В голове заполошно метались мысли, к горлу подступила горечь, в легких появилось знакомое натяжение, и Дженсен машинально потер ладонью грудь, соображая, что делать. Но он уже собственноручно высек надгробный камень для своей политической карьеры, и отступать было некуда.  
\- Пикантный будет скандал – журналист-гей разоблачает политика-гея, - он издал нервный смешок.  
Падалеки ответил долгим тяжелым взглядом. Как наждаком прошелся с ног до головы.  
\- Я, по крайней мере, не прячусь, - произнес, наконец, он.  
\- Ты ничем не лучше меня, - мотнул головой Дженсен.  
\- Вот интересно мне, почему же Элиот Эклз, имея сына-гея, все равно выступал против прав секс-меньшинств, - вдруг задумчиво протянул Падалеки. – Да так рьяно, что его свои же, демократы, за это пинали.  
Удар прошелся ниже пояса. Дженсен собрал разлетевшиеся по полу бумаги и поднялся на ноги. Дыхание сбивалось - с разговорами пора было завязывать. К тому же, их бессмысленность становилась очевидной. Этот раунд - решающий - он уже проиграл.  
\- Можешь забрать для коллекции, - махнул рукой Падалеки. Он все еще сидел на полу. Взлохмаченные волосы, вырванные с мясом пуговицы на белой рубашке, развязанная «бабочка» - черной змейкой на светлом ламинате. – Это копии.  
\- Копии фальшивки. Не забудь заверить у нотариуса, - сдавленно рассмеялся Дженсен.  
\- Только не говори, что ты об этом не знал, - Эклз решил, что легкая доля неуверенности в голосе журналиста ему лишь почудилась.  
\- О чем? О скотстве Макферсона и кормящихся из его рук журналистов? – сипло хватанув ртом воздух и ощутив подступающий приступ астмы, Дженсен рванул к двери.  
Где-то в бардачке валялся ингалятор, без которого он обходился уже года полтора. Вывернув на пол какие-то чеки и прочий хлам, Дженсен с облегчением нащупал пластиковый баллончик.  
Когда дыхание восстановилось, он достал из кармана ключи, но руки дрожали даже сильнее, чем когда они с Данииль уезжали с приема. Чертыхнувшись, Дженсен потер лоб. Ему нужна была передышка. Но стоило подумать о том, что случится уже послезавтра, когда Падалеки опубликует свои домыслы, как внутренности обожгло паникой. Цепочка выстроилась мгновенно: грязный скандал, обвинения, опровержения, вопросы, а в сухом остатке – вылет из предвыборной кампании. Сбегать придется не только из Чикаго, но и из Иллинойса. Отец… Элиот Эклз, возможно, простил бы ему убийство, однако не альтернативную сексуальную ориентацию.  
Семнадцать. Дженсену было семнадцать, когда он впервые поцеловал парня. Клайд учился классом младше и оказался смелее, рассказал родителям. Значительные были люди - детям простых американцев в самой престижной школе Чикаго было не место.  
\- Туда ему и дорога, - сказал отец неделей позже, когда Клайд прыгнул с сорокового этажа.  
Нет, смелым Дженсен не был. Даже сейчас. И ощущал лишь опустошающее бессилие, понимая, что ничего не поправить. Что виноват во всем он один. Сперва родившись не таким, а затем ввязавшись в политику, где всю подноготную рано или поздно выворачивают наружу. Падалеки был лишь инструментом, пусть и чрезвычайно настырным.

 

К его возвращению Данииль уже спала. Дом встретил черными провалами окон и тишиной.  
Дженсен забрался в горячий душ, пытаясь смыть с кожи озноб. Уперся ладонями в скользкий кафель и опустил голову, подставив шею и спину под обжигающие струи.  
Отчаяние захлестывало липкой темнотой. Плеснув в стакан виски, Дженсен устроился на диване в гостиной и рассеянно огляделся. Он все здесь обустраивал по своему вкусу: итальянская мебель, несколько антикварных вкраплений, побольше воздуха и света. Все это было его домом, как и Чикаго в целом. Сможет ли он начать заново в другом городе? Да и что начинать? Он не умел ничего, кроме политики – злой и беспощадной.  
Под бормотание телевизора Дженсен безуспешно пытался уснуть, но к пяти утра сдался и перебрался в кухню.  
Спустившаяся к шести Данииль, видимо, по достоинству оценила его бледный вид - легко обняла сзади за шею, погладила по волосам. Прикосновения словно жалили взбудораженные нервы, и Дженсен неловко отдернулся.  
\- Может, останешься дома? – спросила она, устроившись напротив с чашкой кофе. – Тебе нужна передышка.  
Забавно, она озвучила его собственную мысль, мелькнувшую ночь назад.  
\- Дел полно, - отрицательно мотнул головой Дженсен.

Дел действительно была масса – требовалось, как минимум, подготовиться к завтрашней пресс-конференции, о которой Эклзу напомнил Джеффри. К его финальной пресс-конференции, судя по всему, – ведь утром чикагская пресса ознакомится с творчеством Джареда Падалеки и с удовольствием размажет его по стенке.  
\- Бурная ночка была? – хмыкнул Дин Морган, когда Дженсен попросил Меридит принести ему третью чашку кофе.  
\- Типа того, - буркнул Эклз, пытаясь вчитаться в загонки ответов на предполагаемые вопросы, которыми завалил стол политтехнолог.  
Налоги, медицинские страховки, экология, нефть, угольные лоббисты, отношения с мэром, аборты… однополые браки.  
\- Перенеси пресс-конференцию.  
\- Что?  
\- Перенеси пресс-конференцию, - громче повторил Эклз, скользя взглядом по двум коротким абзацам текста.  
\- Дженсен, ты обалдел? Семьдесят журналистов аккредитовалось! – Джеффри вскочил на ноги.  
Семьдесят журналистов, наверняка пара десятков камер.  
\- Просто перенеси чертову пресс-конференцию на неделю! – рявкнул Дженсен. Дернувшись, он перевернул чашку и едва успел спасти телефон от разлитого кофе. Подняв глаза на Дина Моргана, наткнулся на его встревоженный взгляд. – Джефф, поверь мне на слово, лучше ее перенести, - уже тише добавил Эклз.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь рассказать? – вкрадчиво спросил тот.  
\- Сам все увидишь.  
Дженсен на пару секунд прикрыл глаза и понял, что отключается.  
\- Я домой, - он тяжело поднялся из-за стола и пошел к выходу.  
\- Эй, ты не заболел?  
\- Нет. Наверное. Не знаю.  
\- И что я скажу журналистам? – полетел в спину вопрос.  
Эклз пожал плечами и не ответил. Собственно говоря, не было уже никакой разницы, что именно он скажет.  
Добравшись до дома, Дженсен побрел прямиком в спальню и уснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Предварительно отключив телефон.

Проснувшись поздним вечером, он проглотил сэндвич, заботливо приготовленный молчаливой Данииль, и снова лег спать. Длительная усталость навалилась огромной глыбой - именно сейчас, когда любые действия вдруг оказались бессмысленными. Все, что оставалось, это гадать, в какой форме Джаред Падалеки сравняет его с землей. Проснувшись утром в пятницу, именно об этом Дженсен первым делом и подумал. Спустился вниз и направился прямиком к входной двери за свежей прессой.  
Пусто.  
Ничего.  
Дженсен пролистал «Чикаго Трибьюн» трижды. Перепроверил дату. Пролистал еще раз.  
Метнувшись на второй этаж за телефоном, он вызвал Стива. Поразмыслив, сходил в гараж и прихватил с пассажирского сиденья Форда папку с наспех сложенными фальшивками Падалеки. У него был один надежный банкир, помогавший решать кое-какие финансовые дела, о которых отцу знать было не обязательно…

\- Дженсен, твою мать, ты бы хоть не объявлялся в офисе после того, как весь Чикаго переживает по поводу твоей тяжелейшей ангины! – возмутился Джеффри, увидев его на пороге.  
Эклз демонстративно намотал на шею шерстяной шарф, который до этого момента держал в руке.  
\- Совершаю трудовой подвиг, - театрально просипел он и, сопровождаемый презрительным фырканьем Дина Моргана, прошел в кабинет.  
Теперь Дженсен не понимал ровным счетом ничего. Падалеки не было никакого смысла оттягивать казнь – Макферсон отвалил бы ему премию за оперативность. К тому же, пресс-конференцию Эклз отменил только вчера после обеда, и Падалеки с утра сто раз успел бы заявить на редколлегии свою сенсацию. Пустить ее в сегодняшний номер было бы исключительно правильно с точки зрения сокрушительности удара.  
Значит, по той или иной неведомой Дженсену причине, тот решил гейскую тему пока не раскручивать. То ли оставил на десерт, то ли…  
Нет, не складывалось. Узнай Макферсон от Падалеки результаты его расследования, он не позволил бы скрыть ориентацию Эклза от широкой общественности.  
Нужно было встречаться с сенатором. Заказчик всего этого – именно он, фальшивые счета подбросил Падалеки тоже он, больше некому. Значит, и спрос с него. У Дженсена был кое-какой компромат на Макферсона – Пеллегрино все же недаром ел свой хлеб. Интересные фото, впрочем, хотелось придержать к финальной части кампании, однако теперь становилось не до долгосрочных стратегий. Требовалось только дождаться ответа от банкира – тот должен был узнать, как могла произойти утечка настоящих счетов и чей почерк прослеживается в подделках.  
Ответ пришел поздним вечером и стал ударом под дых. Дженсен с минуту пялился на электронное письмо, а затем захлопнул крышку ноутбука.  
Счета были реальными – без сомнений. Подкормленный банкир тактично не оценивал степень законности поступлений, однако подлинность их заверил своим добрым именем.  
Последние дни исчерпали все лимиты шокирующих новостей, и стены офиса сомкнулись вдруг клеткой, ключи от которой были давно потеряны.  
Набросив пальто, Дженсен невнятно попрощался с Джеффри, кивнул Меридит и сбежал вниз по ступенькам. Из соображений безопасности они арендовали под предвыборный штаб отдельно стоящее трехэтажное здание, - меньше возможностей установить жучки. Или же подложить бомбу – в истории мировой политики были и такие прецеденты.  
Эклз не стал звонить Стиву, ожидая найти того в офисе безопасников. Завидев начальство, он подскочил, едва не подавившись пончиком.  
\- Мне нужны ключи от машины.  
\- Мистер Эклз, но…  
\- Ключи.  
Стив растерянно вложил в протянутую руку связку и пошел следом.  
\- Езжай домой, заберешь машину завтра, - бросил через плечо Дженсен.  
Оживленный траффик вечернего города заставлял Эклза нервно барабанить пальцами по рулю. Мелькнул над головой пешеходный мост ВР – ярко-освещенная гигантская анаконда из дерева и металла, - и Дженсен вдруг подумал, что с первым снегом мост закроют на зиму, а он за всю осень так и не выбрался прогуляться любимым извилистым маршрутом.  
Подъезд, к счастью, вновь оказался не заперт. Третий этаж, пятнадцатая квартира, длинный нетерпеливый звонок.  
Падалеки вовсе не обязан сидеть дома в десять вечера.  
Открыв дверь, он не выказал ни малейшего удивления.  
\- Ждал тебя не раньше понедельника, - заявил невозмутимо и распахнул дверь шире.

 

Дженсен прошел в знакомую ему комнату и огляделся, вдруг подумав, что гостиная Падалеки выглядит нежилой. Здесь не было ничего, что могло бы пролить хоть какой-то свет на личность хозяина квартиры: ни фотографий на стенах, ни безделушек, подаренных на праздники и покорно покрывающихся пылью на стеллажах. Даже если Падалеки был маниакальным педантом, не мог же он обходиться без личных вещей вовсе?  
\- Во-первых, у меня имеется еще и спальня, а во-вторых, некоторые встречи я провожу дома, - журналист совершенно правильно расценил скользнувший по пустым стенам взгляд.  
\- Штаб-квартира? – усмехнулся Дженсен.  
\- Обычная квартира, - пожал плечами Падалеки. – Присаживайся.  
Штаб-квартира. Неуютной мыслью вдруг мелькнула догадка: если Джаред действительно проводил здесь встречи с информаторами или кем-то еще, то вполне мог насовать в кресла записывающие устройства или же спрятать где-то камеру. Это его территория, но несмотря на то, что оказался в текущий момент на крючке, играть по чужим правилам Дженсен не желал.  
\- Ты ужинал? - спросил он. Заметив мелькнувшее в лице Падалеки удивление, с кривой улыбкой добавил: - Нет, это не свидание. Просто есть хочется. Может, совместим… полезное с полезным?  
Журналист иронию оценил.  
\- Заведение выбираю я, - хмыкнул он.  
Переодеваться не стал – джинсы и простой синий свитер в конечном итоге отлично вписались в интерьер маленькой пиццерии на соседней улице, куда увлек Дженсена Падалеки.  
Они устроились за красным пластиковым столиком в самом углу. Посетителей в поздний час было совсем немного, и Эклзу не пришлось волноваться о своем инкогнито.  
Джаред не спешил переходить ко второму «полезному», запланированному на этот вечер, и принялся невозмутимо есть пиццу, запивая ее «Миллером». Дженсен последовал его примеру, обнаружив к своему удовольствию, что готовят в этой забегаловке довольно прилично.  
Прикончив пару кусков итальянской лепешки, Эклз оценил иронию ситуации. Со стороны они выглядели приятелями, быть может, даже друзьями, зашедшими на ночь глядя пропустить по бутылке пива. Кто-то, возможно, мог бы решить, что они – любовники. А на самом деле они были… кем? Соперниками? Противниками? Врагами?  
Падалеки оставался для Дженсена тайной за семью печатями. Власть, деньги, секс, иногда месть – вот известные виды топлива, подпитывающие чрево несущегося на всех парах вперед локомотива Чикаго. Что из этого являлось движущей силой для журналиста, сидевшего напротив, спокойно поглощавшего пиццу и глядевшего то в окно, то – вскользь – на него?  
Дженсен неплохо читал по лицам, еще лучше - просчитывал ситуацию и мотивации. Однако чертов Падалеки раз за разом загонял его в тупик - и это раздражало.  
\- Почему? – прервал Эклз затянувшееся молчание.  
Джаред отодвинул тарелку, вытер салфеткой пальцы, отхлебнул пива и лишь потом посмотрел на него.  
\- Что? – небрежно спросил он, однако взгляд – проницательный и цепкий – не оставлял сомнений в наигранности этой небрежности.  
\- Почему не выпустил статью обо мне? – терпеливо уточнил Дженсен.  
\- Это может показаться странным и даже смешным, но я счел, что так будет нечестно.  
\- Вот как… - Эклз не нашелся, что ответить – заявление оказалось неожиданным.  
\- Именно так. И дело вовсе не в солидарности, если ты об этом. Хотя… Да, отчасти в ней. Наверное, тут мое понимание журналистских стандартов совпало с личными убеждениями. Не хочу, чтобы именно этот факт поставил крест на твоей политической карьере.  
Дженсен искал в лице Падалеки малейший намек на неискренность или сарказм – и не находил.  
\- Кто дал тебе эти документы?  
Падалеки провел рукой по волосам, заправив пряди за уши, и сделал глоток «Миллера» прежде чем ответить:  
\- Не обижайся, но думал, ты не настолько наивен, чтобы не понять, кто, - он не смягчил слова улыбкой. - Ты убедился в их подлинности, - он констатировал, а не спрашивал. - Иначе бы не пришел.  
\- Да. И как ты собираешься использовать информацию?  
Падалеки едва заметно подался вперед, посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Еще два дня назад я точно знал, как именно. Ты ведь не знал об этих перечислениях?  
Лгать смысла не было.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я так и понял, - Падалеки откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- И что это меняет? Ты ведь пообещал наизнанку вывернуться, чтобы я проиграл, – резко спросил Дженсен - недомолвки провоцировали злость.  
\- Если ты не знаешь о махинациях Элиота Эклза, то это меняет многое.  
\- Не понимаю! – Дженсен невольно повысил голос и нервно потер ладонью лоб. – Чего тебе нужно, Джаред?  
\- Что ты планируешь делать, если станешь сенатором? – вопросом на вопрос ответил тот.  
\- Я полагал, политические обозреватели читают программы кандидатов, - огрызнулся Эклз.  
\- Политические обозреватели знают, как кандидаты после победы соблюдают свои программы, - бросил в ответ Падалеки. – Что ты планируешь делать, если станешь сенатором? – с нажимом повторил он.  
\- Как тебе вариант - воплощать в жизнь свою программу?  
\- По всем пунктам? - ухмыльнулся Падалеки.  
\- Нет, не по всем. Было бы глупо убеждать тебя в обратном. Но я действительно намерен добиваться снижения налогов и стоимости медицинских страховок, продвигать план по борьбе с преступностью.  
Когда Падалеки вновь прошелся по нему обжигающе-пристальным взглядом, Эклз отчего-то почувствовал, словно стоит обнаженным на многолюдной площади. С таким взглядом тому нужно было идти в следователи - преступники послабее духом без допроса писали бы явку с повинной.  
\- Ты, разумеется, вовсе не обязан мне верить, - добавил Дженсен. - Однако я хочу и могу кое-что изменить. Я молод, а деньги и авторитет моего отца помогут...  
\- Даже если ты веришь в то, о чем говоришь, тебе придется полагаться только на себя, - оборвал его Падалеки. - В противном случае Элиот Эклз утащит тебя на дно вслед за собой.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что у Макферсона все без исключения поступления на предвыборную кампанию легальны? - Дженсен старательно подавлял раздражение. - Да, незаконно, но чем, черт возьми, это вредит американским налогоплательщикам? Какая разница работникам нефтеперерабатывающих заводов Иллинойса, добытая в какой стране нефть течет по трубам?  
\- Ты действительно ничего не знаешь? - вопрос прозвучал риторически. - Или же настолько хороший актер, и по тебе “Оскар” плачет?  
Эклз со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
\- Да о чем, черт подери? Джаред, что ты собираешься делать? Ладно, я у тебя на крючке, дальше-то что?  
Падалеки помедлил, смял в руках салфетку, с силой втянул воздух, будто решаясь.  
\- Я могу разрушить твою карьеру прямо сейчас, и ты об этом знаешь, - произнес он. - Но не этого я хочу. Ты можешь помочь мне. И себе. Я знаю коррумпированные механизмы этого города, - Джаред говорил все быстрее, горячился, отбросив напускное безразличие. - Знаю, что в одиночку добиться чего-то будет сложно. Даже враги Элиота Эклза не преследуют цели его посадить - никто не хочет создавать прецедент, который в итоге ударит по ним же. У него есть шанс опять выйти сухим из воды...  
Дженсен, нахмурившись, слушал возбужденного журналиста, пытаясь уловить нить разговора, в какой-то момент ускользнувшую от его понимания. Когда вдруг дошло, о чем тот говорит, Дженсен жестом остановил его.  
\- Погоди, погоди, ты намекаешь на то, что я должен помочь тебе засадить собственного отца за решетку?  
\- Это твой единственный шанс, - выпалил Падалеки.  
Абсурд последних дней отозвался в груди безудержным смехом - и Дженсен расхохотался. Смеялся долго - пока не отпустило напряжение.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, - немного успокоившись, сообщил он хмурому Джареду. - Я не собираюсь своими руками облегчать вам с Макферсоном жизнь. Кроме этих счетов, у вас ничего нет. Мы будем судиться долго и упорно. Кстати, спасибо, что документы оказались у меня до обнародования информации в прессе - очень выручил.  
\- Перечисления - только начало, - Падалеки уже взял себя в руки. Лоб его разгладился, взгляд вновь стал прямым и открытым. - А ты еще можешь отмыться от грехов отца. Доказательства им я готов предоставить, но ты должен сделать первый шаг.  
\- Вы требуете от меня предательства, мистер Падалеки, - Эклз вынул из бумажника пятидесятидолларовую купюру, бросил на стол и поднялся на ноги. - Я не променяю совесть на сенаторское кресло. Делайте, что считаете нужным, и посмотрим, чья возьмет.  
\- Три дня, Дженсен, - холодно ответил Джаред. - У тебя есть три дня, чтобы решить. И передай мои извинения Данииль.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, журналист тоже швырнул на стол деньги и стремительно покинул ресторанчик. Эклз задумчиво посмотрел на красную столешницу. Сотня за двадцатидолларовый ужин - демонстративные жесты оборачивались неплохими чаевыми.  
По дороге к брошенной у дома журналиста машине Дженсен в очередной раз попытался сложить в голове логический пазл с изображением Джареда Падалеки, и в очередной раз потерпел поражение. Похоже, не хватало отдельных деталей - и он знал, где их искать.

Дженсен согрел в ладонях пузатый бокал с коньяком, покрутил в пальцах его тонкую ножку, наблюдая за тем, как маслянисто скатывается по прозрачным стенкам янтарный напиток. Пить не хотелось, а вот занять чем-то руки - да.  
Этот кабинет Дженсен никогда не любил. Впрочем, в раннем детстве входить сюда ему запрещалось, а вот позже - все неприятные разговоры отец проводил именно здесь, сидя за этим самым лакированным дубовым столом. В обстановке за пару десятков лет ничего не изменилось: кожаные кресла, полки с книгами вдоль стен - Эклз-старший воистину был консерватором. Дженсен невольно бросил взгляд на настенные часы с маятником - давняя привычка пережидать бури сосредотачиваясь на чем-то монотонном, однообразном и неважном, - но быстро перевел его на отца, который вот уже десять минут внимательно изучал документы о незаконных поступлениях из Венесуэлы. Дженсен вновь убедился, что ему самому держать лицо еще учиться и учиться - отец выглядел так, словно читал инструкцию по эксплуатации стиральной машины.  
\- Занятно, - в конечном итоге произнес тот. Сняв очки, положил их поверх бумаг, невозмутимо отпил кофе из изящной фарфоровой чашки. - Откуда они у тебя?  
\- Лучше скажи, почему я о них не знал? - задал встречный вопрос Дженсен. Он поставил бокал на стол и внимательнее посмотрел на отца.  
\- У тебя есть доступ ко всем счетам, но раньше ты не считал нужным им пользоваться.  
\- Я не ожидал обнаружить там то, за что могут дать двадцать лет, - негромко ответил Дженсен.  
\- В таком возрасте и при твоем статусе инфантильно полагать, что политика чиста и невинна, - отрезал Эклз-старший. - Это ерунда. С чего ты вдруг заинтересовался этими бумажками?  
\- Быть может, потому, что получил их от журналиста, - Дженсен с неожиданным удовлетворением заметил, как лицо отца дрогнуло, а на впалых щеках отчетливее проступили скулы.  
\- Уже ушло в печать? - резко спросил он.  
\- Нет. Но может.  
\- Я позабочусь о том, чтобы следы зачистили. Доказать что-либо будет практически невозможно, - он потянулся к телефону, но вдруг передумал и впился взглядом в Дженсена. – А что за журналист?  
\- Джаред Падалеки.  
\- Тот самый, что громил нас в “Чикаго Трибьюн”? Ты все-таки его прикормил? - на губах Эклза-старшего появилось подобие улыбки.  
\- Увы, - развел руками Дженсен. - Документы я получил почти случайно, но Падалеки уверяет, что у него есть более серьезный компромат, и я не сомневаюсь, что он пустит его в ход.  
\- Он работает на Макферсона?  
\- Почти наверняка, - признал Дженсен. Так и не разгадав до конца игру Джареда, в этом он не сомневался. - По крайней мере, информацию - всю или же ее часть - получает оттуда.  
\- Падалеки... Падалеки... - нахмурился отец. - Знал я лет пятнадцать назад одного журналиста по фамилии Падалеки. На тех выборах в Сенат он крепко крови мне попил - сперва печатал подлинный компромат, который сливал ему штаб Джима, потом перешел на фальшивки. Мы даже готовились судиться с этим Падалеки, но, к его счастью, он свалился в реку и утонул. Поговаривали, пил сильно - неудивительно, если земля под ногами горит. Конечно, его коллеги пытались и в этом найти подвох, подозревали неслучайную смерть, чушь всякую писали, - он небрежно махнул рукой. - Хотя, может, его и правда завалил кто-то из прежних хозяев. Заигрался.  
\- Это его отец, - сказал Дженсен, припомнив данные из досье Джареда.  
\- Ха! - со злорадным удовлетворением хлопнул в ладоши Эклз-старший. - Яблоко от яблони недалеко падает. Надеюсь, он кончит так же.  
\- Надеюсь, он будет жив и здоров, - мрачно возразил Дженсен. - Падалеки написал завещание, где заранее обвинил меня в своей смерти, какой бы характер она ни носила. Недоказуемо, конечно, но за пару месяцев до выборов скандал с полицией и допросами нам не нужен.  
\- Какой умный мальчик, - в тоне отца мелькнули нотки восхищения. Дженсен вскинул на него взгляд, до того вновь устремленный на бокал с коньяком. Но нет, показалось - лицо по-прежнему не выражало никаких эмоций. В покер отец выигрывал почти всегда.  
\- Падалеки говорит, у него достаточно доказательств, чтобы упрятать тебя за решетку, - осторожно продолжил Дженсен.  
\- За что? - хмыкнул отец. - За эту мелочевку? - он пренебрежительно поддел бумаги кончиками пальцев.  
\- У него еще какой-то компромат, но я не видел документов. Папа, если у него действительно есть, за что зацепиться, то я должен об этом знать.  
Взгляд Эклза-старшего хлестнул по щекам.  
\- Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что считаешь меня преступником? – глухо спросил он, и Дженсен сглотнул - в горле неожиданно пересохло.  
\- Я на твоей стороне, - он не отвел глаза лишь усилием воли. - Но об этих документах я тоже не знал. И если есть хоть что-то...  
\- Ничего, что выходит за рамки обычной предвыборной кампании, - отчеканил отец. - Ясно? Этот журналист возомнил себя пупом земли, а на самом деле его используют. Точно так же, как использовали его отца. Дурные гены, ничего более, - презрительно поморщился он.  
Замешкавшись лишь на пару секунд, Дженсен кивнул.  
Это звучало убедительно. У него не было оснований не доверять отцу, подозревать того в неведомых грехах, на которые намекал Падалеки. В то же время, он ничего не мог поделать с саднившим ощущением: Джаред не производил впечатления обычного продажного журналиста, образ которого напрашивался сам собой и подкреплялся словами отца. Было в Падалеки нечто, упрямо не укладывавшееся в чертов пазл. К примеру, тот факт, что он не использовал тайну его личной жизни, чтобы легко и непринужденно покончить с политическими амбициями. Однако это можно было списать на личностный фактор - никто не знает, какие унижения довелось испытать Падалеки на своей шкуре.  
В целом же... остальные недостающие части пазла рассказ Эклза-старшего восполнял.  
Кому как не Дженсену было знать о том, что значит идти по стопам отца.

\- Джаред Падалеки просил передать тебе извинения, - усмехнулся Дженсен.  
Благодаря официальной версии о тяжелейшей ангине, субботний вечер выдался на редкость спокойным, и Дженсен позволил себе немного расслабиться. Они с Данииль уютно устроились на диване, чтобы посмотреть старый черно-белый фильм.  
\- Он просто запал на тебя, вот и бесится, - заявила та.  
\- Дэн, детка, геи, конечно, в меньшинстве, но это не значит, что у нас нет выбора, и мы бросаемся на первого встречного, - хмыкнул Дженсен.  
\- Ты слепой, что ли? - удивленно протянула Данииль, развернувшись к нему. - В зеркало давно смотрел? Нашел, тоже мне, первого встречного, - она легко коснулась его виска, провела кончиками пальцев по скуле, спустилась ниже. - А эти губы... - Дэн не сводила глаз с его лица, и Дженсен улыбнулся, негромко кашлянув. - Ага, - она отдернула ладонь, - за это можно душу продать, а не то что...  
\- Он ненавидит меня, - возразил Эклз.  
\- Еще бы. Ты же достался не ему, а мне. Хотя нет, мне тоже не достался. Но учти, я не теряю надежды, - она очаровательно улыбнулась и отвернулась к экрану.  
В чем-то Данииль, конечно, была права – да и сам Дженсен, разумеется, знал, какое впечатление производит его внешность. Один из хастлеров неосторожно пошутил, что сам заплатил бы за секс с ним – и потерял клиента. Внешность была подспорьем - публичная профессия. Внешность была проклятьем - он устал изворачиваться, уклоняясь от отношений с женщинами, да еще так, чтобы не спровоцировать досадные слухи.  
Он не разглядел сексуального подтекста в поведении Падалеки, что, впрочем, не гарантировало его отсутствие. Мировая история знала массу случаев, когда и гораздо более масштабные войны разгорались из-за неудовлетворенного желания. То, что Дженсен научился подавлять его в себе, вовсе не означало, что остальные следуют его примеру.

Три дня, отведенные на раздумья, истекали в понедельник вечером. Заваленный работой, Дженсен все же помнил об этом – не каждый день ему ставили ультиматумы. Отец уверил, что заявления Падалеки – чистой воды блеф, и вполне вероятно, так оно и было. И все же слова журналиста сидели в сознании занозой. Чтобы предложить Эклзу пойти против отца, нужны были веские основания, а значит, какие-то документы у него имелись. Даже если насквозь фальшивые – их обнародование в разгар выборов изрядно потрепало бы нервы.  
Звонок Джаред воспринял как должное. На приглашение приехать к Дженсену отреагировал секундным замешательством, а согласившись, домашний адрес уточнять не стал.

В понедельник вечером Дженсен попросил Данииль развлечься походом по магазинам – столкнуть их с Падалеки было бы неудачной идеей.  
Журналист позвонил в дверь без двух минут восемь. В прихожей быстро снял пальто и разулся.  
\- Это необязательно, - попытался остановить его Эклз.  
\- Не хочу испортить итальянский паркет, - иронично бросил тот.  
\- Выпьешь?  
\- Я за рулем.  
Он был явно не в духе, и Дженсен, пожав плечами, указал в сторону гостиной.  
Нервозность Джареда выдавали излишне резкие движения и игравшие на скулах желваки. Похоже было на то, что игры кончились, и Падалеки хотел расставить все точки над нужными буквами именно сегодня. Впрочем, тут их желания совпадали.  
\- Что ты решил? – окинув внимательным взглядом помещение, журналист присел на край дивана и сцепил руки в замок. Дженсен устроился в кресле напротив.  
\- Джаред, тебя ввели в заблуждение. Чем бы ты ни располагал, это подделка. Как ни грустно, но тебя пытаются подставить. Мне не доставит удовольствия сделать тебя банкротом.  
\- Очень заботливо с твоей стороны, - холодно отметил Падалеки. – Но, боюсь, это тебя ввели в заблуждение. Давно и прочно.  
\- Пойми, это стандартная схема – сказать один раз правду, чтобы затем безнаказанно проталкивать килотонны лжи. Тебе подсунули пару настоящих документов, но Макферсон завалит тебя фальшивками, использует и сольет за ненадобностью сразу по окончании выборов.  
\- Так я и думал, - Падалеки рывком поднялся на ноги. – Элиот Эклз отлично умеет промывать мозги.  
Он шагнул вплотную к поднявшемуся следом Дженсену и навис над ним двумя метрами могучего тела.  
\- Твой отец – убийца, а ты закончишь так же, как он, - прошипел Падалеки.  
Слова сочились яростью, и Дженсен непроизвольно попытался отступить, но уперся ногами в кресло. В груди полыхнула злость.  
\- Зато твой отец – ангел во плоти, - прорычал он. – Продался Макферсону, срубил денег за клевету, а кончил, свалившись в реку накануне судебного расследования. Ты достойный продолжатель его дела, Джаред! Не вздумай утонуть до завершения суда, слышишь?  
Падалеки шарахнулся в сторону, словно Дженсен ответил ему пощечину. На бледном лице горели потемневшие глаза. Эклзу показалось, что Падалеки ударит его. Или приложит виском о кофейный столик.  
\- Таких как ты и твой отец нужно уничтожать любыми способами, - сипло и отрывисто проговорил Джаред, слова давались ему с трудом. - Возможно, стоило бы перешагнуть через принципы и раздавить тебя самым простым способом...  
Он не закончил, тяжело переводя дух. С полуслова догадавшись, что именно имеется в виду, Дженсен неожиданно для самого себя испытал разочарование - когда нечем крыть, даже самые, казалось бы, честные способны предать свои убеждения. И снова в груди вспыхнула злость.  
Что же, посмотрим еще кто кого.  
\- А что, Джаред… - криво ухмыльнулся он, сделав шаг вперед. - Есть мнение, что ты бесишься потому, что запал на меня. Может, слухи не врут, а? Так бы прямо и сказал, что хочешь меня.  
Намереваясь выбить почву у него из-под ног, Эклз не ожидал того, что произойдет следом. Падалеки на миг прикрыл глаза и резко выдохнул, а затем его губы искривила злая улыбка.  
\- Не привык быть снизу, а, Дженсен? – хрипло произнес он и быстрым движением сомкнул пальцы у него между ног. Из легких выбило воздух, и Эклз едва успел задавить в глотке рванувшийся наружу стон боли. Ухватив второй рукой за шею, Падалеки в секунду оттеснил его к ближайшей стене и придавил всем весом. Попытка высвободиться отозвалась прострелом в паху, и Дженсен затих, испепеляя Джареда взглядом. Тот не пытался причинить вред, просто удерживал, не позволяя двинуться. Отнял руку от шеи, скользнул ладонью по груди, без усилия сорвал пару пуговиц с рубашки.  
Эклз расслабился. Прижавшись затылком к стене, опустил руки вдоль тела и прикрыл веки. Уловка сработала - хватка ослабла.  
\- Слишком уверен в себе? - голос Падалеки напоминал злобное шипение. От резкой боли в шее Дженсен распахнул глаза - укус оказался неожиданностью. Мгновенно отреагировав, он сгруппировался, сделал подсечку, одновременно вывернув руку Джареда ему за спину. Они оба с грохотом повалились на пол. Падалеки охнул от боли. Свободной рукой попытался спихнуть с себя Эклза, но тот вздернул ее за кисть вверх и прижал к полу над головой Джареда.  
\- Не привык и не собираюсь, - хрипло выдохнул он ему в лицо. - А без уверенности наверху не удержаться. Но тебе это незнакомо, правда? Такие, как ты, всегда снизу. Ложатся под каждого, кто готов платить, - Дженсен навалился на него сильнее, заставив Падалеки поморщиться от боли в заломленной руке. - Сколько тебе заплатить, чтобы ты лег под меня? В какую сумму ты себя оцениваешь?  
\- Слезь с меня, урод, - прорычал Джаред. - Я не лягу под тебя.  
\- Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, - Дженсен склонился к нему, и легонько прикусив за мочку, буквально промурлыкал на ухо: - Сверху я невероятно хорош.  
Эклз приподнялся, завел руку за спину и сжал в горсти яйца Падалеки.  
\- Ого! Я вижу, тебе есть, что предложить, - восхищенно присвистнул он.  
Поперхнувшись очередным проклятием, Джаред рванулся и наконец сбросил его с себя. Дженсен свалился на бок и начал смеяться. Вся ситуация вдруг показалась ему ужасно комичной, и он не мог остановиться.  
Вскочив на ноги, Падалеки растерянно посмотрел на него и ретировался в прихожую. Приподнявшись на локте и все еще посмеиваясь, Дженсен наблюдал за тем, как тот обувается и нервно сдергивает с вешалки пальто.  
Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Эклз так и не нашел в себе сил сразу подняться с пола.

 

Нервы были на пределе - Дженсен отчетливо это понял, когда наорал на Меридит только за то, что она не успела до обеда отправить факсом вчерашние документы. Впрочем, он тут же вспомнил, что сам загрузил ее другой работой, но извиняться не стал. Сейчас это было неважно.  
Минувшей ночью вновь не удалось уснуть. Вернувшаяся домой Данииль, подхватив с пола небрежно сброшенную Дженсеном рубашку, никак не прокомментировала факт отсутствия на ней нескольких пуговиц. Он был благодарен, что ей хватило такта промолчать, поскольку определенно был не в настроении обсуждать с кем бы то ни было случившееся вчерашним вечером.  
Досаднее всего было осознавать, что с чертовым Падалеки он оплошал не впервые. Проблема была даже не только в политическом пинг-понге, компромате и угрозах - Джаред заставлял его оступаться, терять контроль.  
\- Ладно, уговорил, можешь сходить на массаж, - произнес Джеффри, задумчиво проводив взглядом Меридит, вылетевшую из кабинета с глазами полными слез.  
\- Ой, вот только не начинай, а? - проворчал Эклз, едва сдерживая желание запустить в дверь подставкой для ручек.  
\- Дженсен, я серьезно, - Дин Морган отложил бумаги и снял очки. - Ты один из самых трудоспособных людей на моей памяти. И самых сдержанных. А я со многими успел поработать, знаю, о чем говорю. Что происходит? До конца кампании еще два с половиной месяца. Если тебе нужен перерыв, сделай его - нервный срыв не пойдет на пользу ни тебе, ни штабу.  
\- Все нормально, - Дженсен вдохнул поглубже, вытесняя из груди раздражение. - Я просто хочу, чтобы каждый хорошо делал свою работу.  
\- Люди - не роботы. И ты в том числе, - мягко продолжил Джеффри. Эклз даже вскинул на него взгляд - слишком нетипичен был тон для сурового политтехнолога, разгребавшего в этом городе настолько дурно пахнущие завалы, от которых многие другие воротили носы.  
В чем-то Джеффри был прав - Дженсен порой ловил себя на том, что является человеком-функцией, удачным приложением к статусу и счету в банке с минимальным набором потребностей и желаний, встроенных производителем. Впрочем, кто из тех, кто работает более пяти часов в сутки, не чувствует порой то же самое? Усталость неизбежна, если ты не согласен плыть по течению. И то, что Дженсену вручили уже укомплектованный экипажем корабль с заданным курсом, не умаляло необходимости стоять у штурвала, ежедневно принимая сотни ситуативных решений.  
Дело было вовсе не в усталости, а в тревожном ощущении, что теперь кто-то другой в любой момент может крутануть штурвал в свою сторону, расколотив чертов корабль о первый попавшийся айсберг.  
Олицетворять собой хренов вариант “Титаника” как-то не хотелось. Дженсен достаточно много отдал и хотел получить взамен только одно - победу. А победителей не судят - в этом его отец был прав. В буквальном смысле - тоже.  
Спустя еще две встречи с избирателями, один ужин с нужными людьми, беспокойную ночь и свежий выпуск “Чикаго Трибьюн” Эклз понял, что перед Падалеки все же стоит извиниться - сразу по нескольким причинам, - а потом попробовать заново наладить контакт. Он не мог вписать имя Джареда в короткий список своих личных провалов, пока не испробовал все способы этого избежать. Подкуп, запугивание, уговоры, методичное продавливание - случившееся тем вечером в их число определенно не вписывалось.  
\- Слушаю, - Падалеки ответил после первого же гудка. На заднем плане слышались разговоры, смех, торопливый стук по клавиатуре - судя по всему, он был в офисе.  
\- Джаред, это Дженсен Эклз. Я хотел...  
\- Минуту, - резко бросил Падалеки. - Лиза, я отойду на минутку, - сообщил журналист кому-то и, судя по звуку, вышел в коридор или в переговорку. - Слушаю, - повторил он.  
\- Я хотел извиниться за произошедшее. Мы оба сорвались, как-то нехорошо получилось.  
\- Спасибо, что позвонили, мистер Эклз, - пауза не затянулась. - Но это не имеет никакого значения.  
\- Мы не договорили, мне хотелось бы встретиться еще раз, чтобы все прояснить, - торопливо проговорил Дженсен, опасаясь, что Падалеки попросту бросит трубку.  
\- Мне кажется, все и так предельно ясно, - ирония на том конце была почти незаметной, но означала, что на контакт Падалеки идти не настроен.  
\- Джаред, я еще раз обдумал твое предложение, - Дженсен ухватился за соломинку, - и нам нужно поговорить. Можем встретиться на нейтральной территории, место и время выбери сам.  
Эклз отсчитывал секунды молчания, прикидывая, какие еще слова могут убедить Падалеки передумать.  
\- В девять в “Gibsons Bar” на Спринг Роад.  
Не утруждаясь ожиданием ответа, он дал отбой.

Отец позвонил около восьми. Дженсен, заехавший домой принять душ, как раз стоял у шкафа, решая, не сменить ли ему костюм на демократичные джинсы и свитер. Костюм за последние годы успел стать второй кожей, различные его вариации почти вытеснили из гардероба другую одежду. В галстуке и пиджаке было и привычнее, и спокойнее, однако, возможно, стоило выбраться из доспехов, чтобы настроить Падалеки на более миролюбивый лад.  
\- Вам с Данииль нужно заехать ко мне на ужин. Во-первых, мне нужно передать тебе кое-какие документы - по тем перечислениям из Венесуэлы. Если что-то вылезет, будем отбиваться ими. Во-вторых, я нашел модельера для твоей невесты. Жду вас к девяти.  
Это было вполне в манере Эклза-старшего - принимать решения, не интересуясь мнением остальных.  
\- Прости, сегодня не могу, - прижимая телефон плечом, Дженсен вытащил синие джинсы и принялся перебирать джемпера. - В девять я встречаюсь с Джаредом Падалеки, еще раз попробую его переубедить. Мне не хватит времени на крюк к тебе по пути к Спринг Роад.  
\- Спринг Роад? - переспросил отец. - А что там?  
\- Он назначил встречу в “Gibsons Bar”.  
\- Ты зря потратишь время, таких, как этот Падалеки, нужно давить, а не договариваться.  
\- Стоит попробовать решить дело миром. Даже если у него на руках сплошные фальшивки, не хочу, чтобы они вышли в печать.  
\- На мой взгляд, это бесполезно, - голос отца приобрел фирменные стальные нотки. Дженсен бросил тонкий серый свитер на кровать и перехватил телефон ладонью.  
\- Папа, я должен попробовать. Пока еще есть шанс не доводить дело до суда.  
\- Делай как знаешь, - из трубки ощутимо повеяло холодом. - Но если он проведет тебя на мякине, пеняй на себя. Этого журналиста нужно поставить на место. Не будь слабаком.  
Дженсен даже слегка удивился, что окончанием фразы не стало привычное “... как твоя мать”.  
\- В любом случае ты должен заехать ко мне за документами. Сегодня.  
\- Давай я заеду утром.  
\- Сегодня, - отрезал отец и бросил трубку.  
Чертыхнувшись, Дженсен швырнул телефон на покрывало и быстро переоделся. Если повезет проскочить без особых пробок, то оставалась вероятность успеть вовремя.  
С Данииль он столкнулся буквально в дверях.  
\- Пробки жуткие! - закатила она глаза и ногой прикрыла за собой дверь - руки после прогулки по магазинам были заняты пакетами с брендовыми лейблами.  
Дженсен притормозил и задумчиво закусил губу.  
\- Дэн, у меня к тебе просьба - съезди к моему отцу. Он отдаст тебе папку с документами и телефон модельера свадебных платьев, - это был разумный компромисс.  
\- Хорошо, - девушка аккуратно составила под стенку пакеты и лукаво взглянула на Дженсена. Тот уже зашнуровал короткие ботинки и подхватил с вешалки черное пальто. - А ты куда это в таком виде собрался? В боулинг, что ли?  
\- Охмурять парней в ближайшем гей-клубе, - хмыкнул Дженсен, поцеловал Данииль в щеку и спустился в гараж.

Дэн не преувеличила - движение в городе было оживленным, и Эклз добрался до места впритык к назначенному времени. Не доезжая до светофора, он припарковался, вышел из машины и буквально сразу увидел Падалеки. Тот оставил автомобиль на противоположной стороне и теперь шел к пешеходному переходу. Дженсен остался на месте, ожидая, пока Джаред перейдет дорогу - сам он слабо представлял, где находится бар. Судя по карте, где-то в глубине квартала.  
Дождавшись зеленого света, Падалеки размашистым шагом пересек две первые полосы широкой Спринг Роад, пешеходный островок и ступил на “зебру” следующей полосы. До тротуара оставалось не более пяти метров, как вдруг с перекрестка стартовала черная “тойота” и понеслась прямиком на него. Ударив по тормозам прямо перед Джаредом, машина вильнула в сторону, пытаясь избежать столкновения, но все же задела его по касательной и, снова набрав скорость, умчалась прочь. Очнувшись от секундного ступора, Дженсен бросился к Падалеки, отброшенному ударом к обочине. Джаред уже поднялся на колени, когда остановившийся рядом Эклз схватил его за плечо.  
\- Ты в порядке? - от испуга Дженсен плохо соображал, что делать.  
Падалеки, прижимая ладонь к лицу, несколько секунд вглядывался в него, а затем оттолкнул руку Эклза и тяжело поднялся на ноги. Растерянно оглядел свои ободранные об асфальт руки, тыльной стороной ладони коснулся ссадины во всю щеку и снова посмотрел на Дженсена. Взгляд его не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
\- Удивлен, что за рулем той машины был не ты, - зло выплюнул Джаред. Эклз не нашелся, что ответить, и растерянно оглянулся на подбежавших к ним людей. Одни уже вызывали полицию, другие спрашивали друг у друга, запомнил ли кто-нибудь номера. Дженсен опомнился на фразе: “Машина была без номеров” и тут же наткнулся на цепкий взгляд Падалеки.  
\- Да, полиция будет в самый раз, - выдохнул тот. - Может быть, это покушение?  
Эклз понял, что вопрос адресован конкретно ему. Наконец, сообразив, что Джаред отделался царапинами, Дженсен неожиданно разозлился. Схватив его под локоть, он потащил журналиста к своей машине.  
\- Пострадавший будет в ближайшем госпитале, полицию мы вызовем сами, - отмахнулся он от зевак, которые один за другим вновь расселись по машинам.  
Воспользовавшись минутной растерянностью Джареда, Эклз втолкнул его на переднее сидение и захлопнул дверцу.  
\- Пристегнись, - бросил он, заняв водительское место. Задев локтем Джареда, извлек из бардачка влажные салфетки и бросил ему на колени.  
\- Зачем? - агрессивно спросил пришедший в себя журналист. - Ты хочешь закончить начатое - вывезти меня в доки и утопить?  
\- Судя по бредовым умозаключениям, у тебя сотрясение мозга, так что прокатимся все-таки до ближайшего госпиталя.  
\- Сотрясение мозга - не потеря памяти, поэтому не рассчитывай, что я не вспомню, кому выгодна моя смерть.  
\- Если бы это было покушение, устроенное мной, что бы я сейчас здесь делал? - резко спросил Дженсен, заводя двигатель.  
Падалеки помолчал. Открыл салфетки и стал вытирать кровь с ладоней.  
\- Ладно, допустим. Обойдемся без врачей и полицию пока вызывать не будем. Но нам есть, что обсудить. Потому что если это не ты, то значит твой отец.  
\- Ты перенервничал, тебе просто нужно успокоиться, - дергано ответил Дженсен. - Думаю, нам обоим это нужно.  
\- Куда мы едем?  
\- Ко мне. Если не боишься. Но если хочешь, я отвезу тебя домой.  
Джаред промолчал. Не понимая, о чем тот думает, Эклз добавил:  
\- Если ты в состоянии, то давай обсудим все сегодня.  
\- Хорошо. В конце концов, мое завещание все еще в силе, - хмыкнул Падалеки.

Дженсен проводил Джареда в гостевую ванную и, показав, где находятся медикаменты, оставил его одного.  
Не дожидаясь, пока тот вернется, залпом выпил порцию виски, а бутылку и два стакана поставил на стол. Когда спиртное обжигающим комом свалилось в пустой желудок, нашел в себе силы добраться до бара, вытащить пакет орешков и плитку шоколада. Затем рухнул на диван и прикрыл глаза. Вечер оборачивался сущим кошмаром.  
\- О, я гляжу, ты, как примерная хозяйка, накрыл на стол, - раздался голос над ухом. - Можно? - Джаред указал на бутылку.  
\- Нужно, - кивнул Дженсен.  
После трех порций виски и шоколадки, поглощенных в гробовом молчании, в голове у Эклза, как ни странно, немного прояснилось.  
\- Так что, по твоей версии, сегодня произошло? - разбил тишину Падалеки.  
\- Случайность? Пьяный водитель? Да все, что угодно, только не покушение.  
\- Почему ты так уверен? Я вот ожидал чего-то подобного.  
\- Если ты знаешь, что насолил кому-то еще, то мне нечего возразить, - развел руками Дженсен. - Вот только не надо обвинять в этом меня и мою семью. В разгар выборов было бы идиотизмом открывать охоту на представителя прессы, да еще и такого ушлого как ты.  
\- Как бы ни хотелось тебя разочаровывать, но подобные фокусы вполне в стиле Элиота Эклза, - Джаред разлил в стаканы виски и протянул один Дженсену. Тот не взял, злобно сверля его взглядом. - Да ладно, Дженсен. Ты так мало знаешь о своем отце, что это даже смешно, - пошатнувшись, Падалеки перегнулся через столик и буквально силой всучил стакан Эклзу.  
Они синхронно опрокинули содержимое в себя и снова с вызовом уставились друг на друга. У Дженсена на языке вертелась сотня ответов, но он не успел выбрать ни один из них, как хлопнула входная дверь, и через секунду в гостиную впорхнула Данииль. Пробежав взглядом по расцарапанному лицу, расслабленной позе и длинным ногам гостя, занявшим все пространство от кресла до дивана, а затем оглядев Дженсена, она покачала головой и вышла.  
\- Твоя будущая жена не возражает против присутствия в доме посторонних мужчин? - спросил Падалеки, сделав акцент на последнем слове.  
И опять Дженсен не успел сформулировать достойный ответ - Данииль вернулась. Молча поставила на стол корзинку с фруктами и тарелку с нарезанным ломтиками сыром. Еще раз внимательно оглядела обоих с ног до головы, поджала губы и направилась в прихожую.  
\- Документы в кабинете на столе, увидимся завтра, - сказала она напоследок и ушла.  
\- Высокие отношения, - одобрил Падалеки и потянулся за яблоком.  
Дженсен вновь понял, что ему нечего сказать. Он поднял опустевшую бутылку, тряхнул ею и пошел к бару. В голове было ясно, но ноги оказались неожиданно непослушными. Взяв в руки новую бутылку, он вдруг замер от резкого смеха. Обернувшись, увидел, как сотрясаются плечи Джареда - откинувшись головой на спинку кресла, он безудержно хохотал. Через минуту Эклз понял, что Падалеки не успокаивается. Оглядевшись, Дженсен выхватил из бара минералку, подошел к Джареду и щедро плеснул ему в лицо газированной водой. Нервный смех резко сменило шипение. Падалеки рывком поднялся на ноги, выбил из рук Эклза бутылку и притянул его к себе за грудки.  
\- Я не хочу умирать, - прорычал он Дженсену в лицо.  
\- Никто и не хочет твоей смерти, это все паранойя, - твердо произнес Эклз, понимая, что Падалеки накрыло откатом. Это подтверждал и его расфокусированный взгляд, и то, что он стоял пошатываясь, вцепившись в Дженсена, как в опору.  
Пытаясь высвободиться, Эклз схватил его за руки и собирался усадить обратно в кресло. Реакция Падалеки оказалась непредсказуемой - перевернув коленом столик, тот опрокинул Дженсена на диван и рухнул сверху. Дышать резко стало нечем, и Эклз попытался вывернуться из-под навалившейся туши. Джаред приподнялся на локтях, позволяя ему сделать вдох, и тут же запечатал рот мокрым поцелуем. Это не было возбуждающе. Тяжело дыша, Падалеки возил по его лицу губами и не собирался останавливаться.  
\- Джаред, стоп, - просипел Дженсен. - Тебе надо успокоиться.  
Вместо ответа Джаред придавил его ладонью к дивану и принялся сосредоточенно расстегивать ремень на джинсах Дженсена. С трудом управившись, запустил в них руку и сжал его член.  
\- Не дергайся, тебе понравится, - хрипло пообещал он, начиная двигать ладонью вверх и вниз. На этом моменте Эклз, поперхнувшись очередными уговорами, решил отправить все к чертям. Рванув рубашку из-под пояса джинсов Джареда, он дрожащими пальцами дернул за язычок молнии.  
То и дело сбиваясь с ритма, хрипло дыша и путаясь в одежде, они закончили почти одновременно.  
Джаред сполз на пол, оперся спиной о сиденье дивана и запрокинул голову, упершись затылком в бедро Дженсена. Через считанные секунды Эклз услышал ровное сопение. Даже не пытаясь поменять позу, он одернул вниз рубашку, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и тоже отключился.

Проснулся Дженсен от шорохов. Продрал глаза, поморщился от яркого света и резко накатившей головной боли.  
Неуверенно сел, увидел возившегося в прихожей Джареда.  
\- Уже уходишь?  
\- Загостился, - хмуро ответил Падалеки, обуваясь.  
\- Не сбегай. Я вызову тебе такси, а пока приедет, приготовлю кофе.  
Отчаянно зевая, он побрел в кухню. Когда проходил мимо Джареда, тот сделал вид, что увлеченно рассматривает в зеркале щеку, покрывшуюся коричневатой коркой. Вопреки ожиданиям, на запах молотых зерен Падалеки все же подтянулся.  
Кофе они пили молча. В голове было множество вопросов, но озвучить ни один из них Дженсен не решался. Раздался телефонный звонок, извещая о приезде такси.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не всерьез думаешь, что мой отец мог покушаться на твою жизнь, - уже на пороге не выдержал Эклз.  
Джаред вздрогнул и обернулся. Его лицо исказила гримаса боли, ломая знакомую Дженсену маску безразличия и цинизма.  
\- Я знаю, о чем говорю. Элиот Эклз убил моего отца и доберется до меня, если я не успею остановить его первым.

 

Восемь. Отец впервые выиграл выборы в Сенат. Себя в этом возрасте Дженсен помнил смутно - обрывки эмоций, чужая радость, чьи-то надежды. Любовь. Тогда ее было много. Лицо матери осталось в памяти именно таким - с ямочками на щеках и паутинкой смешливых морщинок у глаз.

Остатки кофе прокатились по пищеводу стылым дегтем. Душ - и на работу, на большее времени уже не оставалось.  
Данииль знала его график назубок - в половине восьмого они пересеклись на пороге.  
\- Все нормально? - улыбка стекла с ее губ почти сразу.  
\- Да. Увидимся вечером. Прости за бардак.  
Стеклянное крошево от разбившихся стаканов и пострадавший диван - в целом гостиная отделалась легким испугом.  
\- Я разберусь, - Дэн невесомо коснулась губами его щеки и вошла в дом.  
***

Десять. Отец проводил большую часть времени в Вашингтоне, прилетая в Чикаго на выходные и праздники. Забирать в столицу семью он не стал. Повзрослев, Дженсен спросил, почему, но ответа не получил. Мать улыбалась, но лицо ее осталось в памяти именно таким - с тревожной морщинкой на лбу.

\- Марк, какого черта в этом досье нет внятной информации о смерти отца Джареда Падалеки? - Эклз бросил пластиковую папку на стол, подавив искушение швырнуть ею в лицо Пеллегрино, замершего напротив его стола.  
\- Смерть была несчастным случаем, об этом сказано в досье, - отчеканил Марк. Волнение не исказило грубоватые черты, выдавала его лишь некоторая бледность и чуть сдвинутые тяжелые брови.  
\- Да? - усмехнулся Дженсен. - А как насчет того, что в свое время в смерти Джозефа Падалеки пытались обвинить моего отца?  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Эклз, по всей видимости, мои ребята что-то упустили, - покаялся Пеллегрино, на первый взгляд, даже довольно искренне. Вот только и без того шаткое доверие уже неуловимо ускользнуло.  
\- Забудьте об этом деле, мистер Пеллегрино, - отрезал Дженсен. - О штрафных санкциях и вашей дальнейшей судьбе я сообщу дополнительно. Вы свободны.  
Упав в кресло, Эклз рассеянно потер длинную тонкую царапину на тыльной стороне ладони. Глядя на нее, он вспомнил о сражении с пряжкой ремня джинсов Джареда Падалеки.  
Доверие. Почти забытое понятие для всякого вознамерившегося выжить в дремучем лесу политтехнологий, где роль листьев играют зеленые доллары, медвежьи капканы заменяет тюремная решетка, а оптические прицелы профессиональных охотников не оставляют шанса увернуться. Если, конечно, стрелок не ты.  
Падалеки вызывал иррациональное желание верить ему. Дженсен успел от этого отвыкнуть и раз за разом искал в себе причину, по которой шли трещинами бастионы. Сексуальное влечение - неоспоримый факт. Но этого было мало, его возможно было подавить. Не так легко, как хотелось бы - в данном конкретном случае, - однако возможно.  
Журналист работал на противоборствующий штаб, даже не скрываясь, и все же вызывал желание верить ему.  
Обвинил отца в убийстве - и все же....  
В его запасниках был компромат, способный похоронить карьеру Дженсена - и...  
Если уж нельзя было верить ему самому, то можно было рискнуть поверить в то, что он заблуждается. Стал жертвой провокации - а не устраивает ее сам.  
\- С понедельника у нас турне по городам Иллинойса, хватит отсиживаться в Чикаго, - заявил Джеффри, войдя в кабинет. - Попроси Данииль положить тебе белья на две недели, не обещаю, что мы будем заезжать домой, - хмыкнул он, не отрывая глаз от бумаг в руках. - Начнем с поездки в Рокфорд...  
\- Рождество скоро... - задумчиво протянул Дженсен, откинувшись на спинку кресла и прикрыв на минуту глаза.  
\- Меридит, принеси градусник, у мистера Эклза жар! - открыв дверь, проорал в приемную Джеффри.  
\- Меридит, прости, мистер Морган шутит, - лениво приподняв веки, фыркнул Дженсен, когда секретарша послушно примчалась с градусником.  
\- Какое к чертям Рождество? - хохотнул Джеффри, устроившись в кресле напротив. - Можешь считать меня своим персональным Гринчем. Хотя ладно, пару дней позволю тебе пролежать под рождественской елкой. Полтора. И вообще-то до сочельника еще больше месяца.  
Встряхнувшись, Дженсен сел ровнее, повертел головой, снимая напряжение в шее и посмотрел на политтехнолога.  
\- У меня к тебе просьба, Джефф.  
\- Слушаю, - отозвался тот. - Кстати, что ты сделал с Пеллегрино? В офисе безопасников такой разнос, что грохот до третьего этажа долетает.  
\- Плохо отрабатывает миску еды, - хмыкнул Дженсен, припомнив слова Падалеки во время их первой встречи. - У тебя есть надежные люди, способные собрать информацию?  
\- Есть, - осторожно ответил Дин Морган. - Но вообще-то мы платим за эту работу десятку лоботрясов, которых сейчас размазывает по стенке Пеллегрино.  
\- Вот именно, лоботрясов, - поморщился Эклз. - Мне нужна вся доступная, и тем более - нет, информация об отце Джареда Падалеки: его статьи о моем отце, отчет полиции и версии журналистов о смерти.  
\- Падалеки? В “Чикаго Трибьюн” ничего о нас не выходит, я думал, ты утряс вопрос с ним.  
Утряс. Если считать решением то, что они пощупали друг друга в прямом смысле слова, - то разумеется.  
\- Просто добудь информацию. Да, и... по некоторым причинам мне нужно, чтобы Джаред Падалеки в ближайшее время был жив и по возможности здоров. Приставь пару надежных ребят присматривать за ним. Заодно... - Дженсен задумчиво потер пальцами подбородок. – Заодно пусть принесут мне отчет о его встречах и передвижениях по городу.  
Вопрос в лице Дина Моргана был в достаточной мере выразительным, чтобы его проигнорировать.  
\- Джефф, я должен разобраться с этим сам. Доверься мне.  
Просьба о почти невозможном. Пауза и молчаливый кивок в ответ. Этого было более чем достаточно.  
***

Пятнадцать. Отец появлялся в Чикаго все реже. Скандалов при Дженсене родители не устраивали, но двери порой закрывали недостаточно плотно. Заплаканные глаза матери говорили сами за себя. Лицо ее осталось в памяти именно таким - с покрасневшими веками и натянутой улыбкой.  
Обнаружив в комнате сына несвойственные интересам обычного подростка журналы и фотографии, она не стала навешивать ярлыки, но попросила не говорить отцу. Цену этой поддержки Дженсен осознал позже. Когда ее потерял.

На пресс-конференцию Эклз шел как на заклание, не сомневаясь, что увидит там Падалеки и слабо представляя себе, какие вопросы тот может задать. С позавчерашнего вечера они не созванивались и не встречались - Дженсен собирал информацию, Джаред же взял тайм-аут по известным ему одному причинам.  
Вспышки фотокамер ударили по глазам. Вопреки инстинктивному желанию зажмуриться, Эклз этого не сделал и, широко улыбнувшись, сел перед выставленными на столе микрофонами. Каторга длиной в час началась. Вопросы были сплошь неудобными - по части умения вгрызаться в плоть американская пресса могла дать фору стае голодных пираний.  
Отвечая, Дженсен смотрел исключительно на задававшего вопрос журналиста, стараясь установить зрительный контакт. Основной принцип работы с большой аудиторией – сосредоточиться на одном человеке, убедить его, тогда поверят и остальные. Не опускать глаза, не скользить взглядом по залу, не рассеивать внимание.  
Не рассеивать стало затруднительно, когда очередной вопрос прозвучал от Джареда Падалеки, газета «Чикаго Трибьюн».  
\- Мистер Эклз, ваша политическая программа отдает популизмом, это признают многие политические эксперты. Вы действительно полагаете, что жителей Иллинойса получится подкупить красивыми обещаниями, а фантасмагорическая программа позволит победить сенатора Макферсона?  
Хрипловатый голос был приправлен изрядной порцией знакомой насмешки, но по сути своей это было объявление временного перемирия – ожидаемый и даже несколько банальный вопрос, на который у Дженсена был заготовлен десяток ответов. Несмотря на видимую резкость, отнюдь не то, чего он ожидал от Падалеки. Хотя чего он ожидал от него на самом деле?  
Скользнув взглядом по высокой стройной фигуре, на миг остановившись на подсохших ссадинах, Дженсен посмотрел в чуть раскосые прищуренные глаза. Из секундного ступора его выдернула вспышка очередной фотокамеры.  
\- Брать на себя смелые обязательства – одно из отличительных черт хорошего политика, а красивые, как вы в точку заметили, обещания в дальнейшем могут стать толчком к развитию штата Иллинойс. По-настоящему демократическую страну характеризуют не декларации в Конституции, а продвижение социальных программ, которые и обеспечивают гражданам великой страны необходимую свободу для…  
В списке вариантов ответа у него был и тот, где упоминались смелые обязательства отца, часть из которых сенатор Эклз в свое время даже успешно выполнил. Однако Дженсен обошелся общими фразами - они неплохо легли на абстрактный вопрос Падалеки.  
Когда он закончил, Джаред кивнул и сел, однако Дженсен не сразу сумел оторвать взгляд от его лица, едва не прослушав начало следующего вопроса.  
\- Мистер Эклз, вы ни разу не высказывали публично свою позицию по поводу легализации однополых браков. Общая позиция демократов по этому вопросу известна, однако ваш отец в свое время не вполне поддерживал партийную линию.  
Журналистка лет сорока – ее имя и название издания Дженсен все же упустил – с интересом ждала ответа. Впрочем, и остальные представители прессы заметно оживились – тема была достаточно пикантной. Если бы они знали, насколько пикантной…  
Ответ был готов. Заучен и вызубрен. Однако начав говорить, Дженсен невольно взглянул на Падалеки, и вытяжка из прежних заявлений отца о том, что Соединенные Штаты Америки пока слишком консервативны для подобных законодательных инициатив, вдруг застыла на языке. Выражение лица Джареда ясно давало понять, что именно этих слов он и ожидал. В отличие от самого Дженсена, тот по-прежнему ждал от него поступков вполне определенных.  
\- Однако, как вы любезно подчеркнули, позиция демократов относительно этого вопроса широко известна. Партия, в которой я состою, полагает, что расширение прав и свобод всех категорий населения – составляющая демократии как таковой. Полагаю, для полной определенности нам стоит обратить внимание на динамику социологических опросов и действовать, исходя из этого.  
Свернув с намеченного пути, Эклз по-прежнему смотрел только на Падалеки, отметив, что его губы покинула ироническая усмешка. Убеди одного – поверят остальные. О последствиях Дженсен предпочел пока не задумываться. Как и о Джареде – слишком неуютными были мысли.  
После окончания пресс-конференции пара телеканалов попросила эксклюзивные синхроны. Закончив, Эклз огляделся – зал уже опустел.  
\- По-моему, этот Падалеки был сегодня самым приветливым из всей компании, - отметил Джеффри по дороге в офис. – В любом случае, за ним уже присматривают. Запрошенная информация поступит завтра.  
\- Отлично.  
Чувствуя себя выпотрошенным, Дженсен сбросил два входящих от отца и провел пятничный вечер в закрытом клубе. Вбиваясь в хастлера без имени и возраста, он представлял под собой другого.  
***

Шестнадцать. Мать обнаружил Дженсен – отец был в Вашингтоне, к тому времени прилетая в Чикаго не каждые выходные. Он не запомнил ее лица таким – белым в тон абажура прикроватной лампы, безжизненным и холодным.

Папка о Падалеки-старшем получилась объемной, гораздо толще того скудного досье на Джареда, что спланировало на стол Эклза не так давно. Джозеф настрочил об отце Дженсена десятки статей. Судя по всему, он даже летал в поисках компромата в Вашингтон и, похоже, даже кое-что нашел. Шестнадцать лет назад Эклз не слишком интересовался политикой, однако сейчас мог предположить, сколько нервов тогда попортили отцу эти статьи. Писал Джозеф Падалеки весьма убедительно и аргументировано: о связях с лоббистами и представителями организованной преступности, об источниках поступления средств на избирательную кампанию, о тайных встречах с сенаторами-республиканцами. Статьи были разложены в хронологическом порядке – от самой ранней к последней. Ее Дженсен изучил особенно внимательно. В самом материале не обнаружилось ничего скандального, но вот в конце Джозеф Падалеки обещал в скором времени поделиться с читателями интересными сведениями о личной жизни сенатора Эклза. А спустя пять дней погиб. Коллеги в многочисленных материалах осторожно намекали на то, кому могла быть выгодна смерть журналиста, однако на прямые обвинения не срывались - доказательств насильственной смерти не нашлось. Полиция подтвердила наличие в крови погибшего алкоголя, хотя журналисты и утверждали, что Джозеф Падалеки был мало того, что человеком непьющим, так еще и не расположенным разгуливать ночами по мостам Чикаго ввиду наличия любящей семьи. В одной из газетных статей напечатали фото с изображением, исходя из подписи, матери Джареда и его самого – двенадцатилетнего. Долговязый мальчишка с лохматой челкой. На кладбище. Дженсен знал, каково это – хоронить родителей, хотя поминки матери помнил довольно плохо.  
***

Семнадцать. После самоубийства Клайда приступы астмы стали сильнее и чаще. Отец таскал его по врачам. Когда установили невротический характер заболевания, брезгливо поморщился – это выражение лица Дженсен хорошо запомнил. Психологи не помогали, он боялся что-либо им рассказывать, опасаясь, что узнает отец. Страх – основная эмоция тех лет. Намного позже, в другом городе, с помощью других специалистов, которых нанял сам, Дженсен выяснил основную причину приступов – страх разоблачения.  
Отец не захотел увозить Дженсена в Вашингтон, и пока он не окончил школу, жил на два города – благо, заседания Сената проводились не каждый день. Когда улетал, оставлял сына на экономку, словно тому было пять лет.

Инициатором воскресной встречи выступил Джаред – хотя Дженсен и сам собирался ему звонить.  
Никаких доказательств виновности отца в смерти Джозефа Падалеки он не нашел. Косвенное – «Кому выгодно?» - да. Но этого слишком мало для обвинений в убийстве. Даже для Макферсона, который, скорее всего, и вложил эту мысль в голову Джареду.  
До обвинения отца в покушении Падалеки додумался сам, сразу после случившегося.  
Дженсен невольно думал о том, что сам сказал отцу, где будет Джаред тем вечером, а заодно и том, что тот пытался задержать его просьбой заехать немедленно. Косвенно это ложилось в теорию Падалеки, как и тот факт, что свихнувшаяся машина была без номеров. Вот только Дженсен не верил в покушение: он своими глазами видел, как в последний момент автомобиль вильнул, избегая прямого наезда. Если бы хотели убить – убили бы. В то, что его отец способен на убийство, Эклз не верил тоже. Авторитарный, в деле порой жестокий, бескомпромиссный – но не убийца.  
А если и не давала толком спать по ночам назойливая мысль – это ничего не меняло. Допустить ее в качестве истинной означало вывернуть привычный мир наизнанку. Означало, что все было зря.  
***

Двадцать два. Он упустил шанс. Рич уговаривал все бросить, начать сначала – с дипломом Кембриджа он мог подняться на ноги где угодно, хоть и в Лос-Анджелесе, откуда был родом его бойфренд. В Кембридже они скрывались тоже – в ЛА могли жить иначе. Но подниматься пришлось бы с нуля – отец уже тогда видел в сыне исключительно своего преемника и пообещал лишить наследства, если тот не вернется в Чикаго. Дженсен вернулся. Струсил? Наверное. Жалел позже? Кто знает. Быть может, первый год.

В воскресенье утром Дженсен сквозь сон услышал звонок своего мобильного, однако никак не мог проснуться. К моменту, когда собрался с духом и открыл глаза, увидел у кровати стройную фигурку Данииль, протягивающей ему телефон. Благодарно промычав в ответ что-то невразумительное, он поднес его к уху. И тут же вздрогнул, когда Данииль, нырнув под одеяло, прижалась к его ногам холодными ступнями.  
\- Нам нужно увидеться, - без приветствия сообщил хриплый голос Джареда Падалеки. - И не говори, что ты занят.  
\- Что случилось? - Эклз приобнял льнувшую к нему девушку, которая немедленно устроилась щекой у него на плече.  
\- Пока ничего, но вполне вероятно, что случится. Хотелось бы успеть до этого. Приезжай.  
Падалеки уже традиционно оборвал звонок, не дождавшись ответа. С досадой взглянув на дисплей, Дженсен положил телефон на тумбочку и выскользнул из постели. Позади раздался разочарованный вздох Данииль. Обернувшись, Эклз заботливо укутал ее одеялом, целомудренно поцеловал в лоб и пообещал вернуться к ужину.  
Едва Дженсен протянул руку к звонку, как дверь распахнулась. Джаред ждал его. Весь дерганный и взъерошенный, он пропустил Эклза в квартиру и тщательно запер дверь.  
Обстановка в квартире уже не напоминала фотографию из мебельного каталога - тут и там были разбросаны предметы одежды и какие-то документы. Обойдя размашистым шагом вокруг столика, Джаред сбросил с дивана плед и листы бумаги прямо на пол. Дженсен аккуратно присел на край и замер в ожидании объяснений.  
\- За мной следят, - сообщил Падалеки. - Боюсь, у меня мало времени.  
Дженсен закашлялся, подавляя смех.  
\- Ты знаешь, что похож сейчас на клинического параноика? - спросил он через пару секунд, справившись с эмоциями.  
\- Сейчас речь не об этом, - оборвал его Джаред и протянул потрепанную тетрадь.  
\- Что это?  
\- Записи моего отца, чудом уцелевшие после обыска в редакции. Все остальные данные, хранившиеся в компьютере, были стерты. Это я нашел совсем недавно, мать засунула тетрадь на чердак вместе с возвращенными ей личными вещами отца.  
\- И что в них интересного для меня лично? - спокойно спросил Дженсен, глядя на Джареда снизу вверх. Он так и не взял протянутую ему тетрадь, и Падалеки бросил ее на стол.  
\- Я поделюсь с тобой кратким содержанием, - резко бросил он, принявшись расхаживать по комнате. - В этих записях тезисы статей, которые отец не успел опубликовать. Потому что его убили.  
\- Твое мнение об убийстве ничем не подкреплено. Я собрал информацию - доказательств насильственной смерти нет.  
\- Элиот Эклз отлично умеет прятать концы в воду, - нервно хохотнул Падалеки на последнем слове. - Если бы шестнадцать лет назад эти статьи увидели свет, то на этом карьера и свобода закончились бы. В полицию с этим идти бессмысленно, но если ты прочтешь записи, уверен, сомнений у тебя не останется.  
Дженсен с удивлением прочел во взгляде Джареда доверие. Странно и даже невероятно, но именно в эту минуту Падалеки верил ему так, как, похоже, не верил уже никому другому. Даже если записи были частью политической игры, в которую оказались втянуты они оба, сейчас Эклз осознал, насколько эта тетрадь важна лично для Джареда. Словно это было делом его жизни.  
\- Дженсен, только ты способен понять, - выдохнул Джаред. - В конце концов, это честь и твоей семьи.  
***

Двадцать шесть. Едва выбравшись из госпиталя, уже зная, что не встанет на ноги, отец принялся натаскивать Дженсена. Это было похлеще университетских лет. Пласты информации, раскладки «друзья-враги», схемы, графики, знакомства и встречи – следующие годы спрессовались в монолит. Бесконечный марафонский забег, к концу которого Дженсен поверил, что и сам этого хочет. Возможно, по принципу «не можешь изменить обстоятельства, измени свое к ним отношение», возможно, потому, что был в этой работе свой адреналин. И пусть отец называл его слабаком, считал методы работы излишне мягкими – Дженсен нащупывал свой путь. Надеялся уехать в Вашингтон, пусть лет на пять, до следующих выборов. Определиться, что делать дальше.

Порадовавшись тому, что он предусмотрительно пообещал Данииль вернуться к ужину, а не к обеду, Эклз отправился в офис. В воскресенье там не было никого, кроме пары охранников, и он заперся в кабинете, углубившись в чтение.  
Фотография отца, обнимающего незнакомую женщину у Вашингтонского кафедрального собора. Любовница? А может, и вторая семья. По крайней мере, Джозеф Падалеки утверждал, что эта связь длилась не менее десяти лет. Что же, у Дженсена не было оснований не верить ему. Мимолетные догадки невольно оформлялись в понимание, по каким причинам отец проводил так много времени в Вашингтоне.  
Мерил Эклз узнала обо всем шестнадцать лет назад, незадолго до смерти. Собиралась подать на развод. В записях Джозефа Падалеки была пометка об информации из первых рук. Мать сама рассказала об этом? Но почему журналисту, а не ему? Чувствовала себя настолько одинокой, что не доверяла даже сыну?  
Последние записи были выкладками журналиста, приведшими к однозначному выводу о насильственной смерти Мерил Эклз. Цепочка была настолько логичной, что Дженсен содрогнулся. Какое-то время он смотрел в окно невидящим взглядом. Потом, словно очнувшись, поднялся на ноги, спрятал в нагрудный карман фотографию и стремительно покинул кабинет.  
***

Двадцать восемь. Отец настаивал на браке. Дженсен хорошо помнил разговор, в котором он озвучил критерии выбора будущей миссис Эклз. К тому моменту Дженсен давно растерял все иллюзии относительного шанса когда-либо выбрать себе партнера в соответствии с личными критериями. У сенатора должна быть жена - она у него будет.  
“Аполитичная. Неброская. Послушная самка, воспитывающая ваших общих детей. Психически уравновешенная, не подверженная депрессиям, как твоя мать. Используй мой опыт, сын, не ошибись”.

 

Не дожидаясь, пока доложат о его визите, Дженсен прошел прямо в кабинет. Удивление отца подобной наглости тут же сменилось тяжелым взглядом. Он жестом указал ему на кресло и велел вбежавшей следом горничной подать кофе.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя были достаточно веские причины, чтобы сбрасывать мои звонки. Прежде, чем ты откроешь рот, советую тебе четко сформулировать оправдания твоим заявлениям на пресс-конференции.  
Сегодня привычный тон отца отозвался внутри яростью.  
\- У меня появились вопросы, - жестко, как ему показалось, произнес Дженсен.  
\- Сперва ты ответишь на мои, - не глядя на него, отец продолжал перебирать бумаги на столе. - А также объяснишь, что ты делал сегодня в доме Падалеки. Насколько помню, я приказал тебе прервать всякие контакты с этим педиком.  
Кровь бросилась в лицо, и Дженсен вцепился пальцами в подлокотник кресла.  
\- Какое право ты имеешь осуждать образ жизни другого человека, если твой собственный далек от идеала? - выкрикнул он, с трудом удерживая себя на месте.  
Отец недоуменно вскинул взгляд, посмотрев на Дженсена, словно на интересное насекомое. Склонил голову набок.  
\- О чем ты? - приподнял он брови в наигранном удивлении.  
Дженсен вынул фотографию и швырнул на стол перед ним. Несколько секунд отец молча рассматривал снимок, медленно багровея.  
\- Где ты это взял? - резко спросил он.  
\- У Джозефа Падалеки. Помнишь такого?  
\- Это единственный экземпляр? И чем ты расплатился с его сыном за эту информацию? - отец уже взял себя в руки и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он сверлил взглядом Дженсена, словно намереваясь отследить любую фальшь, если таковая появится.  
\- Натурой, если ты на это намекаешь, - выплюнул Дженсен, теряя самообладание.  
\- Успокойся и не мели чушь! - отрезал отец. - Если ты когда-нибудь пошутишь так на публике, то не отмоешься до конца своих дней. Педиков не любит никто, тем более в политике. Ты настолько глуп, что в открытую приезжаешь к нему домой, ни капли не заботясь о своей репутации. Почему обо всем должен думать я? Если Падалеки не остановится, то в следующий раз я все-таки велю размазать его по асфальту. И будь добр в это время держаться от него подальше.  
\- Так то покушение устроил ты? - шокировано переспросил Дженсен.  
\- Пока это было вежливое предупреждение, - хмыкнул отец. - Но до него, видимо, не дошло, - он указал на фотографию.  
\- Скажи, ты ненавидишь его за то, что он хороший журналист, или потому, что он гей? - неожиданно для самого Дженсена прояснить этот вопрос вдруг стало жизненно важным.  
\- Хорошего журналиста можно купить. Гея же исправит только могила.  
\- Ты сам убьешь или наймешь машину без номеров, чтобы размазать меня по асфальту? - Дженсен и не заметил, как взвился на ноги и оперся руками о стол, нависнув над отцом.  
Эклз-старший инстинктивно отпрянул и испуганно уставился на него.  
\- Да-да, у меня тоже есть от тебя тайны! - продолжил Дженсен, не позволяя себя перебить. - По сути, мы квиты. Ты прятал от нас с матерью вторую семью, я скрывал от тебя, что гей! Но я готов забыть о твоем предательстве. А ты как любящий отец готов принять меня таким?  
Некоторое время Эклз-старший потрясенно смотрел на него. Его лицо и шея пошли красными пятнами, а в глазах смешалось все то, что долгие годы боялся увидеть в них Дженсен: рухнувшие надежды, ненависть и брезгливость. Под этим взглядом он спасовал и сделал шаг назад. Злость схлынула, оставив после себя ожидание неизбежного. И оно пришло. Даже неспособный встать из инвалидного кресла, отец каким-то образом довлел над ним.  
\- Жаль, что я не знал об этом раньше, не то удавил бы тебя одновременно с твоей матерью! - рявкнул Элиот Эклз. - Вы одного поля ягоды. Я не позволил ей и не позволю тебе угробить дело всей моей жизни. Сейчас ты заткнешься и будешь делать что я говорю, а после выборов я решу, как с тобой поступить. Попробуешь ослушаться - я раздавлю тебя, как таракана, которым ты и являешься.  
Дженсен дернулся, как от пощечины, и попятился к двери. На непослушных ногах добрался до машины и, уже захлопнув за собой дверцу, понял, что натворил. Падалеки оказался прав во всем, но это в голове до сих пор не укладывалось, а вот тот факт, что он сам себя сдал, жег грудь каленым железом.  
***

Тридцать два. Еще даже не половина жизни, а ее фундамент уже пошел трещинами, грозя в любую минуту обрушить здание.

Сорвавшись с места, Дженсен поехал прямо, не задумываясь о направлении. Мысли в его голове играли в чехарду, наскакивая друг на друга, сталкиваясь, перемешиваясь и тем не позволяя додумать ни одну из них до конца. Убийство матери, его собственное признание, позорное бегство от отца, который оказался совершенно незнакомым Дженсену человеком. Поглощенный всем этим, начало приступа астмы Эклз пропустил, заметив его уже когда от недостатка кислорода стало темнеть в глазах. Дыхание было рваным и неглубоким. Не сводя глаз с дороги, Дженсен нашарил в бардачке ингалятор, нажал на дозатор и с ужасом понял, что баллончик пуст. Он остановил машину у обочины и похлопал по карманам в поисках телефона, но аппарата не было - видимо, забыл в офисе.  
Череда неудач выливалась в настоящую катастрофу. Он понятия не имел, где ближайшая больница, а дышать становилось все труднее. Выбравшись из машины, Эклз был готов обратиться за помощью к первому встречному, но вокруг не было ни души - он успел заехать в жилой квартал, где воскресным вечером улицы пустели. Дома вокруг вдруг показались Дженсену знакомыми - не далее как утром он уезжал этой дорогой от Падалеки. Черт знает, как он здесь оказался, если ехал вперед без направления и цели. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что паранойя Джареда не позволила ему сегодня выбраться из дома.  
Преодолевая слабость, Дженсен сел обратно в Форд.  
На третий этаж он поднимался с перерывами, с трудом переводя дыхание, подавляя удушающий кашель и цепляясь за перила. Дотянуться до звонка сил не хватило. Привалившись спиной к двери, Дженсен сполз на пол и потерял сознание.

 

Не сон и не явь - походило на какую-то одурь. Вслушиваясь в окружающие его смазанные звуки, Дженсен никак не мог заставить себя приподнять тяжелые веки. Состояние было будто с тяжелейшего похмелья, чего не случалось с ним очень давно: нудный гул в голове и противная слабость. Попытавшись вспомнить, как его угораздило надраться, Дженсен одно за другим восстановил события прошедшего дня. Воспоминания обрывались у двери чужой квартиры, затем провал, и в настоящем - стерильная обстановка. Поморгав, чтобы навести резкость, Эклз убедился, что находится именно в больнице. Кислородная трубка в носу и игла капельницы на сгибе локтя – судя по всему, Падалеки все же оказался дома.  
Полумрак в палате разгоняли лишь тусклый свет из коридора и бледное марево рассвета за полуприкрытым жалюзи окном.  
Думать о вчерашнем было больно почти физически. Слова – свои собственные и чужие – проникли под кожу тонкими костяными иглами, плотно, не оставляя шрамов и шансов быть изъятыми.  
Однако ощущения эти притупляла лошадиная доза лекарств, которыми его накачали. А быть может, и то, что Дженсен до сих пор не до конца верил в реальность всего, что услышал и сказал вечером.  
Хотелось соскользнуть обратно в сон, просто затем, чтобы не думать. Но внутри ворочалась колючим комом ледяная тяжесть, не подпуская забвение. Дженсен вскоре забросил безуспешные попытки и осторожно, чтобы не выдернуть иглу, сел. Снял зажим кислородной трубки и потянулся было к кнопке вызова медсестры, чтобы попросить воды, когда в палату вошел Джеффри с картонным стаканом в руке. Аромат кофе тут же перебил стойкий запах лекарств. Увидев, что Дженсен пришел в себя, Дин Морган поставил стакан на столик у двери, подошел к кровати и оперся руками о ее край. Политтехнолог выглядел откровенно не выспавшимся, жесткие волосы торчали во все стороны, словно он выбежал из дома, не успев ни расчесаться, ни умыться. Что-то подсказывало - так оно и было.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нормально, - прохрипел Дженсен – в горле отчаянно пересохло. Джеффри спас его от жажды, обнаружив рядом с недопитым стаканом кофе графин с водой.  
\- Что произошло? Эти чертовы врачи ничего не рассказывают, аргументируя это тем, что я не родственник. Чтобы пробраться в палату, пришлось представиться дядюшкой, а за сотню медсестра согласилась закрыть глаза на отсутствие внешнего сходства, - он слабо улыбнулся. – Так что случилось?  
\- Чертова астма, - Дженсен кашлянул, в груди до сих пор ощущался некоторый дискомфорт. – Не проверил ингалятор.  
\- Не замечал, чтобы ты часто им пользовался, - нахмурился Джеффри.  
\- Стечение обстоятельств. Как ты узнал, что я здесь?  
\- Падалеки сообщил. Откуда у него мой номер, я понимаю, а вот…  
\- Это он вызвал скорую, - предваряя дальнейшие расспросы, сообщил Дженсен. – Данииль… Она там с ума сходит, наверное, я обещал вернуться к ужину.  
\- Позвонил ей минут сорок назад. Думаю, скоро приедет.  
Разговор был прерван появлением медсестры, деловито принявшейся измерять Дженсену давление.  
\- Мистер Эклз, как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Нормально. Когда я смогу уйти домой?  
\- Полагаю, до вечера врач захочет понаблюдать за вашим состоянием, - приветливо ответила миниатюрная девушка, быстро заменив капельницу. – Завтракать будете?  
Не успел Дженсен ответить, что не отказался бы лишь от чашки кофе, как в дверь ворвалась Данииль.  
\- О Господи, Дженсен, я так волновалась! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
За последние пять минут этот вопрос успел набить оскомину. К счастью, на этом моменте телефон Джеффри выдал тяжелый рок, и медсестра, зашипев, выгнала того в коридор.  
\- Не переживай, ничего страшного, - он погладил присевшую рядом с кроватью на стул Дэн по холодной с мороза ладони. За ночь с Чикаго успела случиться зима.  
\- Я тебе сто раз звонила, ты не отвечал, - пожаловалась она. На ресницах блестели слезинки, и Дженсену захотелось смахнуть их кончиками пальцев. Хоть кому-то в этом городе не наплевать на него, будь он хоть трижды геем или продажным политиком. Да, у Данииль тоже имелись свои меркантильные интересы, но было и что-то помимо. По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить.  
Когда Джеффри вернулся в палату, выражение его лица заставило Эклза выпустить ладонь Данииль и сжать пальцы в кулак, инстинктивно готовясь держать удар.  
\- Что?  
Дин Морган задумчиво проводил взглядом выходившую в коридор медсестру, словно прикидывая, не попросить ли ее остаться.  
\- Джефф, что случилось? – с нажимом повторил Дженсен.  
Джеффри прятал глаза. Джеффри. Прятал. Глаза. Человек, который, пожалуй, встретил бы Апокалипсис, с насмешливым любопытством наблюдая за падающими с неба огненными астероидами.  
\- Дженс… - растерянный взгляд остановился, наконец, на Эклзе. – Твой отец…  
Он умолк, никак не решаясь озвучить новость, которая после вчерашнего могла заключаться в чем угодно: от заблокированных счетов предвыборной кампании до замены всех членов его команды людьми Эклза-старшего.  
\- Да говори уже! – не выдержал Дженсен. – Я отлично себя чувствую.  
\- Твой отец умер сегодня ночью.

Инсульт. Лет пять назад врачи предупреждали о его вероятности. Через три часа после ухода Дженсена, не довезли до больницы. Сухой и короткий отчет о банальной смерти неординарной личности.  
Данииль отговаривала, заверяла, что все организует сама, но в понедельник после обеда, едва не с боем выбравшись из больницы, Дженсен поехал в родительский дом. Рассчитать почти весь персонал, договориться, чтобы отработали еще завтра, когда сюда приедут после поминальной мессы соратники, друзья и враги экс-сенатора Элиота Эклза. На самом же деле – в надежде здесь, где прожил первые восемнадцать лет своей жизни, понять, что теперь чувствует. Точнее, почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, кроме черной дыры, которой ощущалось внутри происходящее.  
В кабинете ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Будто отец покинул его на минутку, даже не потрудившись убрать бумаги в сейф. Упав в кожаное кресло, Дженсен бездумно уставился на знакомые до малейшей трещинки по глянцевой деревянной поверхности настенные часы. Следил за движением маятника, припоминая все те разы, когда делал это прежде. Но и воспоминания всосало в вакуум эмоционального отупения.  
Взглянув на стол, он зацепился взглядом за фотографию, торчавшую из-под кипы бумаг. Потянул за краешек. На снимке оказался он сам. А еще Джаред Падалеки. Они оба в итальянском ресторанчике, где ели пиццу, и Эклз, помнится, не беспокоился о своем инкогнито. Приподняв остальные бумаги, Дженсен обнаружил еще много интересных фотографий, отчеты наружки и распечатки отдельных телефонных разговоров, которые, как выяснилось, тоже прослушивались. Своими же. Кем именно – догадаться не составило труда. Цепочка сплелась мгновенно, объясняя, в частности, намеренное отсутствие в первичном отчете о Джареде каких-либо данных о Джозефе Падалеки - Элиот Эклз просто не хотел, чтобы они там были.  
В мобильном отца, оставшемся на столе, Дженсен нашел и контакт, подтверждавший, что слежка велась не на уровне «шестерок».  
Но всколыхнувшаяся было мутная злость вскоре улеглась. Очередное предательство – уже не больно.

\- Какого черта, Дженсен? – Джеффри встретил его неприветливо. – Что ты забыл в офисе?  
\- Телефон, - Эклз прошел мимо него в кабинет, сопровождаемый трагичными взглядами - это злило.  
Дин Морган, войдя следом, прикрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Дженсен… Я серьезно. Прекращай геройствовать. Ты только выбрался из больницы. И… - он не договорил.  
\- Я в порядке, Джефф, правда, - Эклз привалился бедром к столу и взял телефон. Сорок девять пропущенных звонков, восемнадцать из них – от Данииль.  
\- Чушь, - отрезал Дин Морган. – Это невозможно в такой короткий срок. Давай-ка ты поедешь домой.  
\- Как скажешь.Только сперва вызови сюда Пеллегрино. И не уходи, пожалуйста, когда он придет.  
Эклз пролистал список пропущенных звонков, отбив при этом десяток новых – многие хотели выразить ему свои соболезнования, но слушать их не хотелось. Отключив телефон, он бросил его обратно на стол и поднял глаза на начальника службы безопасности.  
\- Мистер Пеллегрино, вы и вся ваша команда уволены без выходного пособия, - скучным голосом произнес Эклз. – В течение десяти минут соберите личные вещи и покиньте помещение.  
\- Что значит..? – выдохнул Марк. Дженсен не удержался от ухмылки при виде сползающей с лица Пеллегрино профессиональной невозмутимости. Джеффри удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Причина увольнения – слежка за своим работодателем, несанкционированная прослушка телефонов… - монотонно продолжил Дженсен. – Говоря иначе, предательство, Марк. Увы, отец умер, поэтому вы остались без сахарной косточки.  
\- Мистер Эклз, я… - хрипло выдохнул тот.  
\- Пошел вон, - устало бросил Дженсен и отошел к окну. – Джеффри, будь добр, проследи, чтобы они убрались отсюда как можно скорее.  
Расстегнув пиджак и сунув руки в карманы брюк, он смотрел, как за окном, подсвеченный яркими огнями большого города, сыплется снег. То и дело срываясь целый день, он таял, едва коснувшись земли.  
\- Ты уверен, что Пеллегрино за тобой следил? – спросил вернувшийся Дин Морган.  
\- Абсолютно. И за тобой тоже.  
\- Вот сука, - с чувством констатировал Джеффри. – Ну да черт с ним. У меня есть на примете хорошие ребята, я пригоню их сегодня же.  
Эклз промолчал и едва уловимо вздрогнул, когда на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь.  
\- Дженсен, мне жаль. Твой отец был… непростым человеком, - он замялся, взвешивая каждое слово. – Однако он болел за общее дело, да и… В общем, прими мои соболезнования. Мы приостановим кампанию на две-три недели, чтобы ты успел прийти в себя.  
В переводе на язык политтехнологов это означало, что в ближайшее время выступать с политическими лозунгами практически на могиле Элиота Эклза все равно было бы неправильно. К тому же, Дженсен достаточно неплохо владел теорией, чтобы предположить - смерть отца поднимет его рейтинг минимум на пять пунктов. То есть по сути обеспечит победу, даже если оставшееся до выборов время он будет появляться на публике лишь ситуативно. Вероятно, Макферсон сейчас заливается горючими слезами.

Припорошенный снегом, скользящий по первому гололеду город застрял в пробках. Стив, обычно беззлобно ворчащий на неумелых участников дорожного движения, все три часа пути к дому молчал, лишь бросал в зеркало заднего вида редкие сочувственные взгляды. Дженсен не нуждался ни в соболезнованиях, ни в сочувствии. В чем он, пожалуй, нуждался, так это в ответе на вопрос, остался ли хоть кто-нибудь, кому он сможет доверять на все сто, без оглядки. Впрочем, ответ был очевиден. Тот же Стив – его водитель и телохранитель на протяжении последних пяти лет, - где гарантия, что и он не сливал информацию Пеллегрино? У него жена и двое детей. Очень неплохой оклад, однако всегда хочется большего. Разве сам Дженсен не продался отцу за наследство?  
Когда-то и он был идеалистом, верил в честность партнеров. С годами все идеалистические надстройки были по кирпичику сбиты не верой, а знанием – все, абсолютно все покупаются и продаются.

 

Данииль в самом деле очень помогла – в конечном итоге, организация похорон легла на ее плечи почти целиком. Джеффри лишь поручил Меридит обзвонить нужных людей, чтобы сообщить им время и место похорон.  
Дженсен добрался до дома только к одиннадцати. Данииль встретила его в дверях и неожиданно повисла на шее. Услышав всхлипы, Дженсен неловко обнял ее в ответ.  
\- Ну чего ты? – он погладил ее по спине. Данииль только прижалась сильнее, щекоча волосами щеку.  
\- Мне так жаль, Дженс, - глухо пробормотала она.  
\- Дэн, ну что ты? Ты ведь его почти не знала… - сказал Дженсен и вздрогнул. А сам он разве знал?  
\- Мне тебя жаль, - отстранившись, выдохнула Данииль и утерла ладонями слезы.  
\- Брось, Дэн, - улыбнулся Дженсен. – Со мной все в порядке. Это жизнь. Все перемелется. Ложись лучше спать, завтра тяжелый день.  
Слабость после лекарств еще окончательно не исчезла, и он отключился, едва успев добраться до постели.

Дженсену показалось, что на похороны съехалась половина Чикаго. От соболезнований звенело в ушах. Новые безопасники сбивались с ног, пытаясь не допустить в церковь прессу.  
Присутствовали все, вплоть до мэра. Макферсон, впрочем, ограничился тем, что прислал цветы. Речи обо всем хорошем, что сделал сенатор Эклз для штата Иллинойс, текли полноводной рекой. Во многом они, разумеется, были обоснованы – выполняй отец свою работу плохо, его не переизбирали бы еще дважды. Для многих в Чикаго он был почти народным героем – несколько ярких социальных инициатив Элиота Эклза в свое время получили поддержку в Сенате.  
«Прекрасный человек, который так много…».  
«Принципиальный и честный политик, который…»  
«Верный семьянин и отец…»  
Десятки, сотни, тысячи красивых слов.  
Элиот Эклз был всем и сразу: отличным сенатором, преступником, верным семьянином, предателем, прекрасным человеком, убийцей.

Температура опустилась ниже нуля, и снег больше не таял, бесшумно устилая побуревшую траву на кладбище, ложился на волосы и черные пальто присутствующих. Здесь их было немного, только те, кто счел нужным приехать. Близких родственников у Элиота Эклза не было, а с двоюродными дядюшками и тетушками он перебил горшки давным-давно, полагая, что всем им просто нужны его деньги.  
Безопасники, заручившись поддержкой полиции, оттеснили журналистов за ограду. Падалеки в их числе Дженсен не заметил, впрочем, не особенно и высматривал.  
Последняя молитва продрогшего священника – и гроб опустился во влажную землю. По традиции первым бросив в яму красную розу, Дженсен ощутил лишь смутное облегчение от того, что все подходило к концу. Еще несколько сочувственных похлопываний по плечу – и можно будет отправиться домой.

Горячий душ и чашку кофе пришлось на некоторое время отложить. Подъехав к особняку, Дженсен заметил знакомую машину, а затем и знакомую фигуру около нее.  
\- Чертовы журналюги, - раздраженно пробормотал вымотавшийся Стив. – Сейчас я его выкину отсюда.  
\- Я разберусь, - остановил его Дженсен. – Стив, езжай домой, у тебя есть несколько выходных. Дэн, приготовь, пожалуйста, кофе, я приду через пару минут.  
Когда Данииль поднялась на крыльцо, Дженсен подошел к Падалеки. Судя по всему, караулил тот довольно долго – на волосы и даже ресницы налип снег, а лицо покраснело от холода. Сунув руки в карманы пальто, он зябко ежился.  
\- Не успел поблагодарить тебя за спасение моей жизни, - слова прозвучали излишне торжественно, но что поделать, если это было правдой.  
\- Знаешь, я перепугался, - Падалеки прокашлялся, прочищая горло после долгого молчания. – Хорошо, услышал, как ты свалился под моей дверью. Астма?  
\- Да. Прости за вторжение. Ингалятор закончился и телефона под рукой не нашлось. Твой дом оказался ближе больницы.  
\- Ерунда. Рад, что ты в порядке. И… мне жаль, Дженсен.  
Эклз несколько секунд всматривался в его лицо, но искренности в нем ожидаемо не прочел.  
\- Нет, тебе не жаль, - слабо улыбнулся он. – Но это неудивительно. Ты оказался прав во всем, Джаред. Мой отец нанял ту машину, чтобы тебя припугнуть, он убил мою мать и, полагаю, смерть Джозефа Падалеки – тоже его рук дело. Доказательств нет, однако в двух первых преступлениях он признался сам незадолго до смерти. И у меня нет оснований полагать, что Элиот Эклз не мог остановить твоего отца тем же способом, каким остановил мою мать от публичного скандала, похоронившего бы его карьеру.  
Дженсен говорил так, словно речь шла о совершенно постороннем человеке. Не сводя глаз с лица Падалеки, он заметил мелькнувшее на нем мрачное удовлетворение. Дженсена замутило, и он отвернулся к окнам, за которыми суетилась Данииль.  
\- Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти, - тихо сказал Джаред. Попытался положить руку ему на плечо, но Дженсен дернулся, сбросив его ладонь.  
\- Ты добился чего хотел, Джаред. Не знаю, что было бы, останься отец жив, но он умер, а значит, все кончено.  
\- Кажется, за мной по-прежнему следят.  
\- Извини, я забыл отозвать наружку, - Дженсен все же заставил себя обернуться к Падалеки. – Я приставил ребят, чтобы обеспечить твою безопасность. Уберу их сегодня же.  
Удивление Джареда было совершенно очевидным. Как и облегчение, последовавшее за этим.  
\- Не знаю, что ты будешь делать дальше со всем тем компроматом, что у тебя есть… - продолжил Эклз. – Он ведь работает и посмертно. Но это уж вы с Макферсоном решайте. Сами.  
\- Я… Дженсен, ты… - начал было Падалеки, но его лимит на сегодня был исчерпан.  
\- Прости, я жутко устал. Будь здоров, Джаред, - Эклз хлопнул его по плечу и направился в дом. - Кстати, перепиши завещание, если не трудно, - бросил он напоследок через плечо.

Дженсен не преувеличил – вчерашний день вымотал его до предела. Даже утром он чувствовал себя уставшим. Но еще хуже стало, когда после душа и утреннего кофе Дженсен понял, что ему некуда идти. Точнее, незачем. Впервые за долгие годы – незачем. Более того, начиная прокручивать в голове десятки, сотни и тысячи звучавших вчера слов, он вдруг засомневался, что вообще сможет вспомнить, для чего все это было нужно. Путь к сенаторскому креслу практически открыт. Разумеется, кое-что зависело от того, что предпримет Макферсон при возможной поддержке Падалеки, однако вряд ли сенатор решится станцевать сальсу на костях своего давнего конкурента – сейчас это могло бы обернуться против него. Бить оппонента, который уже не может тебе ответить, - избиратели не идиоты. Но дело было даже не в этом, а в том, что Дженсен не понимал, нужно ли ему это кресло теперь. Нужно ли было оно ему прежде? Еще позавчера казалось, что да, теперь же эмоциональный вакуум сопровождался ощущением тотальной бессмысленности.  
Ни чувства потери. Ни усталости. Ни перебора шокирующих новостей, отзывавшегося защитным коконом бесчувствия. Пустота. Гулкая и бессмысленная. Как будто что-то потерял, но ни понять, ни вспомнить, что именно.  
Но бездействовать Дженсен тоже не мог. Попросту не умел.  
Данииль встала поздно. Уже через час он понял, что бродит по дому без цели, не понимая, чем себя занять, но невольно пытается избежать ее присутствия. Данииль это чувствовала и, быстро собравшись, ушла, якобы по магазинам. Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением, вовсе не желая срывать на ней свое раздражение.  
Решение напросилось само. В тридцати милях от Чикаго, в небольшом городке Лейк Форест, на самом берегу озера Мичиган у отца был небольшой дом. На двадцатипятилетие он вроде как подарил его Дженсену. Не переписал, но торжественно отдал ключи. Коттеджик нравится Дженсену еще с тех времен, когда они с матерью уезжали туда на неделю-другую в разгар лета. Последний раз он был там в июле, когда Чикаго задыхался от зноя, и они с Данииль провели уикэнд на берегу озера.

За это время все здесь успело припасть пылью. Дженсен поставил у порога пакеты с провизией, приготовил кофе, а затем взялся за тряпку. Не сказать, чтобы он был силен в уборке, но гостиную и кухню более-менее в порядок привел. А в сарае даже обнаружил немного дров, припасенных еще в прошлом году – вечером можно было разжечь камин.  
Но вечером уже не захотелось. Вечером выяснилось, что от перестановки слагаемых сумма не меняется – и смена места ничего не решила. Дженсен пролистал пару книг, попытался посмотреть телевизор, прогулялся по берегу, а потом поймал себя на том, что лежит на диване, бездумно, но крайне внимательно рассматривая трещины в деревянных брусьях.  
Понимая, что заснуть все равно не удастся, он достал из бара початую бутылку виски. Когда она опустела, потянулся за второй, но больше не лезло. Впрочем, легче тоже не становилось, напротив, чувство одиночества и пустоты накрывало с головой.  
Под окнами раздался шорох шин, и на мгновение Дженсен воспрянул духом, предвкушая пикировку с Джеффри по поводу избранного им способа релаксации. Он даже не обернулся на стук в дверь, неразборчиво выкрикнув “Входи!”.  
\- Извини, я без приглашения, - вопреки ожиданиям, голос принадлежал не Дину Моргану. Вяло удивившись, Дженсен решил, что и это не самый плохой вариант - ведь на месте Джареда могли оказаться какие-нибудь проходимцы.  
\- Самообслужись, - он махнул рукой, указывая на бар.  
\- Да ты, похоже, в хлам, - хмыкнул Падалеки и сел в кресло напротив.  
\- Ничто человеческое мне не чуждо, - важно сообщил Дженсен и опрокинул все-таки в себя еще одну порцию. - Чего тебе надо?  
\- Я приехал поговорить. Но, кажется, уже не получится.  
\- А адрес?.. - Дженсену было лень договаривать, и он потянулся к бутылке, но Джаред выхватил ее из-под руки, поставил в бар и закрыл его.  
\- Данииль дала. Она вообще-то беспокоится о тебе.  
\- Вот прямо так взяла тебе и дала? Или ты ей наплел о нашей страстной любви? - Дженсен пьяно расхохотался.  
\- Так. Давай-ка уложим тебя спать, - решительно заявил Падалеки.  
\- Спать я буду здесь, - Дженсен растянулся на диване. От резкой смены положения тела желудок совершил кульбит, и в глазах потемнело. Скатившись на пол, Эклз предпринял попытку встать, чтобы добраться до ванной.  
\- Я так и знал, - раздался над ухом голос Джареда, а затем он потащил Дженсена в нужном направлении.  
Они успели.  
Мгновенно накатившая головная боль усугубила положение. Засыпал он на все том же диване, заботливо укрытый пледом, но как там оказался, уже не помнил.

 

То ли лекарства, которыми Дженсена накачали в больнице, вошли в конфронтацию со спиртным, то ли просто две трети бутылки оказались перебором, но утро выдалось тяжелым. Едва открыв глаза, он рванулся с дивана, устремившись в ванную. Когда по стеночке выбрался оттуда, в нос ударил запах жареных яиц. Не успев удивиться тому, откуда он взялся, Дженсен со стоном вернулся на исходную.  
Когда со второй попытки он добрался, наконец, до дивана, казалось, что тело пропустили через шредер. Замотавшись с головой в плед, Дженсен мечтал тихо отойти в мир иной, чтобы больше не мучиться.  
Что-то громко стукнулось о кофейный столик, отозвавшись набатом в больной голове. Эклз высунулся из-под пледа и увидел перед собой стакан с водой. Подняв глаза, опознал и того, кто шастал по дому, будучи, судя по всему, и виновником незабываемого аромата яичницы.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – хрипло спросил Дженсен, потянувшись к воде – пить, оказывается, хотелось страшно.  
\- То есть, вчерашний вечер ты не помнишь? – ехидно уточнил Падалеки.  
Дженсен задумался. Судя по цветущему виду Джареда, тот с ним не пил. Однако последним, что помнил Эклз, была употребленная вовнутрь порция виски, счет которым он потерял.  
\- Зачем ты приехал? И где взял адрес? – он откинулся на подушку и прикрыл веки – тусклый солнечный свет, проникавший в окна, все равно невыносимо резал глаза.  
\- Вообще-то я уже отвечал на эти вопросы вчера, - хмыкнул Падалеки. Излишне громко - Дженсен невольно поморщился. – Приехал поговорить. Адрес мне дала Данииль…  
\- Что, вот прямо так взяла и дала? – не удержался Эклз.  
В ответ раздался шумный вздох, а затем, судя по звуку, Джаред ушел. За окном раздался тихий рокот мотора его автомобиля. Спасаясь от жестокого озноба, Дженсен вновь накрылся с головой и постарался заснуть.

Проснувшись ближе к вечеру – солнце уже катилось к закату, – он выяснил, что умирать расхотелось. В доме было сумеречно и пусто. Кофе и сэндвич окончательно привели его в чувство. Впрочем, зеркало в ванной с этим мнением согласилось не вполне. Дженсен поскреб рыжеватую щетину и взялся за бритву. Принимая душ, он обещал себе не надираться больше никогда. Или хотя бы сегодня. Но чем занять себя очередным муторным вечером, придумать не успел. Когда вышел из ванной в одном полотенце на бедрах, выяснилось, что недодуманные планы на одиночество откладываются. На вешалке уже висело пальто Падалеки, под ним стояли его ботинки, а сам он с наглостью, достойной восхищения, варил в кухне кофе. Заслышав шаги, Джаред обернулся и окинул Дженсена долгим оценивающим взглядом - Эклз даже испытал секундное искушение позволить полотенцу соскользнуть на пол, чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией непрошеного гостя. Покрепче сжав узел, он прошел в дальний угол комнаты к сумке, где была чистая одежда, быстро натянул на себя первые попавшиеся под руку джинсы и джемпер.  
\- Не подумай, что я придираюсь, но стучать в дверь тебя не учили? – нарочито лениво спросил он, вернувшись в кухню.  
\- Так открыто было, - в тон ему отозвался Джаред. – Кстати, тебя тут прирезать проще простого, куда только твои безопасники смотрят?  
\- Я их разогнал, поэтому понятия не имею, куда они теперь смотрят.  
Гладкий деревянный пол приятно холодил босые ступни, и обуваться он не стал. Прошел в кухню, жадно выпил еще стакан воды и бросил косой взгляд на спину Падалеки, прикидывая, хватит ли у того совести приготовить две чашки кофе.  
Хватило.  
\- За что?  
Дженсен помедлил, глядя на устроившегося напротив Падалеки. Как ни странно, неприязни его присутствие не вызывало. Не сказать, чтобы Дженсен жаждал сейчас кого-либо видеть, но и одному быть не хотелось.  
\- Шпионили за мной в пользу отца, - ответил Дженсен, помешивая в чашке сахар, и, опередив реплику Джареда, продолжил: – Сейчас ты скажешь, что это вполне в духе Элиота Эклза. Я в ответ вспылю, потому что он все же был моим отцом, или, напротив, смиренно соглашусь с чудовищностью его поступков. Давай опустим эту часть, потому что я пока не уверен в своих реакциях.  
Подняв глаза на Падалеки, он наткнулся на растерянный взгляд.  
\- Дженсен, я не собираюсь доказывать тебе, что твой отец чудовище. Я и так могу только представить, что ты чувствуешь после…  
\- А я не знаю, что чувствую, Джаред, - с горькой усмешкой оборвал его Эклз. – Наверное, должен что-то. Может, даже вину... В конце концов, именно после моего признания он и умер.  
\- Признания?  
\- Ага. Что наследник рода – гей. Трагично.  
\- Он не знал? – удивленно спросил Падалеки.  
\- Как думаешь, мог я сказать об этом раньше, если в итоге Элиота Эклза убила мощь его же гомофобии? – Дженсен говорил с видимой легкостью, но внутри скапливалась досада на то, что вообще приходится это обсуждать.  
\- Ты в этом не виноват.  
\- Де-юре нет, по факту – виновен именно я, - пожал плечами Эклз. – И знаешь, что самое ужасное, Джаред? Мне плевать.  
Падалеки промолчал. К растерянности в его взгляде примешалась жалость. Вот чего-чего, а права на жалость он не имел. Кто угодно – но не он.  
\- Зачем ты приехал?  
\- Просто хотел сказать, что не собираюсь топить тебя добытым компроматом. Он относился исключительно к деятельности твоего отца, и я не намерен пускать материалы в ход теперь, после его смерти.  
\- Как благородно с твоей стороны. А Макферсон что об этом думает?  
\- А я не спрашивал, - резко ответил Падалеки. – Дженсен, я работал с ним, но не на него. Получил доступ к нужным мне документам, но играл в свою игру.  
\- Это ты так считаешь, - с долей сочувствия сказал Эклз. – Джаред, тебе никогда не обставить Макферсона – он обведет тебя вокруг пальца в два счета. Ты производишь впечатление в чем-то даже порядочного человека. Но нельзя, ввязавшись в грязную игру, остаться чистеньким.  
\- Я уже вышел из игры. Все кончено, - упрямо заявил тот.  
\- И ты даже не попытаешься поведать миру о том, кто убил Джозефа Падалеки?  
Джаред замялся. Нервно провел рукой по волосам, заправил их за уши.  
Отвел взгляд.  
Дженсен вдруг понял, как много наносного было в показушной браваде и непробиваемом на первый взгляд скептицизме сидящего напротив него матерого журналиста. За всем этим прятался потерявшийся мальчик, которому никто не верил. Для которого самым главным было заставить поверить. Хоть кого-нибудь. Умом оба они понимали, что доказать фактами вину Элиота Эклза невозможно, а Джаред Падалеки ко всему же был слишком хорошим профессионалом, чтобы голословно портить репутацию пусть и уже покойнику. Да и не был он мстительным. Не был. Настойчивый в достижении своей цели, как раскочегаренный локомотив. Так уж получилось, что на пути ему попался Дженсен, в которого он и врезался на полном ходу.  
\- Нет, - Джаред только подтвердил его правоту. – Я не смогу ничего доказать. Да и уже бессмысленно.  
\- Да, - согласился Эклз. – К тому же, я не уверен, что стану продолжать эту кампанию.  
\- Как?.. – Падалеки чуть не поперхнулся последним глотком кофе. – Но почему?  
\- А зачем? – задавая вопрос, Дженсен не фальшивил – он и в самом деле не знал ответа. Точнее, ответа, который мог бы стать новой мотивацией.  
\- Ты же вложил в это столько сил, а теперь просто все бросишь?  
\- Ну, ты-то должен только обрадоваться. Семейство Эклз окончательно сходит с дистанции, Макферсон празднует победу, Падалеки аплодирует на галерке, - язвительно бросил Дженсен и поднялся, чтобы налить себе воды – после вчерашнего в глотке до сих пор то и дело пересыхало. Когда, наполнив стакан, обернулся, обнаружил, что Джаред стоит прямо перед ним. Едва не врезавшись в него, Дженсен отступил и раздраженно воззрился на Падалеки.  
\- Я вовсе не этого добивался, - решительно произнес тот.  
\- Джаред, да плевать, чего ты добивался! – Эклз вернул на стол стакан, расплескав половину воды. – С чего ты вообще решил, что мне стоило все это знать? – выпалил он. – Вся эта чертова правда – это твоя правда. Твоя. Я прожил бы и без нее.  
\- То есть ты хочешь свалить всю вину на меня? – с убийственной серьезностью спросил Падалеки. – И считаешь, что лучше тебе было всю жизнь лежать под своим папочкой, считая его ангелом во плоти?  
Дженсен посмотрел на нависшего над ним здоровенного журналиста, скользнул взглядом по его лицу – высоким скулам, острому подбородку, четкой линии губ. Подумал, что надо бы ему врезать. Наотмашь. Может, полегчало бы.  
Вместо этого он потянулся, сгреб Падалеки за ворот черной рубашки и впечатал его в холодильник - от неожиданности тот поддался и повелся, даже не пытаясь оттолкнуть кулаки Дженсена, от костяшек которых на тонкой коже ключиц наверняка останутся темные синяки. Просто смотрел и кривил обидой нервно подрагивающий уголок рта. Дженсен собирался приложить его спиной о холодный металл еще пару-тройку раз, ответить на грубость, показавшуюся не то чтобы жестокой, а скорее нелепой. Лишней. Запоздалой. Словно Падалеки сказал не о нем, а о каком-то давнем, позабытом Дженсене Эклзе, которого уже и не существовало. А кто был вместо него - он еще не знал и сам.  
Но пока эта дурацкая мысль ввинчивалась в усталый мозг, глаза неотрывно следили за поблескивающей в уголке губ капелькой слюны. Это сбивало, выносило за пределы правильного: накричать, доказать свою - и только свою - правду и выставить за дверь. Вместо этого захотелось попробовать эту каплю на вкус. И Дженсен не смог отказать себе - в конце концов, он еще не представлял, на что способен был этот новый Эклз. Дернул не противящегося Джареда за грудки и жадно присосался к губам. Сжался как пружина, ожидая отпора, и разозлился этой покорности. Захотелось искусать, растоптать, вызвать сопротивление. Оттолкни его Падалеки, Дженсен отступил бы тут же. Усмехнулся бы криво, убедившись в своей правоте, и положил конец этому глупому противостоянию, вычеркнул из жизни наглеца, бесцеремонно вломившегося в нее. Попробуй он захватить первенство, положить ладони на затылок, развернуть Дженсена, вжать в металл – и получил бы в ответ жестокий отпор. До разбитых костяшек пальцев, до содранной кожи, до раскаленной добела агрессии.  
Джаред, вдавленный им в чертов холодильник, стек ниже. Стало еще удобнее врываться в рот языком, покусывать губы. Не желая причинить боль, он однако и не собирался играть в чуткость. Очерчивал языком контур губ, чувствуя легкий привкус и запах кофе. Зарывался пальцами в волосы, запутывался и дергал, перехватывая сдавленный вздох.  
Джаред не отталкивал, и это уничтожило остатки здравого смысла, заставило рвануть за ворот рубашки и вниз, вызывая дождь из пуговиц, пытаясь подтолкнуть хотя бы к какой-то реакции.  
Сомнений не осталось. Пальцы сами искали гребаную пряжку, ту самую, уже оставившую метку на ладони, нервно дергали ремень, пока губами – не отрываясь – и языком – по-хозяйски во рту.  
Зеленые с золотинкой глаза – прямо напротив, чуть затуманено. И Дженсен зажмурился сам, чтобы не видеть, не думать – ни в коем случае не думать. Хотя бы о том, почему, какого черта Падалеки поддавался и позволял?  
Чувствовал себя виноватым? Дженсен прикусил кожу на шее, натянул, услышал шипение. Дернул легко, а затем сильнее, думая – сорвется, сочтет, что слишком. Оставлял метки на ключицах, ожидая отпора.  
Из жалости? Дженсен сминал пальцами упругое тело, и это было жестче, чем ласка, злее, чем нежность.  
Подначивал? Дожидался момента, чтобы поймать, перехватить, унизить? Дженсен срывал одежду и раскрывал, жадно, на грани боли. Ждал, ежесекундно, жесткой отдачи. Не дождался. Ни когда развернул и дернул вниз, укладывая на пол. Ни когда, наскоро надев резинку, вошел почти насухую, перешагнул за грань боли, но не дал передышки. Джаред все равно поддавался и впускал. Дженсена не заботили ощущения Джареда - его собственная реальность запульсировала и раскрошилась.  
А потом было неловко. Скатившись с Падалеки, он слушал его сбивчивое дыхание и пытался отдышаться сам, но смотрел исключительно в потолок, цепляя боковым зрением светлые кухонные шкафчики.  
В кухне. На полу. Романтика.  
Сквозняк из приоткрытого окна гонял озноб по оголенным участкам кожи, а в трубах свистел разбушевавшийся на улице осенний ветер.  
Это оказалось... иначе. Возможно, потому, что не нужно было представлять под собой кого-то далекого.  
Теперь по законам жанра Падалеки должен был по-быстрому свалить, возможно, напоследок послав Дженсена ко всем чертям - это если не кончил. Он и свалил. В душ. Мыться. Словно в порядке вещей.  
Впрочем, Дженсен начал привыкать к тому, что логические выкладки в случае с Джаредом сбоили с изрядным постоянством. Поэтому решил забить на них и разложил диван в гостиной. На всякий случай.  
Выйдя из ванной в одних джинсах и босиком, Падалеки сразу двинулся в кухню. Привалившись к косяку, Дженсен наблюдал, как он подхватил с пола измятую рубашку и набросил на плечи. Попытавшись застегнуть, наткнулся на полнейшее отсутствие пуговиц и растерянно оглядел себя. Раздраженно запахнул рубашку, заправил в джинсы. Мотнул головой, стряхнув с волос редкие капли воды. Заметил Дженсена. Выражение его лица было практически не читаемым. Разве что едва заметно поджались губы. Он не был зол, а вот разочарован - скорее всего. Досадно.  
\- Спасибо за... кофе, - легкая улыбка не замаскировала сарказм.  
Когда он прошел мимо Дженсена в прихожую, тот смог в деталях рассмотреть завтрашние синяки на ключицах и шее.  
\- Останься.  
Джаред с одним ботинком в руке замер и обернулся к нему.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Погода ни к черту, - дернул плечом Дженсен. Словно в подтверждение его слов, по окнам хлестнул особо яростный порыв ветра, кажется, уже сопровождаемый дождем. - У меня есть еще... кофе.  
\- Пожалуй, мне достаточно. Я не люблю такой крепкий.  
\- Могу предложить сахар и сливки.  
\- Нужно было раньше предлагать сливки, - хмыкнул Падалеки. - Я люблю кофе с такой гладкой пеной. Сверху, - он сделал ударение на последнем слове, но Эклз уже и сам догадался, что Джаред привык сверху. А в противном случае к наличию сопутствующих смягчающих факторов, небольшой запас которых пылился в тумбочке на втором этаже.  
\- Черт, Джаред, извини, - не выдержал Дженсен. - Серьезно. Не надо из-за этого возвращаться в Чикаго ночью по мокрой дороге. Оставайся. Я приготовлю к... - он быстро поправился: - Чай. С лимоном. Нет, без лимона.  
Падалеки закусил губу, явно сдерживая смех, и уронил ботинок на пол.  
\- Ладно, давай свой чай, - пренебрежительно бросил он. Прошел в гостиную и упал в кресло.  
Дженсен неожиданно понял, что ему нужна пауза. В кухне он оперся руками о край буфета и опустил голову, переводя дыхание. Наверное, было бы проще, если бы Джаред ушел.  
\- Ты в порядке? - раздался над ухом голос Падалеки. - Помочь с чаем?  
Он быстро осмотрел содержимое шкафчиков и присвистнул:  
\- А чая-то у тебя и нет.  
Дженсен устало развернулся к нему. Окинул взглядом с ног до головы.  
\- У меня где-то есть подходящая рубашка, - не к месту сказал он и ушел на второй этаж.  
Мебель в спальне покрывал ровный слой пыли. Мимолетно подумав, что нужно все же заняться уборкой, Дженсен прошел к стенному шкафу и дернул с плечиков одну из рубашек.  
Когда он спустился вниз, Джаред с интересом рассматривал фотографии на каминной полке.  
\- Переоденься, - Эклз грубовато ткнул ему рубашку, старательно избегая неловкого момента.  
\- Это твоя мать? - Падалеки указал на крайнюю фотографию, где на фоне здания Конгресса Мерил Эклз держала за руку восьмилетнего сына.  
Дженсен ответил не сразу, провалившись в то лето, когда они с матерью единственный раз ездили навещать отца в Вашингтон.  
\- Да, это она, - запоздало сказал он и повернулся к Джареду. Оказалось, что тот стоит прямо за его плечом, еще не успев одеться. Взгляд невольно заскользил по гладкой коже рельефного торса, мгновенно выветрив из головы воспоминания. Заметив это, Падалеки принялся натягивать на себя принесенную Эклзом рубашку. Рукава оказались откровенно коротки, и он развел руками, демонстрируя свой нелепый вид. Дженсену вид одетого Джареда тоже не пришелся по душе. К тому же, он не любил оставаться в долгу. Шагнув к Джареду, Дженсен положил руки на его пояс и толкнул к дивану. Падалеки насторожился и попытался высвободиться.  
\- Я уже забыл, как это делать, но обещаю постараться, - Дженсен дернул вниз джинсы Падалеки и опрокинул его спиной на диван.  
Это было нетипично и ново - заботиться о чьем-то удовольствии, игнорируя собственное. Однако услышав свое имя, которое выдохнул выгнувшийся под ним Джаред, он понял, что сделал все правильно.

 

Дженсен проснулся первым и некоторое время не двигался, глядя на спящего Джареда. Сейчас, когда с его лица полностью сошло напряжение, Падалеки выглядел младше своих лет. И мягче, значительно мягче того человека, каким хотел казаться. Он спал на самом краю, и между ними была значительная дистанция, но сам факт, что они проснулись в одной постели, казался удивительно нормальным. Дженсен даже предположить не мог, к чему все выведет, однако его это не волновало. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
Но продолжать рассматривать новоявленного любовника было странно и, к тому же, никак не помогало навести порядок в мыслях. Дженсен осторожно поднялся с дивана и отправился в душ.  
Заспанный Джаред появился на пороге кухни, привлеченный запахом свежесваренного кофе. Рядом с его чашкой Дженсен демонстративно поставил сливки и сахар. Падалеки усмехнулся, плюхнулся на деревянный стул и потянулся к молочнику. Не сводя глаз с Дженсена, он залпом опрокинул в себя сразу половину чашки. Изучающий взгляд был взаимным. Со стороны они, пожалуй, выглядели настороженными соперниками, словно пытались предугадать последующие шаги друг друга.  
\- Доброе утро, - запоздало спохватился Падалеки спустя минуту-другую.  
\- Доброе, - приветливо откликнулся Дженсен, скользнув, наконец, взглядом по голой груди Джареда - по всей видимости, рубашка с подстреленными рукавами Падалеки все же не приглянулась.  
\- Ничего, что я в таком виде? - вдруг смутился Джаред. Эклз усмехнулся - после вчерашнего это прозвучало по меньшей мере смешно.  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома. Но если тебе неловко, то я подберу еще что-нибудь. Возможно, у меня найдется подходящий джемпер.  
На самом деле, неловко чувствовал себя именно Дженсен. Несмотря на то, что вчера они сломали некоторые барьеры, времени принять неожиданное сближение как данность ему определенно оказалось недостаточно. Кивок Джареда отозвался невольным вздохом облегчения.  
На сей раз одежду Эклз выбирал вдумчивее и в итоге нашел пару джемперов и толстовок, которые могли подойти. Держа их в руках, Дженсен понял, что спускаться вниз он не торопится. Мало того, ищет причину побыть одному. Все происходило слишком быстро, и это пугало. Отбросив с кровати пыльное покрывало, Эклз присел на ее край и, упершись локтями в колени, обхватил ладонями голову. Он успел позабыть, когда в последний раз чувствовал подобную растерянность. Не помнил, каково это - просыпаться с кем-то рядом. Не понимал, как нужно строить отношения, не знал, нужны ли они ему вообще. Повинуясь многолетней привычке искать скрытые мотивы, Дженсен по кругу гонял в голове вчерашний вечер, но так и не смог найти другого объяснения действиям Джареда, кроме как... черт, ну почему бы их влечению не быть взаимным?  
В поведении Падалеки чувствовалась искренность: и когда тот стерпел его грубость, и позже - когда, проглотив обиду, согласился остаться.  
С другой стороны, полагаться на голую интуицию не хотелось. Дженсен с горечью подумал, что его отношения с отцом в итоге доказали лишь одно - порой он видит только то, что хочет.  
Но, как бы там ни было, поступить привычно - подавить эмоции и сделать все правильно - Дженсен тоже не мог.  
Очнувшись от размышлений, но так и не придя к определенному выводу, он понял, что наверняка отсутствует слишком долго, оставив гостя в одиночестве. Подхватив вещи, Дженсен спустился вниз.  
Джаред, по-прежнему одетый в одни лишь джинсы, как раз выходил из ванной. На спине завораживающе поблескивали капли воды, и Эклзу захотелось вдруг провести по смуглой коже кончиками пальцев, ощутить эту влагу под своими ладонями...  
\- Надеюсь, что-то из этого тебе подойдет, - Дженсен протянул Падалеки вещи и прошел вглубь гостиной, намереваясь сложить диван. Но не успел склониться над ним, как почувствовал прикосновение - и уже через мгновение оказался прижат спиной к груди Джареда. Тот выдохнул что-то неразборчивое ему в шею, огладил ладонью по ребрам. Дженсен вздрогнул. Это было слишком интимно. Слишком близко.  
Перебор.  
Вывернувшись из рук Джареда, он сдернул с дивана одеяло и принялся убирать постель.  
Обернувшись затем к Падалеки, обнаружил, что тот уже оделся и смотрит мимо него в заоконную серость.  
\- Не хочешь поехать позавтракать в город? - спросил Эклз, пытаясь сгладить неловкость. Когда Джаред замешкался, поспешно добавил: - Если, конечно, ты никуда не торопишься.  
Еще не закончив фразу, Дженсен понял - он только что бросил себе вызов. И черт его знает, только ли себе.  
Мельком взглянув на него, Падалеки вновь уставился в окно.  
\- Никаких срочных дел у меня сегодня нет.  
Дженсен так и не понял, чего именно - облегчения или досады - от слов Джареда оказалось больше.

Ночная буря закончилась, но погода не прояснилась: с озера, плескавшегося в паре десятков метров за домом, тянуло ледяным ветром, небо было скрыто под толстым слоем набрякших влагой свинцовых облаков. Поежившись от сырости, Дженсен двинулся к машине. Не услышав позади себя шагов, обернулся и обнаружил, что Джаред сделал то же самое, а теперь растерянно стоит у своего темно-бордового Форда. Эклз не двинулся с места, вовсе не собираясь уступать. Помедлив еще несколько секунд, Падалеки обошел Форд, подошел к Дженсену и аккуратно оттеснил его от водительской дверцы.  
\- Не вопрос, поедем на твоей, но поведу я, - заявил он и нагло протянул руку ладонью вверх.  
\- С какой стати? – дернул бровью Эклз.  
\- Ну, хотя бы потому, что на дорогах гололед, а мой водительский опыт больше, - вздохнул Джаред. – Но заметь, в отличие от твоего водителя, я позволю тебе ехать на переднем пассажирском сидении. Ну же, Дженсен, - он нетерпеливо пошевелил пальцами.  
Эклз, поджав губы, собирался было поспорить, но внезапно передумал. Уронив ключи в протянутую ладонь, он сел в машину и нарочито громко хлопнул дверцей.  
\- Пристегнитесь, сэр, - хохотнул Джаред, заводя двигатель. - Куда направляемся?  
Презрительно фыркнув, Дженсен взял на себя обязанности штурмана.

Когда они вышли из кафе, Эклз неожиданно вспомнил, что обедать и ужинать им нечем - собираясь в Лейк Форест, он не рассчитывал на двоих.  
\- Нужно купить… чай, - он махнул рукой в сторону супермаркета и многозначительно ухмыльнулся. Джаред мигом подхватил его настрой и уже через полминуты принялся травить байки. Дженсен искренне хохотал над забавными историями из журналистской практики Падалеки, но осекся, стоило им войти в магазин. В супермаркете оказалось многолюдно – Дженсен попросту не учел того, что небольшие городки живут в другом ритме. Если в чикагских торговых центрах столпотворения начинались после девяти вечера, то в Лейк Форесте домохозяйки толпились в магазинах и среди бела дня. Эклз невольно напрягся – в данный момент ему совершенно не хотелось быть узнанным. А шансы на то были - на улицах города он заметил немало расклеенных листовок со своим портретом. Он принялся торопливо наполнять корзину продуктами, подспудно ожидая услышать щелчки фотокамер мобильных телефонов.  
«Кандидат в сенаторы Дженсен Эклз и политический журналист Джаред Падалеки в супермаркете Лейк Фореста! Эксклюзивные фото!»  
Он успел в деталях представить себе завтрашние таблоиды, на первой полосе которых будет изображен он сам – с пачкой печенья в руке - и Падалеки – с банкой арахисового масла. Семейная идиллия. Вряд ли желтая пресса милостиво примет их за лучших друзей.  
\- Зачем тебе собачьи консервы? - рассмеялся Джаред и хлопнул его по плечу. Ладонь тут соскользнула вниз, однако, оценив двусмысленность жеста, не говоря уже о ситуации в целом, Дженсен шарахнулся в сторону, едва не натолкнувшись на торговую стойку. Две женщины с нагруженными тележками покосились на него, но сразу отвернулись и стали болтать о своем. Эклз решил, что довольно играть с огнем, и стремительным шагом направился к кассе.  
\- Ты что? - недоуменно спросил Джаред, догнав его.  
\- Следи за руками, - прошипел Дженсен и достал из бумажника наличные – карточка вдруг показалась не лучшим вариантом. У него возникло ощущение, что все вокруг пялятся на них, и переждать двух человек в очереди неожиданно стало весьма непростой задачей. Но сбежать из магазина было бы еще хуже – тогда внимания публики точно не избежать. От панических мыслей перехватывало дыхание, и Дженсен с тоской подумал, что только чертовой астмы ему сейчас и не хватало.  
Выйдя к машине, он собрался было забросить в багажник продукты, но ключи были у Падалеки. Отзеркалив его утренний жест, Дженсен молча потребовал их обратно. Вложив связку в ладонь, Падалеки, не говоря ни слова, занял пассажирское сиденье.  
\- Что это было? – негромко спросил он чуть позже, когда Эклз уже вставил ключ в замок зажигания.  
\- А ты сам не понял, как все это выглядит со стороны? – огрызнулся Дженсен. К горлу подступал кашель, и он прикрыл глаза, заставив себя успокоиться и задышать глубже.  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Все отлично, - проворчал Эклз и откинулся на спинку сиденья. – За исключением твоего поведения.  
\- Это был обычный дружеский жест, Дженсен! Люди ежеминутно касаются друг друга без задней мысли, – взвился на дыбы Падалеки. – Если что и привлекло к тебе внимание, то твоя собственная реакция. Ты же не думаешь, что я могу подставить тебя по глупости или подлости?  
Он промолчал, и тогда Джаред взял его за плечо, сдавив с такой силой, что Дженсен поморщился.  
\- Ты же так не думаешь? – переспросил он, когда Эклз злобно зыркнул на него.  
Он не без усилия разорвал захват Падалеки и стряхнул его руку с плеча.  
\- Я думаю, что не знаю тебя, Джаред. Считанные дни назад ты намеревался похоронить меня под горой компромата. Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты научился доверять хоть кому-нибудь, - тихо, но решительно заявил Падалеки.  
\- Кому-нибудь – это тебе, что ли? – хмыкнул Дженсен.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - он вдруг широко улыбнулся. – Хотя бы попробуй.  
\- Аминь, Падалеки, - мрачно констатировал Эклз и завел двигатель.  
\- Дженсен, ты недавно волновался о том, как выглядишь со стороны, - продолжил Джаред, явно не собираясь затыкаться. – Так вот со стороны ты выглядишь параноиком – раз, человекоподобным роботом – два, занудой – три…  
\- Закончил? - оборвал его Дженсен. – Послушай, а давай ты сейчас сядешь в свой раздолбанный Форд, учешешь нахрен в Чикаго и будешь там читать мораль кому-нибудь другому?  
\- Вот когда ты в последний раз развлекался? – сбить Падалеки с темы не удалось. Как там… локомотив? Локомотив и есть. – Что ты видишь, кроме своего кабинета и этой огромной кучи денег? – Джаред широко развел руки, наглядно демонстрируя, насколько огромной.  
Дженсен разрывался между желанием остановить машину и вытолкать его на обочину и вторым – дослушать этот бред до конца. Впрочем, был еще третий вариант, о котором Дженсен старался не думать - заткнуть этот рот поцелуем. Внутреннее напряжение отпускало, уступая место шальному веселью.  
\- Развлекался? Недавно я отлично оттрахал слишком болтливого журналиста, - невозмутимо сообщил Эклз и смолк в ожидании реакции, не сводя глаз с дороги. Впрочем, движение здесь в сравнении с чикагским было настолько унылым, что можно было и не озадачиваться.  
\- А потом загладил свою вину превосходным минетом, - Джаред понизил голос и положил руку ему на колено.  
\- Врежемся в дерево, - пообещал Дженсен.  
\- Какая нелепая смерть.  
Рука скользнула вверх, к бедру, и Эклз, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, прижался к тротуару и остановил машину.  
\- Может, еще на центральной площади трахнемся? – обернулся он к Джареду. – Тебе это нужно?  
По всей видимости, тон его был достаточно резким, чтобы тот отдернул ладонь, мотнул головой и задумчиво уставился в окно.  
Вновь повисла неловкая пауза. Слишком острые реакции на совершенно обыденные вещи – Падалеки был прав. Легкий, ни к чему не обязывающий флирт, простые и понятные развлечения – почему нет? Что мешало? Но что-то определенно мешало - как наслаждаться моментом, так и отпустить Джареда. Прямо сейчас. На все четыре стороны.  
\- Идем, - бросил он, заглушил двигатель и открыл дверцу.  
\- На площадь? – саркастически уточнил Падалеки, выбравшись из машины вслед за ним.  
\- В кино, - Дженсен указал на кинотеатр в двух зданиях от места, где припарковался.  
Джаред изобразил удивление, и Эклз решил объясниться:  
\- Ты же хотел меня развлечь. Идем.  
Зал был достаточно темным, а боевик - тупым, чтобы Дженсен расслабился. В отличие от Джареда, он следил не за сюжетом, а за самим Падалеки. Скользил взглядом по лицу, ловил в тусклом свете его улыбки, сопровождавшие особенно пафосные реплики главного героя.  
Джаред старательно делал вид, будто не замечает его.  
Как ни грустно было признавать, но Падалеки был прав не в чем-то конкретном, а очень во многом. И в первую очередь не в том, что Эклз был далек от познания мелких человеческих радостей наподобие поцелуев на последнем ряду кинотеатра, а в том, что доверять кому-либо он разучился давно и прочно. Вскрывшаяся правда об отце была, пожалуй, последней каплей.  
Воровато оглядевшись, Дженсен протянул руку и провел ладонью по ноге Джареда – от колена до бедра. Вернул должок.  
Падалеки облизнул губы и медленно перевел на него взгляд. На большее Эклз не решился. Хотя большего определенно хотелось. И с каждой минутой все отчетливее. По всей видимости, проблема возникла не только у него. Беспокойно заерзав, Падалеки сдался примерно на середине фильма.

Да и не в доверии как таковом была суть, а в том, что оказывать его кому-либо с некоторых пор стало означать лишь одно – дать слабину. Дженсену не оставили на это права. Он должен был быть сверху – иначе оказался бы раздавлен. Простая формула. Никакой философии.  
Падалеки направился к пассажирской двери. Неожиданно для самого себя поддавшись мимолетному порыву, Дженсен окликнул его и, подбросив на ладони ключи, отдал их Джареду.  
Когда-то все было по-другому. Свободнее и проще. Можно было без опаски позволить себе роль ведомого. Хватало легкомыслия доверчиво перебросить управление движущимся на полном ходу автомобилем другому.  
Дорога прошла в молчании. Падалеки сосредоточенно вел машину, не глядя на Дженсена, а тот пытался разложить на отдельные составляющие чертову формулу, соображая, какой ее частью он готов пожертвовать. Думать очень мешал профиль Джареда, как и весь он целиком, возмутительно живой и настоящий, прямо под боком.  
Войдя в дом, Дженсен торопился - и потому, что сложно было медлить, и чтобы не дать себе шанса передумать. Не оглядываясь, он взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж. С сожалением подумав, что так и не успел навести здесь порядок, а значит, придется вновь довольствоваться диваном в гостиной, прихватил из тумбочки все необходимое. Уже на лестнице столкнулся нос к носу с Джаредом. Через мгновение Эклз оказался прижат к перилам. Падалеки, по всей видимости, тоже не терпелось - не теряя времени даром, он поймал в ладони лицо Дженсена и поцеловал его. На этот раз все было иначе - нежнее, мягче и непривычнее. В какой-то момент Эклз даже испугался, что попросту не сумеет правильно ответить. Но Джаред долго не продержался - оторвавшись от губ Дженсена, он увлек его вниз по лестнице.  
Первая заминка случилась, когда Эклз понял, что быть ведущим - это не привычка, а образ жизни, и сломать все в одно мгновение не так просто, как хотелось бы. Но решение было принято, и идти на попятную он не собирался. Будто ныряя с головой в ледяную воду, Дженсен упал на спину и потянул Джареда на себя. Не выказав удивления, Падалеки охотно перехватил инициативу. На некоторое время Дженсен выпал из реальности под умелыми руками Джареда, растворился в коротких прикосновениях и тягучих ласках. Понимал, что нужно бы отвечать поярче, однако все, что мог, - это закрыть глаза и скользить вниз по течению. Однако уже оказавшись полностью раскрытым и чувствуя бедром готовность Джареда, Дженсен все-таки запаниковал. Он попытался вывернуться из-под сильных ладоней, и Падалеки тут же отступил. Схлынувшую волну паники мигом сменил жгучий стыд.  
\- Прости, я не могу, - выдохнул Дженсен, пряча взгляд и чувствуя себя при этом сопливым малолеткой, который в первый раз зажимается в темном углу и совершенно не соображает, что делать.  
\- Ты еще даже не попробовал, - сбивчиво пробормотал Джаред и тронул его за плечо, разворачивая к себе. - Но если не хочешь...  
Незаконченная фраза повисла в воздухе. Дженсен хотел. И Джареда, с которым оказался в эту минуту на грани фола, и доказать самому себе, что все же способен не только брать.  
Приподнявшись на локте, он потянулся к Джареду и обхватил его рукой поперек груди. Падалеки на поцелуй не ответил и смотрел на Дженсена так, словно ожидал подвоха. Разозлившись на собственную нерешительность, Эклз запустил пальцы в длинные волосы и резко дернул Джареда на себя. Сомкнул ладонь на его напряженном члене и приласкал, заставляя поторопиться.  
На этот раз действительно все было иначе. Заблудившись в хитросплетении разнообразных ощущений, он кончил чуть прежде Джареда, утаскивая его за собой.

Шевелиться было лень. Но к пяти вечера есть уже хотелось сильнее, чем продолжать лежать в потемках, то и дело проваливаясь в полудрему и не думая ни о чем конкретном. Обрывочные мысли сдувало ощущением теплого дыхания Джареда на шее, и Дженсен выбрался из постели с легким сожалением.  
Пожалуй, он был не против второго раунда, но прежде следовало принять душ и подкрепиться. Джаред проворчал что-то неодобрительное ему в спину, но Дженсена это с пути истинного не сбило.  
Десятью минутами позже, пока Падалеки принимал душ, он принес из багажника пакеты с продуктами. Разложив скромный набор покупок на столе, Эклз оглядел все это великолепие и расхохотался. Войдя в кухню, Джаред правильно оценил ситуацию.  
\- О, ты все-таки прихватил собачьи консервы? И еще зеленый горошек. Брокколи... - он поочередно поднимал упаковки, уже откровенно посмеиваясь, но затем вдруг посерьезнел: - Думаю, это меню пса-вегетарианца. Где ты его прячешь? Эй, песик!  
Джаред прищелкнул языком и демонстративно заглянул под стол.  
\- Ну, зато есть печенье и арахисовое масло, - давясь смехом, утешил Дженсен. - С чаем, правда, так и не сложилось...  
\- Ты гений, - торжественно сообщил ему Джаред и потянулся к пачке печенья.  
\- Да, я такой, - подтвердил Эклз и хлопнул его по руке: - Тебя никогда не учили, что десерт идет после основного блюда?  
Падалеки быстро запихал в рот печенье.  
\- А что у нас на основное блюдо? - промычал он с набитым ртом.  
Дженсен растерянно осмотрел покупки.  
\- Как ты думаешь, что можно приготовить из всего этого? - хмыкнул он.  
Падалеки подошел к вопросу серьезно - еще раз перебрал лежавшие на столе продукты, сдвинул их в сторону и уложил Дженсена грудью на освободившее пространство - быстро и ловко. Навалившись сверху, горячо задышал в ухо и поцеловал в шею. Как реакция на щекотку и неожиданность такого поворота событий в ответ раздался придушенный смех Дженсена. Падалеки, кажется, надумал обидеться и тут же отпустил его, отступив на пару шагов. Эклз развернулся, ухватил Джареда за плечо и подтолкнул в сторону гостиной.  
Вопрос об основном блюде отпал сам собой.

Во второй раз сомнений уже не было. Остались лишь ощущения легкой абсурдности всего происходящего, а еще Джареда - повсюду.  
Пока Дженсен готовил кофе, Падалеки устроился на стуле и включил свой мобильный. Эклз как раз подумал, что ему тоже стоило бы проверить пропущенные вызовы, когда аппарат Джареда разразился чередой сообщений. Нахмурившись, Падалеки успел открыть одно или два - и его прервал звонок.  
Дженсен расслышал возбужденный женский голос, который принялся тараторить что-то в трубку. Явно излишне эмоционально - Джаред поморщился и отвел телефон от уха.  
\- Мэл, тише, давай по порядку, - попытался он вклиниться в поток возмущений. - Где был? Работаю. Собираю информацию по одной статье. Телефон разрядился... - после очередного вопроса он на секунду замялся. - Да, в Чикаго. Понял. Скажи, буду через полтора часа.  
Дженсен отставил в сторону одну чашку - чтобы добраться до центра Чикаго за полтора часа, Джареду нужно было выезжать... секунд через тридцать, не позже.  
Падалеки бросил телефон на стол и уставился в одну точку.  
\- Неприятности?  
\- Похоже, - бросил в ответ Джаред, явно не собираясь вдаваться в подробности. - Прости, мне нужно уехать.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
Закрыв за Падалеки дверь, он вернулся в кухню и задумчиво допил кофе. Есть уже не хотелось. Он прошел в гостиную, собрал диван, взял в руки пульт и сел перед телевизором, но включать его не стал. Просидев так несколько минут, Дженсен понял, что тишина давит на барабанные перепонки. Отыскал в сумке телефон и включил его.  
Джеффри взял трубку не сразу.  
\- Я тебе не дозвонился, - без приветствия сообщил он. - Данииль сказала, что ты не в городе. Когда собираешься вернуться? Мне нужно несколько подписей на документах.  
\- Утром заеду в офис, - устало ответил Дженсен.  
Оглядевшись вокруг, он принялся собирать вещи. Проверил напоследок сигнализацию, выключил свет и вышел из дома.

 

Повертев в руках телефон, Дженсен тихо чертыхнулся и бросил его на столик. Довольно. За истекший час он успел раз десять проверить входящие звонки, чем заработал несколько косых взглядов со стороны Данииль. Фильм, который они якобы смотрели вместе, он пропускал мимо глаз и ушей, думая о своем.

Первую половину дня Эклз провел в офисе, подписывая документы и обсуждая с Джеффри стратегию кампании, которую решено было продолжить в полную силу уже в новом году. Дин Морган загнал в плотный график на январь поездки по Иллинойсу, всевозможные публичные выступления и участия в телешоу. На декабрь же были запланирована пара интервью и пять встреч с избирателям - сущая ерунда. Стратегия была хороша, штаб работал как часы, однако Дженсен в какой-то момент понял, что думает о чем угодно, но только не об избирательной кампании. Покончив с самыми срочными делами, он уехал домой.  
Падалеки не звонил. Но с чего Дженсен вообще взял, что должен был? Разве они должны что-то друг другу? Случайный короткий отпуск в лесу, сопровождавшийся взаимной неловкостью и неплохим сексом - этого было определенно недостаточно для продолжения здесь, в Чикаго, где все вернулось на круги своя. Впрочем, со своими кругами Дженсен по-прежнему не определился. Планы на будущее снесло с горизонта плотной туманной массой, и он брел вперед на ощупь и по инерции.  
\- Ужинать будешь? - Данииль выключила телевизор, видимо, окончательно уверившись в том, что смотрит гангстерский боевик в гордом одиночестве.  
Дженсен почувствовал укол стыда. Данииль заслуживала большего, нежели то, что он мог ей дать. Семьи, мужа, детей... любви в конце концов - всего, что выходило за рамки финансовой стабильности, которую обеспечивал Эклз. Разумеется, это был выбор Данииль - честные отношения без претензии на большее. Но по сути Дженсен купил ее - и они оба это понимали. А если он решит бросить политику, необходимость в их контракте отпадет сама собой.  
Дженсен молча кивнул и проводил взглядом стройную фигурку, скрывшуюся в кухне. Вдруг понял, что если у них не сложится, он будет скучать. По-настоящему. Подпустив Данииль так близко, он ни разу не пожалел. Она стала кем-то более значительным, чем партнер по контракту, однако к самой незащищенной своей сердцевине Дженсен ей доступа не дал. Дело было не в доверии.  
Еще раз покосившись на телефон, Дженсен оставил его в гостиной и пошел на запах еды.  
\- Твоя бабушка по-прежнему работает у Марко? - усмехнулся он, когда Данииль поставила перед ним тарелку с восхитительно пахнувшей итальянской пастой.  
\- Это фирменный рецепт моей тетушки из Луизианы, - фыркнула та.  
\- У тебя есть тетушка в Луизиане? - удивился Дженсен, наматывая на вилку макароны.  
\- Да, сестра моей мамы. Она, конечно, старая карга со скверным характером, но готовит отлично, - с улыбкой ответила Данииль, устроившись напротив с чашкой чая. - Раньше мы часто ездили к ней на День благодарения. Ну, до того случая, как она запустила в папашу вазой. Было за что, по правде говоря, - она вдруг помрачнела и опустила глаза на чашку.  
Дженсен подумал - а что он на самом деле знает о Данииль, кроме поверхностного рассказа о непростых детстве и юности? Да, они жили под одной крышей, однако сам он никогда не был мастером задушевных бесед, а она не имела привычки перекладывать свои проблемы на плечи окружающих. У него самого было сытое, пусть и не на все сто счастливое детство, которое и то порой всплывало на поверхность, заслоняя собой настоящее. Что было за плечами у нее? А у Джареда? Как это ни прискорбно, мысли то и дело невольно возвращались к Падалеки. Звонить ему Дженсен, разумеется, не собирался, но все же не мог отделаться от мелко ноющей досады, что тот не позвонил сам.  
Идиотизм.  
Вздохнув, он быстро доел остатки спагетти - исключительно, чтобы не обижать Данииль.  
Телефон ожил, когда Дженсен устроился в кабинете за ноутбуком, намереваясь разобрать завалы в почте.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - коротко ответил Эклз, попросту не придумав, что еще сказать.  
\- Я, видимо, буду занят пару дней, - голос звучал чуть сдавленно. - Не хочу, чтобы ты подумал...  
\- Я не думал, - быстро ответил Дженсен и продолжил, уже и в самом деле не задумываясь: - Все нормально? Разобрался с неприятностями?  
\- Разобрался, - Джаред издал мрачный смешок, который Дженсену не понравился. - Наберу, когда освобожусь, ладно?  
\- Конечно.  
Когда Джаред дал отбой, он еще с минуту хмуро смотрел на телефон. Врал Падалеки отвратительно. Дженсену, конечно, не должно быть до этого никакого дела...  
Быстро переодевшись, он сбежал по лестнице вниз. Данииль устроилась на диване с книгой в руках. Когда он принялся обуваться, вышла проводить в прихожую.  
\- Позвонил? - подмигнула она ему с улыбкой, и Дженсен на миг оторопел. Заметив его замешательство, Данииль насмешливо изогнула бровь. - У меня есть глаза, Дженс. И... я рада, что тебе лучше.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В том самом смысле, - вздохнула она и потянула с полки шерстяной шарф.- Осторожно на дорогах, гололед.  
\- Есть, мэм, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен и открыл дверь. С улицы дохнуло морозом, и он, помедлив, обернулся к Данииль, которая, зябко обхватив плечи руками, смотрела на него без вопроса в глазах. Она все понимала. Они оба понимали.  
\- Дэн, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала... Даже если у нас ничего не получится, тебе будет куда уходить.  
Не дожидаясь реакции, он закрыл за собой дверь снаружи.  
Огромная куча денег, которую живописно изобразил Падалеки, - ему было чем поделиться.

 

Все пятнадцать миль Дженсен раздумывал, не повернуть ли назад. Кто знает, что стряслось у Джареда, и захочет ли тот вообще видеть его. Но на текущий момент счет определенно был неравным, а значит, стоило хотя бы попробовать вернуть долг.  
Однако укрепился он в этой мысли лишь когда Падалеки открыл дверь. Одетый в потертые джинсы и застиранную домашнюю футболку, увидев на пороге Дженсена, он растерянно отступил на шаг и нервно взъерошил волосы.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - всегда хрипловатый голос сейчас звучал едва ли не сипло. Довершали образ бледное лицо, покрасневшие глаза и залегшие под ними тени, как если бы Падалеки не спал минимум сутки.  
\- Мимо проезжал, дай, думаю, упаду в обморок у тебя под дверью, - невпопад пошутил Дженсен. - Я войду?  
Джаред молча открыл дверь шире и попятился, едва не споткнувшись о стоявшую посреди прихожей картонную коробку, в которую были беспорядочно набросаны вещи: рамки с фотографиями, книги, диски.  
Квартира больше ничем не напоминала тот образчик порядка, какой он увидел ее в первый свой визит.  
\- Съезжаешь?  
\- Съезжаю, - согласился Падалеки. Перешагнул через коробку и направился в комнату. Не глядя на Дженсена, принялся собирать разбросанные по дивану и столу вещи в еще одну коробку.  
Эклз остановился в дверях, наблюдая за его суматошными передвижениями по комнате.  
\- Что случилось, Джаред? - негромко спросил он спустя пару минут.  
\- Мне нужно освободить квартиру завтра, - не прерывая своего занятия, ответил Падалеки.  
\- Нашел лучше? Что за спешка?  
\- Нашел дешевле. Эта мне уже не по карману, - Падалеки зашвырнул все в ящик, огляделся и, словно разом устав, присел на диван и рассеянно потер лицо ладонями.  
\- Проблемы с деньгами? Я могу помочь...  
\- Проблемы с работой, - оборвал Падалеки и впервые пристально посмотрел на него. - Меня уволили.  
\- Черт. За что? Ты же отличный журналист, - Дженсен опустился в кресло напротив.  
\- Этого, видимо, недостаточно, - Падалеки, откинувшись на спинку дивана, злобно пнул картонный ящик, в котором что-то жалобно звякнуло.  
\- Недостаточно для чего? Чем они это мотивировали? - мягко спросил Эклз, догадываясь, что Джареду нужно выговориться. В противном случае пострадает не только ящик.  
\- Да какая разница чем! - рявкнул Падалеки и вскочил на ноги. - Вышвырнули из редакции в полчаса, как бродячего пса. Уроды.  
\- Суки, - искренне поддержал Дженсен. - Мне жаль, Джаред. Но в Чикаго есть и другие газеты, ты легко найдешь работу. Зачем же сразу съезжать? Можно же продержаться на сбережениях месяц-другой...  
\- Ты вообще читал мое досье? - резко спросил Джаред. - У меня мать-учительница, дом, который пришлось заложить, чтобы оплатить мое образование, и сестра-студентка. Ах, да, знаешь, страховая отказалась выплачивать компенсацию за смерть отца. Случайная гибель в нетрезвом виде не попала под страховой случай.  
Да, Дженсен действительно ни черта не знал о Падалеки.  
\- Мне жаль, - повторил он. - Если я могу чем-то помочь...  
\- Просто сделай милость - выиграй чертовы выборы, стань сенатором и сделай что-нибудь хорошее для этого города! - Джаред вновь пнул ни в чем не повинную коробку.  
Эклз не очень понял, как связаны между собой положение Падалеки и выборы, но уточнять прямо сейчас не решился. Вместо этого подошел к Джареду, положил ладонь на поясницу и привлек к себе, свободной рукой уже расстегивая его джинсы. Замерев на мгновение, тот охотно ответил - ворвался в рот языком и ловко стащил с Дженсена джемпер. На сей раз они даже добрались до спальни, что, впрочем, не слишком спасло ситуацию - не отрываясь от губ Падалеки, Дженсен успел заметить, что здесь царит еще более грандиозный хаос. Постель оказалась сбита на пол, и они рухнули на голый матрац.

Огляделся Эклз уже когда Падалеки отключился, едва успев отдышаться. Сегодня он был грубее и резче, и Дженсен зашипел, заставив притормозить, когда Джаред попытался повторить свои подвиги в кухне его дома в Лейк Форесте. Результата достиг сомнительного, но в итоге было хорошо - да и терапевтический эффект оказался достигнут. С усмешкой покосившись на спящего Падалеки, Дженсен принял душ, оделся и прошелся по квартире. Распсихивался Джаред знатно - ощущение было, словно здесь проводили обыск: ящики комода и шкафов вывернуты, постель разбросана по всей спальне - Дженсен едва отыскал одеяло, чтобы укрыть Падалеки. Сам он устроился на диване в гостиной, прихватив подушку и плед. Перед тем, как лечь, не удержался и вытащил из ящика несколько фотографий - Джаред с сестрой, Джаред с каким-то парнем. У всех есть прошлое. Но он был не уверен, хочет ли знать подробности.

Утром Дженсена разбудил запах кофе. В отличие от него, пользующегося кофе-машиной, Джаред варил его по старинке, в турке. И стоило отдать ему должное, мастерски варил. Сам Падалеки выглядел несомненно лучше. В своей квартире он чувствовал себя увереннее - стоял у плиты в джинсах, низко сидевших на бедрах, и черной майке, которая не скрывала пожелтевших отметин от пальцев и зубов Дженсена на ключицах. Что же, по крайней мере они были доказательством того, что все случившееся за последние несколько дней ему не привиделось.  
\- Помочь с переездом? - спросил Дженсен, расправившись с первой чашкой кофе и уже мечтая о второй.  
\- Нет, но спасибо. У меня не так много вещей.  
\- Джаред, послушай, - предпринял еще одну попытку Дженсен, - я не предлагаю тебе милостыню, просто возьми в долг. Отдашь, когда сможешь.  
\- Нет, но спасибо за предложение, - вежливо повторил Падалеки и грустно усмехнулся, оглядев небольшую, но уютную кухню. - В любом случае я не хочу здесь оставаться.  
\- Почему? - Дженсену было искренне интересно. Аппетит приходит во время еды - с утра дефицит сведений о Падалеки показался особенно досадным.  
\- Оно тебе не нужно, - мотнул головой Джаред. Разумеется, он был прав, однако от горького послевкусия слов это не избавляло. Дженсен кивнул и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Мне пора. Если вдруг передумаешь - звони, - он небрежно пожал плечами.  
\- Непременно, - сказал Джаред уже у двери. Когда Дженсен потянулся к ручке, неожиданно перехватил его ладонь, взял за предплечье, развернул к себе и поцеловал - очень мягко, очень неспешно, так, что колени вдруг ослабели, и Эклз привалился спиной к двери.  
\- Спасибо, что приехал, - выдохнул он. Надо же, невообразимый уровень вежливости для Падалеки. Оторвавшись от губ Дженсена, он оперся ладонями по обе стороны его плеч. Посмотрел в глаза - очень цепко, очень внимательно, так, что захотелось отвернуться. - И, Дженсен... Не бросай начатое, не отступи только потому, что страшно или больно.  
\- Тебе бы речи перед идущим на верную смерть воинством толкать, - хохотнул Дженсен и вышел из квартиры не оглядываясь.  
Уже на улице замер у машины. Слизнул с губ вкус кофе и Джареда, задрал голову, ловя разгоряченной кожей мокрый снег. Падалеки чего-то не договаривал. И Дженсен намеревался выяснить, что именно.

Приезд Дженсена в офис не прошел незамеченным. Поймав на себе несколько удивленных взглядов, он вдруг понял, что явился в штаб в джинсах, джемпере и с легкой небритостью на щеках. Ощутил было легкую неловкость, но затем приветливо улыбнулся и скрылся в кабинете.  
По всей видимости, Меридит доложила о его приходе Джеффри, и он появился на пороге через считанные минуты.  
\- Дженсен, что ты творишь? – сурово спросил Дин Морган, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- В смысле? – Эклз оторвал взгляд от кипы бумаг на столе.  
\- Срываешь работу штаба, - не меняя тона, сообщил тот и уселся в кресло. – Там Меридит сейчас прикопают под фикусом за право принести кофе брутальному мачо, которым неожиданно оказался наш кандидат.  
\- Завтра приду на работу в военной форме, - пообещал Дженсен. – Джефф, ты мог бы добыть мне материалы, которые собрала наружка, присматривавшая за Джаредом Падалеки?  
\- Конечно. Видел их у себя в почте, переброшу тебе. Кстати… А почему присматривавшая? Ты не просил меня их отозвать. Не просил же?  
Не просил. Собирался позвонить Джеффри в день похорон отца, но отключился прежде, чем вспомнил об этом.  
Дженсена будто кипятком ошпарило. Если наружка сработала на совесть, то в почте у Дина Моргана лежало много интересных материалов об их с Джаредом времяпрепровождении в Лейк Форест.  
Он потер виски ладонями, пытаясь унять резко накатившую головную боль.  
\- Дженсен?  
– Джеффри, боюсь в этих материалах окажется нечто покажущееся тебе странным… - неуверенно начал Эклз, едва сдерживая нервный смех. Так по-дурацки проколоться – это было достойно Всемирной премии за глупость.  
\- Дженс, давай начистоту, - фыркнул Дин Морган. – Если ты пытаешься сказать мне о своей ориентации и об отношениях с этим Падалеки – то не трудись, я в курсе.  
\- И давно? – удивленно посмотрел на него Дженсен.  
\- Давно, - улыбнулся тот. – Работа такая. Но это частное дело, так что я не лезу. Надеюсь только, что никто больше не догадывается. Избиратели не одобрят.  
\- Ну, как минимум наружка может о чем-то догадаться, - Дженсен все же не сдержал смеха. – Я идиот, Джефф.  
\- Да брось, - спокойно ответил Дин Морган. - Ребята надежные, во мне ты можешь быть уверен. Если сам журналистам не отошлешь, то и концы в воду. Как я понял, Падалеки для нас уже не опасен?  
\- Не опасен.  
Хотел бы Дженсен ощущать такую же внутреннюю уверенность, как та, что прозвучала в его голосе. Нет, в том, что касалось гейской темы, он действительно был не опасен. Во всем же остальном… Не было видимых оснований ему не верить. Еще меньше – верить.

Открывая письмо с отчетами по слежке за Джаредом, Дженсен на миг почувствовал себя форменной скотиной. Это было мерзко. Но он не видел другого выхода.  
Падалеки встречался с Макферсоном утром в день похорон Элиота Эклза. Короткая десятиминутная встреча. Расписанный в деталях и подкрепленный фотографиями рассказ о событиях в Лейк Форест Дженсен пролистал, не читая. Вернувшись в Чикаго позавчера вечером, Джаред поехал домой, по всей видимости затем, чтобы переодеться, затем в редакцию. Через полчаса вылетел на парковку явно в растрепанных чувствах и вновь отправился в штаб Макферсона. Покинул его через семь минут, ненадолго вернулся в редакцию, потом домой. На следующий день квартиру не покидал, однако к дому подъезжало несколько автомобилей с незнакомыми номерами и один – со знакомым. Автомобиль Дженсена, уже вечером.  
Падалеки виделся с Макферсоном буквально позавчера. Так или иначе, игра продолжалась, как бы ни убеждал в обратном Джаред.  
В схему не слишком вписывалось увольнение Падалеки, однако, возможно, это был какой-то сложный план, всех составляющих которого Эклз пока не знал.  
Недостающее звено оказалось у него в руках ближе к вечеру. Пухлый конверт доставил неприметный курьер – с требованием передать из рук в руки.  
Разложив на столе фотографии, Дженсен сцепил ладони на затылке и откинулся на спинку кресла, с усилием выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Вот и финишная ленточка.  
Снимки были не слишком хорошего качества – похоже, распечатка с видеокамер. Нескольких, судя по тому, что они запечатлели Дженсена и Джареда в гостиной, спальне и кухне квартиры Падалеки. Имелся даже финальный поцелуй в прихожей. Пикантное хоум-видео получилось.  
Макферсон позвонил минут через десять. Вполне ожидаемо.  
\- Добрый вечер, Дженсен, - в голосе звучало торжество. Что же, на то имелись все основания.  
\- Добрый, Джим, - приветливо ответил Эклз, подавив бушевавшую внутри ярость. Не хватало еще, чтобы Макферсона хватил удар от чрезмерной радости по поводу униженности соперника. Пусть живет до ста лет, сука.  
\- Ты успел просмотреть мою посылку? – уже менее самоуверенно уточнил сенатор.  
\- Да, благодарю за прекрасные фото.  
\- Я обнародую их, если ты не снимешь свою кандидатуру.  
\- Да понял я, Джим. У меня тоже есть несколько касающихся тебя снимков, но боюсь, твои качественнее, - хмыкнул Эклз.  
\- Каких? – напрягся тот.  
\- На Рождество найдешь под елкой, - отрезал Дженсен. – Поздравляю с победой на выборах, сенатор.  
Он дал отбой, не дождавшись ответа. Устало потер глаза. Сфотографировал на мобильный особо четкий снимок - без сомнений, свою кровать Джаред опознает - и отправил его Падалеки с припиской «Спасибо за все». Затем вызвал Джеффри. Успев сбить два входящих от Джареда, выключил телефон, вышел из-за стола и привалился к нему бедром. Скрывать было больше нечего, и он протянул Дину Моргану пару не слишком откровенных фотографий, убрав остальные в конверт.  
\- Это и многое другое есть у Макферсона, - произнес Дженсен, когда политтехнолог поднял на него вопросительный взгляд. - Сворачиваемся, Джеффри.  
Дин Морган негромко, но с чувством выдал такую забористую тираду, что Дженсен восхищенно приподнял бровь.  
\- Мне жаль, что я все провалил, Джефф. Разумеется, всем, включая тебя, будут выплачены достойные компенсации. Надеюсь, ты поможешь напоследок придумать веское оправдание снятию моей кандидатуры.  
\- Ну, у нас тоже есть кое-что на этого старого хрыча, - начал было Дин Морган, но Дженсен его оборвал:  
\- Ты же сам понимаешь, эти снимки не перебить ничем. Даже если мы притопим Макферсона тонной компромата, избиратели все равно выберут коррумпированного политика-натурала, а не меня. Да и скажу откровенно… - он посмотрел Джеффри в глаза. – Я не готов пройти через такое.  
\- И как он их заполучил? – Дин Морган швырнул фотографии на стол.  
Дженсен молча пожал плечами.  
По всей видимости, Макферсон нашел веские аргументы, чтобы убедить Падалеки установить камеры. А быть может, они были там изначально. Остальное Дженсен сделал сам, явившись к нему тем вечером. Вполне вероятно, что Джаред решил убраться из города, начать все заново еще где-нибудь. Затем и уволился. И от помощи отказался - наверняка, его работа хорошо оплачена. Если бы Эклз не приехал по собственной инициативе, он пригласил бы его в гости сам максимум на следующий день… Стандартная схема.  
Кое-что из цепочки все равно выбивалось – к примеру, откровенно задерганный вид Джареда, но его можно было объяснить тем, что Падалеки все же не был профессиональным провокатором. Однако нельзя сыграть в грязную игру и остаться чистеньким.  
Дженсену небыло жаль покидать политическое поприще, быть может, немного досадно из-за нелепого проигрыша. Но он оказался прав - да. Жалила не обида - сокрушительное разочарование. В том, кому рискнул поверить, и в себе самом.  
Словно повеяло холодом - и все неровности принялись со щелчками входить в пазы, где им было самое место.

\- Собери на четверг пресс-конференцию, - попросил Дженсен. Посовещавшись, они с Джеффри решили объявить все штабу на следующий день.  
\- На двенадцать пойдет? – скупо уточнил Дин Морган, уже набрасывая в блокноте речь Эклза. Профессионал до мозга костей – успев прийти в себя от новостей, он решал текущие проблемы, не собираясь бросать дело незаконченным. И плевать, что “Титаник” уже напоролся на айсберг.  
Ответу Дженсена помешал какой-то шум в приемной. Спустя пару секунд дверь распахнулась – и в кабинет вихрем ворвался Падалеки. За ним вбежала Меридит, но удержать разъяренного Джареда было бы не под силу и троим.  
\- Да отстань ты! – рявкнул он ухватившей его за руку девушке. - Кстати, Дженсен, твой график сливала мне именно она! – развернулся он к Эклзу, а Меридит ошарашенно охнула, отпустила его и отступила в приемную.  
\- Пойду уволю, - вздохнул Джеффри, снял очки и поднялся из кресла.  
Падалеки проводил его взглядом, подождал, пока закроется дверь.  
\- Что это? – он поднес к лицу Дженсена телефон с открытой на нем знакомой фотографией.  
\- Думал, ты мне расскажешь.  
Глядя на Джареда, Эклз чувствовал, что собственное видимое спокойствие – сплошная фикция. Тонкий полупрозрачный лед, ощутимо трещавший под ногами.  
\- То есть ты думаешь, что это устроил я? – с возмущением выдохнул Падалеки. Так натурально, что Дженсен едва не поверил снова.  
\- А кто, Джаред? – саркастически спросил он, не сводя с него глаз. – Это же твоя квартира.  
\- Я не устанавливал камеры!  
\- Значит, остались от прежних хозяев, - легко согласился Эклз. – А ты только переслал видео.  
\- Дженсен, они устроили у меня в квартире обыск, - очень злой Падалеки медленно и планомерно наступал на него. – Тогда и установили, наверное.  
Отступать Эклз сейчас и впредь уже не собирался - когда Джаред подошел вплотную, уперся ладонями в его грудь и аккуратно оттолкнул от себя.  
\- Красивая сказка. А с Макферсоном позавчера ты встречался, чтобы обменяться кулинарными рецептами?  
Джаред отшатнулся и побледнел.  
\- Ты следил за мной? – выдохнул он.  
\- А что мне оставалось? – развел руками Дженсен. – Доверять никому нельзя. Но зато теперь все позади. Вы выиграли. Сперва развести меня на секс, а затем слить видео Макферсону - красивая комбинация, Джаред.  
Эклз театрально похлопал в ладоши. Падалеки поймал его за запястья, жестко притянув к себе.  
\- Не смей обвинять меня в предательстве, - прорычал он. – Я из-за тебя… - он осекся, когда Дженсен вырвался из захвата и холодно отстранился.  
\- Нет, Падалеки. Это я. Из-за тебя... Пошел вон, - Эклз отвернулся.  
\- Придурок! – выпалил Джаред ему в спину. – Я докажу тебе.  
Выходя в приемную, он едва не сшиб Джеффри.  
Дженсен рухнул в кресло и закрыл лицо ладонями, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
\- Прости, пока Меридит собирала вещи, я кое-что услышал… - Джеффри замер у стола. – Думаю, ты зря на парнишку накинулся. Макферсон вполне способен на многоходовки…  
\- А Падалеки лишь пешка, - закончил мысль Дженсен. – Ты это хотел сказать? Я предупреждал его, что бывает с пешками в играх ферзей.  
\- Я не о том. Но может быть, он и правда не устанавливал камеры.  
Может быть. Пара шансов из сотни, что Джеффри прав. Вот только проверять на своей шкуре теорию вероятности больше не хотелось.  
\- Дженсен, послушай, если он тебе хоть сколько-нибудь небезразличен, ты должен тщательнее все проверить, - твердо сказал Дин Морган. - Я знаю все о профдеформации политиков, но кому-то довериться все равно придется.  
Даже смешно. Так много красивых слов о доверии. Вот только Дженсен уже не был уверен, что сможет доверять даже самому себе.

Дженсен провел битый час бездумно глядя на настенные часы. Домой ехать не хотелось. Собственно говоря, ничего не хотелось, а меньше всего - сидеть и следить за движением секундной стрелки.  
Из ступора вырвал телефонный звонок. Он поднял трубку, не взглянув на дисплей.  
\- Добрый вечер, Дженсен, - несмотря на легкость тона, в голосе отчетливо чувствовалась сталь.  
\- Сенатор? Чем обязан? – холодно спросил Эклз. – Кажется, мы прояснили все моменты.  
\- Увы, не все, Дженсен. Мой автомобиль под твоим штабом. Будь добр, спустись. Я не хотел бы обсуждать этот вопрос по телефону.  
Первым желанием было послать Макферсона ко всем чертям, однако всякую игру следовало доводить до конца. Набросив на плечи пальто, Дженсен спустился на первый этаж и вышел на улицу. Перепутать бронированный Мерседес сенатора ни с чьим другим было невозможно. Опустив стекло, Макферсон предложил сесть в машину, но Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Предлагаю прогуляться, сенатор, - криво улыбнулся он. – Отличная погода.  
Эклз отчасти кривил душой, и Макферсона, покинувшего теплый салон, едва не сбил с ног порыв ветра, швырнувший в лицо горсть снега. Однако, по крайней мере, так оба были максимально защищены от прослушки – за свистом ветра все равно ничего не расслышать.  
Отойдя от здания штаба метров на двадцать, Макферсон остановился.  
\- Дженсен, видишь ли, у нас возникла некоторая проблема. Твой… бойфренд, любовник или как там это у вас называется… - он презрительно скривил губы, и Эклзу захотелось вмазать ему. Пусть потом объясняет драгоценным избирателям, как упал с лестницы. – Так вот, мистер Падалеки с чего-то решил, что может мне угрожать. У нас были определенные договоренности, которые он с некоторых пор перестал соблюдать. Перспектива увольнения из уважаемого издания его не испугала, он швырнул в главного редактора заявлением, отказавшись продолжать оговоренную серию материалов. Этим он поставил меня в неловкое положение, Дженсен, - Макферсон дежурно улыбнулся, - поскольку у него были оригиналы отдельных документов, которые должны были лечь в основу этих статей. В итоге я был вынужден попросить провести обыск в квартире мистера Падалеки. И заодно установить пару камер – просто на всякий случай, нужно же было найти какую-то управу на этого выскочку, - сенатор повысил голос, но тут же взял себя в руки, вновь прикрывшись сладкой улыбочкой. – Это привело к неожиданному улову, - Макферсон развел руками. – Большая политика, ты же сам все понимаешь, Дженсен.  
Если это было извинение, то крайне неудачное – кулаки зачесались сильнее.  
\- Однако сегодня мистер Падалеки имел наглость ворваться в мой офис и угрожать мне неким компроматом на меня же самого, - продолжил сенатор. – Требовал отдать фотографии. Требовал, Дженсен, - Макферсон неодобрительно покачал указательным пальцем, затянутым в черную перчатку, и прищелкнул языком. – Во избежание… конфуза я был вынужден попросить мальчиков поговорить с ним. Мне кажется, они немного перестарались… Но, сам понимаешь, критическая ситуация. Так вот, ты сможешь забрать мистера Падалеки по этому адресу. Он остался жив только благодаря тому, что обнародовать откровенные фото эффектнее, когда живы оба участника процесса. Но думаю, ты сможешь объяснить ему, чем грозит его настойчивость. Верно, сынок?  
Макферсон протянул руку, держа двумя пальцами клочок бумаги с адресом. Дженсен пару секунд оторопело смотрел на нее. От того, чтобы схватить Макферсона за грудки и как следует приложить о кирпичную стену, его удержала лишь перспектива длительных разборок с телохранителями, маячившими в пяти шагах от них. Эклз взял этот обрывок и спрятал в карман.  
\- Желаю вам сдохнуть в полном одиночестве, сенатор, - Дженсен с ухмылкой похлопал Макферсона по плечу и быстрым шагом направился к машине.

Макферсон не солгал – «мальчики» действительно постарались на славу. Быстро вызвав скорую, Дженсен отшвырнул телефон и склонился над Джаредом. Тот сидел, прислонившись к стене, сотрясаемый крупной дрожью от холода и боли. Он прижал руку пониже груди и рвано, поверхностно хватал ртом воздух. Губы запеклись от крови, тонкая струйка стекала по виску, почти черная в тусклом желтом свете единственной лампы на стене. Помятые, возможно сломанные ребра, наверняка сотрясение мозга – остальное навскидку было не определить.  
Заброшенный склад в доках – классика жанра. Пошутив когда-то на тему смерти в подобном месте, Падалеки явно накаркал. Эклз снял пальто и укрыл им Джареда, тут же поежившись от ледяного сквозняка. Поднял голову и увидел, как сквозь дырку в крыше на пол сыплет снег.  
Дженсен боялся даже прикоснуться, чтобы не навредить сильнее, поэтому просто присел на корточки рядом. Джаред смотрел прямо на него затуманенными болью глазами, но вряд ли узнавал.  
С облегчением услышав вдалеке сирены, Эклз рванул к железной двери.

Взгляд Падалеки был по-прежнему не в полной мере осмысленным из-за обезболивающих. Но Дженсен и так выждал три дня, пока тот более-менее придет в чувство, и больше не мог.  
\- Падалеки, ты полный придурок, - вдохновенно сообщил он, стараясь не повышать голос – еще медсестры сбегутся.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - буркнул Джаред.  
Эклз усмехнулся – ничего, соображает вроде нормально.  
\- Ты мне всю плешь проел этим своим «надо доверять людям», а сам что?! Я что, не говорил? Не предупреждал, что тебя обставят в два счета?  
\- А что я, по-твоему, должен был делать? Прийти к тебе и разрыдаться на плече, что мне угрожает Макферсон, с помощью которого я собирался завалить тебя компроматом? – начал горячиться Джаред, но поморщился от боли и быстро умолк.  
\- Ну хотя бы, - выпустив пар, Дженсен присел на стул рядом с кроватью Падалеки. – Но уж точно не стоило соваться к Макферсону с угрозами. Герой хренов.  
\- Я хотел как лучше, - это прозвучало так наивно, что Эклза окончательно отпустило.  
\- Ну ничего, Джаред, - Дженсен потрепал его по руке и лукаво ухмыльнулся. – Уж я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты не перенапрягался в ближайшие несколько месяцев. Буду сам готовить кофе со сливками. Сверху.  
Взгляд Падалеки был достаточно красноречив, чтобы Эклз расхохотался.  
Хотел. Как лучше и хотел. Честный и принципиальный журналист Джаред Падалеки, раскочегаренный локомотив, который оказалось проще простого смести с рельсов, просто ловко переведя стрелки на путь в тупик.  
Кто же виноват, что благими намерениями…  
Оба накосячили по полной программе.  
Обоим и расхлебывать последствия.


End file.
